Minato y Kushina
by Kitsune-Uzushio
Summary: ¿Os gustaría escuchar una hermosa historia de amor y de muerte? Es de Minato y de la reina Kushina. Sabréis del goce y del dolor con que se amaron y cómo murieron, en el mismo día, él por ella, ella por él. Adaptación del libro Tristan e Isolda pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1 La infancia de Minato

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

I

**LA INFANCIA DE MINATO **

En aquel tiempo, el rey Hashirama reinaba en Konohagakure. Sabiendo que sus enemigos le habían declarado la guerra, Daisuke, rey de Kaminari, atravesó el mar para prestarle ayuda. Le sirvió con la espada y con el consejo, como lo hubiera hecho un vasallo, y con tal fidelidad que Hashirama le otorgó en recompensa a la hermosa Kasumi, su hermana, a quien el rey Daisuke amaba con un amor maravilloso.

Acababan de celebrarse los esponsales en el monasterio de Meiji cuando llegó la noticia de que su antiguo enemigo el duque Rui se había lanzado sobre Kaminari, arrasando sus castillos, sus campos y sus ciudades. Daisuke equipó sus naves a toda prisa y llevó consigo a Kasumi, que estaba encinta, hacia sus lejanas tierras.

Desembarcó ante su castillo de Ueda, confió la reina a la salvaguarda de su mariscal Kenta, a quien todos, por su lealtad, apodaban con un hermoso nombre, Kenta el Fidelísimo, y luego, habiendo reunido a sus barones, partió para hacer la guerra.

Kasumi le esperó mucho tiempo. Mas, ¡ay!, jamás había de volver. Un día supo que el duque Rui le había matado a traición. No le lloró: ni una lágrima, ni un lamento, pero sus miembros se volvieron débiles y flojos; su alma quiso, con deseo intenso, escapar del cuerpo. Kenta se esforzaba en consolarla.

—Reina —le decía—, no conseguiremos nada ensartando pena sobre pena; todo el que nace, ¿no ha de morir acaso? ¡Que Dios acoja a los muertos y guarde a los vivos!...

Pero ella no quiso escucharle. Tres días deseó ir a reunirse con su dueño amado. Al cuarto día dio a luz un hijo y tomándolo en sus brazos:

—Hijo —exclamó—, mucho tiempo he deseado verte, y veo en ti a la más hermosa criatura nacida de mujer. Con tristeza alumbro y triste es mi primera caricia, por ti siento la tristeza de morir. Y como has venido al mundo con tristeza, te llamarás Minato .

Una vez pronunciadas estas palabras, le besó y falleció después de haberle besado.

Kenta el Fidelísimo recogió al huérfano. Ya los hombres del duque Rui cercaban el castillo de Ueda. ¿Hubiera podido Kenta sostener mucho tiempo la guerra? En verdad se dice: «Temeridad no es valentía. Hubo de rendirse a merced del duque Rui. Pero temiendo que Rui degollara al hijo de Daisuke, el mariscal le hizo pasar por hijo suyo y le educó entre sus propios hijos.

Cumplidos los siete años y no necesitando ya cuidados de mujer, Kenta confió a Minato a un sabio maestro, el buen escudero Jiraiya. Jiraiya le enseñó en pocos años las artes propias de los barones. Le enseñó a manejar la lanza, la espada, el escudo y el arco, a lanzar discos de piedra, a franquear de un salto los fosos más anchos; le inculcó el odio a la felonía y a la mentira, y le acostumbró a socorrer a los débiles, a guardar la fe jurada; le enseñó diversas clases de canto, el manejo del arpa y el arte de la montería; y cuando el niño cabalgaba entre los jóvenes escuderos, parecía como si su caballo, sus armas y él formaran un solo cuerpo y nunca hubieran estado separados. Al verle tan noble y gallardo, ancho de espaldas, estrecho de caderas, fuerte, fiel y valeroso, todos alababan a Kenta por semejante hijo. Pero Kenta, pensando en Daisuke y en Kasumi, de quienes revivía la juventud y la gracia, amaba a Minato como a un hijo y secretamente le reverenciaba como a su señor.

Mas sucedió que toda su alegría quedó desvanecida cuando unos mercaderes de Kumogakure atrajeron a Minato a bordo de su nave y se lo llevaron como una hermosa presa. Mientras se hacían a la vela hacia ignotas tierras, Minato se debatía como un lobezno cogido en la trampa. Pero es verdad probada, y todos los marineros lo saben, que el mar lleva a disgusto las naves desleales y no protege los raptos ni las traiciones. Sublevóse furiosa, sumergió a la nave en tinieblas y la arrastró durante ocho días y ocho noches a la ventura. Al fin los marineros vislumbraron a través de la niebla una costa escarpada y erizada de escollos, contra la cual se estrellaría la quilla. Se arrepintieron; comprendiendo que la furia del mar provenía de aquel niño en mala hora arrebatado, hicieron, voto de liberarle y aparejaron una barca para llevarlo a la orilla. De súbito aplacóse el viento, decreció el oleaje y mientras la nave de los noruegos desaparecía en lontananza, las olas risueñas y apacibles condujeron la barca de Minato hasta la arena de una playa.

Con un gran esfuerzo escaló el acantilado y vio que más allá de una landa hundida y desierta se extendía una selva sin fin. Se lamentaba añorando a Jiraiya, a Kenta, su padre, y la tierra de Kaminari, cuando el bullicio lejano de una cacería, a toque de cuerno y con gran algazara, regocijó su corazón. De entre la espesura surgió un hermoso ciervo. La jauría y los monteros le seguían el rastro con gran tumulto de voces y trompetas, pero como los sabuesos colgaban ya en racimos de la piel de su crucero, la bestia, a algunos pasos de Minato , dobló las patas, agonizante. Un montero la remató con el venablo. Mientras los cazadores alineados en círculo señalaban pieza cobrada a toque de cuerno, Minato , atónito, vio que el montero mayor rajaba ampliamente el cuello del ciervo como para cortarlo. Exclamó:

—¿Qué hacéis, señor? ¿Está bien descabezar esta bestia tan noble, como si fuera un cerdo degollado? ¿Es costumbre del país?

—Buen hermano —respondió el montero—, ¿qué hago que pueda sorprenderte? Sí, corto primero la cabeza de este ciervo, después dividiré el cuerpo en cuatro partes y las llevaremos colgadas de los arzones de nuestras sillas al rey Hashirama, nuestro señor. Así lo hacemos y desde el tiempo de los más antiguos monteros se ha venido haciendo en Konohagakure. Pero si tú conoces alguna costumbre más loable, enséñanosla: toma este cuchillo, buen hermano, y nosotros la aprenderemos con mucho gusto.

Minato se hincó de rodillas y quitó la piel al ciervo antes de deshacerlo; después despedazó a la bestia dejando intacto el hueso sacro, según costumbre; luego separó las extremidades, el morro, la lengua, las criadillas y la vena del corazón.

Y monteros y lacayos de jauría, inclinados sobre él, le contemplaban arrobados:

—Amigo —dijo el montero mayor—, bellas costumbres son éstas; ¿en qué tierra las aprendiste? Dinos tu país y tu nombre.

—Buen señor, me llamo Minato y aprendí estas costumbres en mi tierra de Kaminari.

—¡Minato —dijo el montero—, que Dios recompense al padre que te ha criado tan noblemente! ¿Es sin duda barón rico y poderoso?

Pero Minato , que sabía hablar bien y callar mejor, contestó con astucia:

—No, señor, mi padre es un mercader. He huido secretamente de casa a bordo de una nave que partía para comerciar en lejanas tierras, pues querría aprender cómo se comportan los hombres de los países extranjeros. Pero si me aceptáis entre vuestros monteros, os seguiré de buena gana y os enseñaré, señor, otros pasatiempos de montería.

—Hermoso Minato , me admira que haya una tierra donde los hijos de los mercaderes sepan cosas que en otra ignoran los hijos de los caballeros. Pero ven con nosotros, si así lo deseas, y sé bienvenido. Te llevaremos al rey Hashirama, nuestro señor.

Minato acabó de descuartizar el ciervo. Dio a los perros el corazón, los despojos de la cabeza y las entrañas y enseñó a los cazadores cómo debe prepararse la porción destinada a los perros y la que ha de servir de cebo. Después enristró los trozos bien divididos y los confió a los diferentes monteros: la cabeza a uno, a otro la grupa y los grandes filetes; a éste espaldas, a aquél las ancas, a estotro los lomos. Les enseñó cómo habían de alinearse de dos en dos para cabalgar en buen orden, según la categoría de los pedazos de caza enristrados en las horquillas.

Luego se pusieron en camino, conversando, hasta que al fin divisaron un rico castillo. Estaba rodeado de prados, jardines, surtidores, pesquerías y tierras de labrantío. Numerosas naves fondeaban en el puerto. El castillo se erguía sobre el mar, fuerte y hermoso, bien fortificado contra todo asalto y toda artimaña de la guerra; y la torre del homenaje, erigida por gigantes en remotos tiempos, estaba construida con bloques de piedra, grandes y bien tallados, dispuestos como un tablero de verde y azul.

Minato preguntó el nombre de este castillo.

—Hermoso mancebo, se llama Meiji.

—Meiji —exclamó Minato —, ¡bendito seas de Dios y benditos sean tus moradores!

Señores, era allí donde en otro tiempo, con gran júbilo, su padre Daisuke celebró sus desposorios con Kasumi. Mas, ¡ay!, Minato lo ignoraba.

Llegados al pie de la torre maestra, las charangas de los monteros atrajeron a las puertas a los barones y al mismo rey Hashirama.

Después que el montero mayor lo hubo contado la aventura, Hashirama admiró los hermosos arreos de caballería, el ciervo bien despedazado y el gran acierto en los usos de la montería. Pero admiraba sobre todo al hermoso muchacho extranjero y sus ojos no podían separarse de él. ¿De dónde provenía tan honda ternura? El rey interrogaba a su corazón y no podía comprenderlo. Señores, era su sangre que se conmovía y hablaba dentro de sí y el amor que en otro tiempo sintiera por Kasumi, su hermana.

Por la noche, una vez levantados los manteles, un juglar galés, maestro en su arte, avanzó entre los barones reunidos y cantó layes de arpa. Minato estaba sentado a los pies del rey y como el arpista preludiara una nueva melodía, Minato le habló así:

—Maestro, este romance es bello entre los más bellos: los antiguos bretones lo compusieron antaño para celebrar los amores de Graelent. Dulce es su tono y dulces sus palabras. Maestro, tu voz es hábil, acompáñalo bien con tu arpa.

El galés cantó y respondió luego:

—Chiquillo, ¿qué sabes tú del arte de los instrumentos? Si los mercaderes de la tierra de Kaminari enseñan también a sus hijos a tocar el arpa, la cítara y la vihuela, toma el arpa y muéstranos tu habilidad.

Minato tomó el arpa y cantó tan bellamente que los barones se enternecieron al oírle. Y Hashirama admiraba al arpista venido de aquel Kaminari adonde antaño Daisuke se llevó a Kasumi.

Acabado el canto, el rey permaneció largo rato callado.

—Hijo —exclamó al fin—, ¡bendito sea el maestro que te enseñó y bendito de Dios seas tú! Dios ama a los buenos cantores. Su voz y el arpa penetran en el corazón de los hombres, desvelan los recuerdos amables y hacen olvidar los duelos y las vilezas. Has venido a esta mansión para alegría nuestra. ¡Quédate por mucho tiempo a mi lado, amigo!

—De buena gana os serviré, señor —respondió Minato —, como arpista, como montero y como súbdito vuestro.

Así lo hizo y, durante tres años, un mutuo afecto creció en sus corazones. Durante el día, Minato seguía a Hashirama a la audiencia o a la caza y, por la noche, como dormía en la cámara real con los privados y los fieles, si el rey estaba triste tocaba el arpa para mitigar sus penas. Los barones le querían y, más que ninguno, como os enseñará la historia, el senescal Tobirama. Pero más tiernamente que los barones y que Tobirama le amaba el rey. A pesar de su afecto, Minato no se consolaba de haber perdido a su padre, a su maestro Jiraiya y la tierra de Kaminari.

Señores, el narrador, para no ser enojoso, debe evitar los relatos demasiados largos. Muy bellos y muy diversos son los elementos de esta historia: ¿qué ganaríamos con prolongarla? Diré, pues, brevemente, que tras haber vagado largo tiempo por tierras y por mares, Kenta el Fidelísimo atracó en Konohagakure y enseñando al rey el carbunclo dado por él a Kasumi en otro tiempo como rico presente nupcial, le dijo:

—Rey Hashirama, éste es Minato de Kaminari, vuestro sobrino, hijo de vuestra hermana Kasumi y del rey Daisuke. El duque Rui gobierna su tierra contra toda razón: es hora de que vuelva a su heredero.

Y diré brevemente cómo Minato , ya armado caballero por su tío, atravesó el mar en las naves de Konohagakure, se hizo reconocer por los antiguos vasallos de su padre, desafió al asesino de Daisuke, le dio muerte, y recobró su tierra.

Pensó luego que el rey Hashirama ya no viviría feliz sin él, y como la nobleza de su corazón le revelaba siempre la decisión más acertada, llamó a sus condes y barones y les habló de esta manera:

—Señores de Kaminari, he reconquistado este país y he vengado al rey Daisuke con la ayuda de Dios y la vuestra. Así he reivindicado a mi padre. Pero dos hombres, Kenta y el rey Hashirama de Konohagakure, han sostenido al huérfano y al niño errante y debo también llamarles padres, ¿No les debo prestar, también, mi ayuda? Ahora bien, el hombre de alto rango posee dos cosas: su tierra y su cuerpo. A Kenta, que veis aquí, cederé mi tierra: padre, vuestra será y de vuestro hijo después de vos. Al rey Hashirama cederé mi cuerpo; abandonaré este país, aunque muy amado, e iré a servir a Hashirama, mi señor, en Konohagakure. Esta es mi idea; pero vosotros sois mis leales, señores de Kaminari, y me debéis consejo. ¡Sí alguno de vosotros quiere enseñarme otra resolución, que se levante y que hable!

Pero todos los barones le ensalzaron con sus lágrimas y Minato , llevando consigo únicamente a Jiraiya, se dispuso a partir hacia la tierra de Hashirama.

* * *

**Nota: El lenguaje utilizado es el español antiguo por si no se entienden algunas cosas**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 Takuma de Uzushiogakure

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

II

**TAKUMA DE UZUSHIOGAKURE**

Al regreso de Minato , Hashirama y toda la baronía estaban consternados. Porque el rey de Uzushiogakure había equipado una flota para devastar Konohagakure, si Hashirama se negaba, como venía haciendo durante quince años, a satisfacer un tributo que pagaban sus antepasados. Pues sabréis que, según se convenía en antiguos tratados, ellos podían recaudar en Konohagakure, trescientas libras de cobre el primer año, trescientas libras de plata fina el segundo, y trescientas libras de oro el tercero. Llegado el cuarto año, llevábanse trescientos mancebos y trescientas doncellas de quince años escogidos a suerte entre las familias de Konohagakure.

Este año el rey había enviado a Meiji, para presentar su mensaje, a un caballero gigante, Takuma, con cuya hermana estaba casado y a quien nadie había vencido jamás en batalla. Pero el rey Hashirama, por medio de cartas selladas, había convocado en la corte a todos los barones de su tierra para tomar consejo.

Llegado el tiempo señalado y cuando los barones estuvieron reunidos en la sala abovedada del palacio, y Hashirama se hubo sentado bajo el dosel, Takuma habló así.

—Rey Hashirama, escucha por última vez la orden del rey de Uzushiogakure, mi señor. Te conmina a pagar ya el tributo que le debes. Y como lo has demorado con exceso, requiere que me sean entregados en este día trescientos mancebos y trescientas doncellas de quince años de edad, elegidos a suerte entre las familias de Konohagakure. Mi nave anclada en el puerto de Meiji se los llevará para hacerlos súbditos nuestros. Con todo, y no hago excepción más que de ti, rey Hashirama, como es debido, si alguno de tus barones quiere probar en batalla que el rey de Uzushiogakure recaba este tributo contra razón, aceptaré su reto. ¿Cuál de entre vosotros, señores de Konohagakure, quiere combatir por el honor de su país?

Los barones mirábanse unos a otros a hurtadillas; luego bajaron la frente. El uno se decía:

—Observa, desdichado, la estatura de Takuma de Uzushiogakure: es más fuerte que cuatro hombres robustos. Mira su espada: ¿ no sabes acaso que por sortilegio ha hecho saltar la cabeza de los más intrépidos campeones, durante los muchos años que el rey de Uzushiogakure envía a este gigante a llevar sus desafíos por vasallas tierras? Infeliz: ¿quieres ir a buscar la muerte? ¿Para qué tentar a Dios?

Otro pensaba: «¿Os he criado, hijos míos, para tareas de siervos, y a vosotras, amadas hijas, para mujeres de placer? ¡Mi muerte, no obstante, no podría salvaros!»

Y todos callaban. Takuma insistió:

—¿Quién de vosotros, señores de Konohagakure, acepta mi reto? Le ofrezco una hermosa batalla, pues dentro de tres días llegaremos en barca a la isla de Minowa, más allá de Meiji. Allí vuestro caballero y yo lucharemos de hombre a hombre, y la gloria de haber aceptado el desafío recaerá sobre sus allegados.

Seguían callando y Takuma parecía un gerifalte a quien se encierra en una jaula de pajarillos: al entrar, todos enmudecen. Takuma habló por tercera vez:

—Pues bien, señores de Konohagakure, ya que esta solución os parece más noble, ¡elegid vuestros hijos a suerte y me los llevaré! No creí que este país estuviera habitado solamente por siervos.

Entonces Minato se arrodilló a los pies del rey Hashirama y dijo:

—Señor rey, si queréis concederme esta gracia, yo libraré batalla.

En vano quiso el rey disuadirle. ¡Era un caballero tan joven! ¿De qué le serviría su intrepidez? Pero Minato dio su prenda a Takuma y Takuma la recibió.

El día señalado, Minato , de pie sobre una colcha de rojo cendal, se hizo armar para la gran aventura. Revistióse de la coraza y del yelmo de acero bruñido. Lloraban los barones de pena por el osado y de vergüenza de ellos mismos.

—¡Ah, Minato ! —se decían—, intrépido barón, juventud en flor..., ¿por qué no he emprendido yo antes que tú esta batalla? ¡Mi muerte arrojaría un duelo menor sobre esta tierra!

Suenan las campanas y toda la baronía con la gente menuda, viejos, niños y mujeres, rogando y llorando, escoltan a Minato hasta la playa. Esperan, pues la esperanza anida en el corazón, del hombre, por mísero que sea el pasto.

Minato subió a una barca y se hizo a la mar hacia la isla de San Sansón. Pero Takuma había prendido en su mástil una vela de rica púrpura y llegó el primero a la isla. Atracaba su barca en la playa, cuando Minato , tomando tierra a su vez, empujó con el pie la suya hacia el mar.

—Vasallo, ¿qué haces? —dijo Takuma—, ¿por qué no has amarrado como yo tu barca?

—Vasallo, ¿para qué? —respondió Minato —. Sólo uno de nosotros ha de quedar vivo aquí, ¿no basta una sola barca?

Y los dos, hostigándose con palabras injuriosas, se adentraron en la isla.

Nadie vio la áspera batalla; pero por tres veces pareció como si la brisa del mar trajera a la playa un grito furioso. Entonces, en señal de duelo, las mujeres batían palmas a coro y los compañeros de Takuma, reunidos aparte ante sus tiendas, se reían. Al fin, hacia la hora nona, vieron a lo lejos ondear la vela de púrpura; la barca de Takuma abandonó la isla y resonó un clamor de angustia:

—¡ Takuma! ¡ Takuma!

Pero cuando la barca destacóse de súbito en la cresta de una ola mostró a un caballero erguido en la proa; blandía una espada en cada mano: era Minato . Inmediatamente veinte barcas volaron a su encuentro y los jóvenes se arrojaron a nado hacia él. El valiente se lanzó sobre la playa y mientras las madres, de hinojos, besaban su cota de hierro, gritó a los compañeros de Takuma:

—Señores de Uzushiogakure, Takuma ha peleado bien. Ved: mi espada está mellada, un fragmento de la hoja quedó hundido en su cráneo. Llevaos este trozo de acero, señores: es el tributo de Konohagakure.

Luego subió hacia Meiji. A su paso los niños liberados agitaban ramas verdes dando grandes voces; ricas colgaduras pendían de las ventanas. Pero cuando entre cantos de alegría, tañido de campanas, trompetas y bocinas, tan sonantes que no se hubiera oído el trueno de Dios, Minato se encaminó al castillo, desplomóse en los brazos del rey Hashirama; y la sangre brotaba de sus heridas.

Con hondo desaliento los compañeros de Takuma llegaron a Uzushiogakure. Antaño, cuando Takuma entraba de nuevo en el puerto de Naoya, se regocijaba volviendo a ver a sus hombres que le aclamaban en tropel, y a la reina su hermana y a su sobrina Kushina la Pelirroja, la de los cabellos de seda, cuya belleza resplandecía como el alba. Ellas le acogían tiernamente y si había recibido alguna herida le curaban, pues sabían de bálsamos y brebajes que reaniman a los heridos en trance de muerte, ¿Pero de qué les servirían ahora las recetas mágicas, las hierbas cortadas en horas propicias, los filtros? Yacía muerto, cosido en una piel de ciervo, con el fragmento de espada enemiga clavado aún en el cráneo. Kushina la Pelirroja lo recogió para guardarlo en su cofrecillo de marfil, precioso como un relicario, inclinadas sobre el gran cadáver, madre e hija, repitiendo sin cesar el elogio del muerto y lanzando sin tregua la misma imprecación contra el matador, dirigían cada una a su turno, entre las mujeres, el fúnebre lamento. Desde aquel día Kushina la Pelirroja aprendió a odiar el nombre de Minato de Kaminari.

Pero Minato languidecía en Meiji: manaba de sus heridas sangre envenenada. Los médicos reconocieron que Takuma había hincado en su carne un venablo emponzoñado y, como sus bebidas y su triaca no podían salvarle, lo dejaron a la mano de Dios. Sus llagas exhalaban un hedor tan odioso que sus amigos más caros huían de él, todos menos el rey Hashirama, Jiraiya y Tobirama. Sólo ellos podían permanecer a su cabecera y el amor que sentían superaba a su horror. Al fin, Minato se hizo llevar a una cabaña construida en un lugar apartado de la playa y tendido ante las olas esperaba la muerte. Pensaba:

«¿Me habéis, pues, abandonado, rey Hashirama, a mí que he salvado el honor de vuestra tierra? No, ya lo sé, buen tío, que daríais vuestra vida por la mía; pero ¿qué podría vuestro afecto? Debo morir. Es dulce, no obstante, ver el sol, y mi corazón, es valiente aún. Quiero probar el mar azaroso... Quiero que me lleve lejos, solo. ¿Hacia qué tierra? No sé; pero tal vez allí encontraré a alguien que me cure. Y tal vez otro día vuelva a serviros como arpista, montero y vasallo»

Suplicó tanto, que el rey Hashirama asintió a su deseo. Llevóle a una barca sin vela ni remos, y quiso Minato que solamente colocaran el arpa a su vera. ¿Para qué los remos? ¿Para qué la espada? Como un marino, que en el curso de una larga travesía arroja por la borda el cadáver de un viejo compañero, así Jiraiya con trémulos brazos empujó hacia el mar la barca donde yacía su hijo querido, y el mar se la llevó.

Durante siete días y siete noches, le arrastró dulcemente. A veces, Minato pulsaba el arpa para calmar su angustia. Por fin, el mar, sin saberlo él, le acercó a la orilla. Y he aquí que aquella noche unos pescadores habían salido del puerto para echar sus redes y remaban, cuando oyeron una melodía dulce, vigorosa y brillante, que corría a ras de las olas. Inmóviles, con los remos suspendidos sobre las olas, escuchaban; al primer albor de la aurora percibieron la barca errante.

—Así —se decían—, una música sobrenatural envolvía la nave de San Brandano cuando bogaba hacia las Islas Afortunadas sobre la mar blanca como la leche.

Remaron para alcanzar la barca: navegaba a la deriva; nada parecía vivir en ella sino el tañido del arpa; pero a medida que se acercaban, la melodía se debilitó, extinguióse, y cuando la alcanzaron, las manos de Minato , inertes, cayeron de nuevo sobre las cuerdas temblorosas. Recogiéronle y retornaron al puerto para ponerle en manos de su compasiva señora, quien acaso sabría curarle.

¡Ay!, aquel puerto era Naoya, donde yacía Takuma; su sobrina era Kushina la Pelirroja. Sólo ella, maestra en filtros, podía salvar a Minato ; pero, entre las mujeres, ella era la única que deseaba su muerte. Cuando Minato , reanimado por su arte, volvió en sí, comprendió que las olas le habían arrojado sobre una tierra de peligro. Pero animoso aún para defender su vida, supo encontrar rápidamente bellas y hábiles palabras. Contó que era un juglar que había tomado pasaje a bordo de una nave mercante, y que, navegando hacia Soragakure para aprender el arte de leer en las estrellas, unos piratas habían asaltado la nave: herido, escapó en aquella barca. Creyéronle: ninguno de los compañeros de Takuma reconoció al hermoso caballero de la isla de Minowa, tan feamente el veneno había deformado sus rasgos. Pero cuando, después de cuarenta días, Kushina la de los cabellos de seda le hubo casi curado, cuando ya en sus miembros, de nuevo flexibles, empezaba a renacer la gracia de la juventud, comprendió que era preciso huir; escapó, y después de correr muchos peligros, reapareció un, día ante el rey Hashirama.

* * *

**Nota: solo he cambiado algunos nombres, por lo tanto mis disculpas por si algunos personajes o lugares conservan el verdadero, pues no tienen gran importancia para la historia**


	3. Chapter 3 En busca de los cabellos

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

III

**EN BUSCA DE LA BELLA DE LOS CABELLOS DE SEDA**

Había en la corte del rey Hashirama cuatro barones, de lo más felón que imaginarse pueda y que odiaban de muerte a Minato por sus proezas y por el tierno amor que el rey le profesaba. Recuerdo sus nombres: Tomoeda, Daiki, Masato y Hisashi. El duque Tomoeda era, como Minato , sobrino del rey Hashirama. Comprendiendo que el rey procuraba envejecer sin hijos para dejar su tierra a Minato , se agudizó su envidia y con mentiras incitaba contra Minato los sentimientos de los personajes de Konohagakure.

—¡Cuántas maravillas en su vida! —decían los traidores—. Pero vosotros sois hombres de gran juicio, señores, y sin duda sabréis demostrarlo. Que haya triunfado de Takuma, es un gran prodigio; pero, ¿por qué suerte de hechizos ha podido, casi moribundo, bogar solo por el mar? Los magos pueden hacerlo, decimos. Además, ¿en qué embrujado país ha podido encontrar remedio a sus llagas? Ciertamente, es un hechicero. ¡Sí, su barca, su espada y su arpa están encantadas y cada día vierten venenos en el corazón del rey Hashirama! ¡Cómo ha sabido domar este corazón con poder y artes de brujería! ¡Será rey, señores, y vosotros tendréis vuestras tierras a feudo de un mago!

Convencieron por fin a la mayor parte de los barones, pues muchos hombres ignoran que lo que parece poder de magos, el corazón puede alcanzarlo por la fuerza del amor y de la osadía. Y fue por esto que los barones instaron al rey Hashirama a tomar por esposa una hija de rey, que le diera herederos; si rehusaba, retiraríanse a sus fortalezas para hacerle la guerra. El rey se resistía y juraba en su corazón que mientras viviera su amado sobrino ninguna hija de rey entraría en su lecho. Pero, a su vez, Minato , que soportaba con gran vergüenza la sospecha de amar a su tío con interesado amor, le apremió diciéndole que se rindiera a la voluntad de la baronía; si no, abandonaría la corte, e iría a servir al rico rey de Naka. Entonces Hashirama fijó un plazo a sus barones: pasados cuarenta días, expresaría su pensamiento.

El día señalado, solo en su cuarto, el Rey esperaba la llegada de los barones y pensaba tristemente:

«¿Dónde encontrar hija de rey tan lejana e inaccesible a quien pueda fingir, pero fingir tan sólo, que la quiero por esposa?»

En aquel instante, por la ventana abierta al mar, dos golondrinas que hacían su nido entraron jugueteando; luego, espantadas, desaparecieron. Pero de sus picos había escapado un largo cabello de mujer, más fino que un hilo y brillante como el fuego

Habiéndolo cogido Hashirama, hizo entrar a Minato y a los barones y les dijo:

—Para complaceros, señores, tomaré mujer, siempre que vosotros queráis buscar a la que he escogido.

—Ciertamente, la buscaremos, buen señor; pero, ¿quién es la elegida?

—Escogí aquella a quien perteneció este cabello y sabed que no quiero a ninguna otra.

—¿Y de dónde, buen señor, os viene este cabello de seda? ¿Quién os lo ha traído? ¿Y de qué país?

—Viene, señores, de la Bella de los cabellos de seda; dos golondrinas me lo han traído: ellas saben de qué país.

Los barones comprendieron que eran víctimas de una burla y un engaño. Miraban a Minato con desdén; porque sospechaban que él había aconsejado tal astucia. Pero Minato , habiendo examinado el cabello de oro, acordóse de Kushina la Pelirroja. Sonrió y habló así:

—Rey Hashirama, hacéis muy mal; ¿no veis que las sospechas de estos señores me avergüenzan? Pero en vano habéis preparado esta burla; yo iré a buscar a la Bella de los cabellos de oro. Sabed que la busca es peligrosa y que me será más difícil regresar de su país que de la isla donde he matado a Takuma; pero de nuevo quiero poner por vos, buen tío, mi cuerpo y mi vida a la ventura. Para que vuestros barones comprendan que os amo con amor leal, empeño mi fe en este juramento: O moriré en la empresa o conduciré a este castillo de Meiji a la Reina de los cabellos de seda.

Equipó una hermosa nave y la abasteció de trigo, vino, miel y toda clase de buenos manjares. Hizo subir en ella, además de Jiraiya, a cien jóvenes caballeros de alta alcurnia, escogidos entre los más audaces, vistióles con cotas de buriel y capas de tela basta, de tal modo que parecían mercaderes; pero bajo el puente de la nave ocultaban las ricas vestiduras de tisú de oro, de cendal y de escarlata que corresponden a los mensajeros de un rey poderoso.

Cuando la nave se hubo hecho a la mar, el piloto preguntó:

—Buen, señor, ¿hacia qué tierra navegamos?

—Amigo, ve con rumbo a Uzushiogakure, derecho al puerto de Naoya.

El piloto se estremeció, ¿Ignoraba Minato que desde la muerte de Takuma el rey de Uzushiogakure perseguía las naves de Konohagakure, apresaba a los marineros y los colgaba en la horca? El piloto obedeció, no obstante, y alcanzó la tierra peligrosa.

Minato supo persuadir a los hombres de Naoya de que sus compañeros eran unos mercaderes de Kirigakure venidos para comerciar en paz. Pero como estos raros mercaderes pasaban el día en los nobles juegos del chaquete y del ajedrez y parecían más hábiles en manejar los dados que en medir el trigo, Minato temió ser descubierto y no sabía cómo iniciar su empresa.

Cierta mañana, al rayar el alba, oyó una voz tan espantosa que se hubiera podido confundir con el grito de un demonio. Jamás había oído chillar a una bestia de un modo tan horrible y maravilloso a la vez. Llamó a una mujer que pasaba por el puerto.

—Decidme —exclamó—, señora, ¿de dónde viene esta voz que he oído? No me lo ocultéis.

—No, señor, os lo diré sin engaño. Sale de una bestia fiera, la más horrorosa que pueda haber en el mundo. Cada día baja de su caverna y se para en una de las puertas de la ciudad. Nadie puede entrar ni salir sin haber entregado al dragón una doncella; y así que la tiene entre sus garras la devora en un santiamén.

—Buena dama —dijo Minato —, no os burléis de mí, pero decidme si sería posible a un hombre nacido de madre vencerle en batalla.

—No sé, hermoso y dulce señor; lo cierto es que veinte esforzados caballeros han intentado ya la aventura; porque el rey de Uzushiogakure ha hecho proclamar por sus heraldos que concedería su hija Kushina la Pelirroja a quien aniquilara al monstruo; pero el monstruo los ha devorado a todos.

Minato deja a la mujer y vuelve hacia la nave. Se arma en secreto, y ¡qué asombro habría causado ver salir de aquel bajel mercante a un guerrero tan ricamente ataviado y tan apuesto caballero! Pero el puerto estaba desierto, pues acababa de apuntar el día, y nadie vio al valiente cabalgando hasta la puerta que la dama le había mostrado. De súbito bajaron por el camino cinco hombres, que espoleaban a sus caballos, sueltos los frenos, y huían hacia la ciudad. Minato asió a uno de ellos por la roja melena trenzada, con tanta fuerza, que le derribó sobre la grupa de su caballo y le mantuvo inmóvil.

—¡Salve, buen señor! —dijo Minato —, ¿por dónde viene el dragón?

Y cuando el fugitivo le hubo enseñado el camino, Minato le soltó.

El monstruo se acercaba. Tenía cabeza de bicha, los ojos rojos corno carbones encendidos, dos cuernos en la frente, las orejas largas y peludas, garras de león, cola de serpiente y el cuerpo escamoso como el de un grifo.

Minato arrojó contra él su corcel con tal furia, que éste, a pesar del miedo que le dominaba, arremetió contra el monstruo. La lanza de Minato chocó contra las escamas y voló hecha añicos. Al punto el osado saca su espada, la levanta, la descarga sobre la cabeza del dragón, pero... ¡ni llega a cortar la piel!... El monstruo ha sentido el golpe y se enfurece, lanza sus garras contra el escudo, las hinca en él y hace volar las ligaduras. A pecho descubierto Minato le hostiga todavía con la espada y pega, por fin, sobre sus flancos un golpe tan violento que hace retumbar el aire. Todo en vano: no puede herirle. Entonces el dragón vomita por las ventanas de la nariz un doble chorro de llamas venenosas; la cota de Minato se torna negra como un carbón apagado, su caballo se desploma y muere. Pero el héroe, levantándose de súbito, hunde su buena espada en la garganta del monstruo: la clava entera y le parte el corazón en dos pedazos. El dragón lanza por última vez su horrible rugido y muere.

Minato le cortó la lengua y la metió en su jubón. Después, aturdido por la acre humareda se encaminó, para calmar su sed, hacia un estanque que brillaba a lo lejos. Pero el veneno que destilado por la lengua del dragón le impregnaba ardía por su cuerpo y, entre las altas hierbas que bordeaban el pantano, el héroe cayó inanimado.

Sabed, pues, que el fugitivo de la roja cabellera trenzada era el cobarde Shinnosuke el Rojo, el senescal del rey de Uzushiogakure, que codiciaba a Kushina la Pelirroja. Pero tal es la fuerza del amor, que cada mañana se emboscaba, armado, para atacar al monstruo; sin embargo, con sólo oír de lejos su grito, el valiente huía.

Aquel día, seguido de sus cuatro compañeros, osó desandar el camino. Encontró al dragón derribado, el caballo muerto, el escudo roto y pensó que el vencedor acababa de morir por allí cerca. Entonces cortó la cabeza del monstruo, la llevó al rey y reclamó el hermoso salario prometido.

El rey desconfió un tanto de su proeza; pero queriendo hacerle justicia, ordenó a sus vasallos que acudieran a la corte al cabo de tres días. Ante la baronía reunida, el senescal Shinnosuke exhibiría la prueba de su victoria.

Cuando Kushina la Pelirroja supo que sería concedida su mano a aquel cobarde, soltó primero una larga carcajada y luego se deshizo en lamentos. Pero a la mañana siguiente, sospechando la impostura, tomó consigo a su paje, el rubio y fiel Haru, y a Mikoto, su joven sirvienta y compañera, hasta que Kushina notó en el camino unas huellas de caballo de forma singular; sin duda éste no era del país. Después encontró el monstruo descabezado y el caballo muerto: no iba enjaezado según la costumbre de Uzushiogakure. Con toda seguridad era un extranjero quien había matado al dragón: pero ¿vivía aún?

Kushina, Haru y Mikoto le buscaron largo rato; por último, entre las hierbas del pantano, Mikoto vio brillar el yelmo del valiente. Respiraba aún, Haru lo montó en su caballo y lo llevó secretamente a la cámara de las mujeres. Allí Kushina contó la aventura a su madre, y le confió el extranjero. Cuando la reina le despojaba de su armadura, la lengua envenenada del dragón cayó de entre las ropas. Entonces la reina de Uzushiogakure hizo volver en sí al herido por la virtud de una hierba y le dijo:

—Extranjero, yo sé que tú eres el verdadero matador del dragón. Pero nuestro senescal, un felón, un cobarde, le ha cortado la cabeza y reclama a mi hija Kushina la Pelirroja en recompensa. ¿Sabrás dentro de dos días probarle su injusticia en batalla?

—Reina —dijo Minato —, el plazo es corto. Pero sin duda vos podéis curarme en dos días. He conquistado a Kushina luchando con el dragón; tal vez la conquistaré luchando con el senescal.

Entonces la reina le alojó espléndidamente y preparó para él remedios eficaces. Al día siguiente Kushina la Pelirroja le preparó un baño y ungió dulcemente su cuerpo con un bálsamo que su madre había compuesto. Deteniendo la mirada sobre el rostro del herido, vio que era hermoso y sumergióse con placer en estos pensamientos:

«Ciertamente, si su valentía es tanta como su hermosura, mi campeón librará ruda batalla»

Minato , reanimado por el calor del agua y la fuerza de los aromas, la miraba y, pensando qua había conquistado a la Reina de los cabellos de seda, inició una sonrisa. Kushina lo notó y dijo para sí:

«¿Por qué ha sonreído este extranjero? ¿He cometido alguna inconveniencia? ¿He olvidado alguno as los servicios que una doncella debe prestar a su huésped? Habrá reído porque he olvidado pulir sus armas empañadas por el veneno»

Fue, pues, adonde la armadura de Minato estaba guardada:

«Este yelmo es de buen acero —pensó—; no cederá en lo mejor del combate. Y esta cota es fuerte, ligera y muy digna de ser ceñida por un valiente»

Asió la espada por la empuñadura:

«He aquí una hermosa espada, como tan intrépido caballero requiere»

Saca de la rica vaina, para enjugarla, la hoja ensangrentada. Pero ve que tiene mellas profundas. Repara en la forma del mellado: ¿no sería aquella la hoja que se rompió en la cabeza de Takuma? Vacila, mira una y otra vez para cerciorarse de lo que imagina. Corre a la cámara donde guarda el fragmento de acero extraído en otro tiempo del cráneo de Takuma. Junta el fragmento al mellado; apenas se perfila señal de rotura.

Entonces se precipitó hacia Minato y, blandiendo sobre la cabeza del herido la enorme espada, le gritó:

—Tú eres Minato de Kaminari, el matador de Takuma, mí tío amado. ¡Muere, pues, tú también!

Minato hizo un esfuerzo para detener su brazo: pero fue en vano; su cuerpo estaba tullido aunque su espíritu se conservara ágil. Habló, pues, ingeniosamente, de esta manera:

—Sea, moriré, pero para ahorrarte eternos remordimientos, escucha, hija de rey: sabe que no solamente tienes el poder sino el derecho cíe matarme. Sí, tú tienes derecho sobre mi vida pues por dos veces me la has conservado y devuelto. La primera vez, no ha mucho; yo era el juglar herido que tú salvaste al expulsar de mi cuerpo el virus con que el venablo de Takuma lo había emponzoñado. No te sonrojes, doncella, por haber curado estas heridas, ¿Acaso no las recibí en leal combate? ¿Acaso he matado a Takuma a traición? ¿No me había desafiado? ¿No había de defender mi cuerpo? Yendo a recogerme al pantano me has salvado por segunda vez. ¡Ah! Es por ti, doncella, por quien he combatido al dragón... Pero dejemos estas cosas: quería probarte solamente que habiéndome librado del peligro de la muerte por dos veces, tienes derecho sobre mi vida. Mátame, pues, si piensas ganar con ello loor y gloria. Acaso cuando estés en brazos del valeroso senescal, te será dulce pensar en tu huésped herido, el que arriesgó su vida para conquistarte y al que habrás matado, indefenso, en este baño.

Kushina exclamó:

—Oigo palabras maravillosas. ¿Por qué el matador de Takuma ha querido conquistarme? ¡Ah! Ya que Takuma había intentado arrebatar en su nave a las doncellas de Konohagakure, quieres tomar hermosas represalias y te jactarías llevándote como sierva aquella a quien Takuma amaba por encima de todas...

—No, hija del rey —dijo Minato —. Un día, dos golondrinas volaron hasta Meiji llevando allí uno de tus cabellos de seda. Creí que venían a anunciarme paz y amor. Por esto he venido a buscarte al otro lado del mar. Por esto he afrontado al monstruo y su veneno. Mira este cabello cosido entre los hilos de oro de mi brial; el oro de los hilos se ha desvanecido; el oro del cabello brilla con toda su hermosura.

Kushina tiró la gran espada y, tomando en sus manos el brial de Minato , vio el cabello de seda. Permaneció largo rato callada; después besó al huésped en los labios en señal de paz y le revistió de ricas prendas.

El día de la asamblea de los barones, Minato envió a Haru, el paje de Kushina, para ordenar a sus compañeros que se trasladaran a la corte, ataviados como correspondía a los mensajeros de un gran rey, porque esperaba conseguir aquel mismo día el término de la aventura. Jiraiya y los cien caballeros, que hacía cuatro días se hallaban desolados por la pérdida de Minato , se regocijaron con la noticia.

Entraron uno a uno en la sala donde se agolpaban, incontables, los barones de Uzushiogakure, y se sentaron en una sola hilera. Las pedrerías centelleaban a lo largo de sus ricas vestiduras de escarlata, de cendal y de púrpura. Los habitantes decían para sí:

—¿Quiénes son, estos magníficos señores? ¿Quién les conoce? ¡Ved esos mantos suntuosos adornados con ofre y cebellina! ¡Ved en el puño de las espadas, en el broche de las pellizas, rutilar los rubíes, los berilos, las esmeraldas y tantas piedras preciosas de las que ni siquiera sabemos el nombre! ¿Quién vio jamás semejante esplendor? ¿De dónde vendrán estos señores? ¿De quién son vasallos?

Pero los cien caballeros permanecían silenciosos, inmóviles en su sitio, sin levantarse por nadie.

Cuando el rey de Uzushiogakure se hubo sentado bajo el dosel, el senescal Shinnosuke el Rojo se ofreció a probar con testigos y a sostener en batalla eme había matado al monstruo y que en consecuencia Kushina la Pelirroja le debía ser entregada. Entonces Kushina se inclinó ante su padre, y dijo:

—Rey, ahí está un hombre que pretende convencer al senescal de mentira y felonía. A este hombre, dispuesto a probar que él ha librado a vuestra tierra del azote y que vuestra hija no debe ser abandonada a un cobarde, ¿prometéis perdonarle sus antiguos agravios, por grandes que sean, y concederle vuestro favor y vuestra paz?

El rey quedó pensativo, sin apresurarse a responder, tero sus barones gritaron á un tiempo:

—¡Otorgadlo, señor, otorgadlo!

Y el rey dijo:

—Otorgado.

Entonces Kushina se arrodilló a sus pies:

—Padre, dadme primero a mí el beso de gracia y de paz en señal de que lo daréis también a este hombre.

Cuando hubo recibido el beso, fue a buscar a Minato y lo llevó de la mano a la asamblea. A su vista, los cien caballeros se levantaron a la vez, le saludaron con los brazos en cruz sobre el pecho, alineáronse a su lado y los irlandeses comprendieron que era su señor. Muchos de ellos le reconocieron entonces y resonó un grito atronador:

—¡Es Minato de Kaminari, es el matador de Takuma!

Las espadas desnudas brillaron y voces furiosas repetían:

—¡Que muera!

Kushina exclamó:

—Rey, besa a este hombre en la boca como me has prometido.

El rey le besó en la boca. Y el clamor se aplacó.

Entonces Minato mostró la lengua del dragón y presentó batalla al senescal, que no osó aceptarla, reconociendo su impostura.

Minato habló así:

—Señores, yo he matado a Takuma, pero he cruzado el mar para ofreceros un hermoso desquite. A fin de compensar el desaguisado, he puesto mi cuerpo en peligro de muerte, librándoos del monstruo. De esta manera he conquistado a la bella y Pelirroja Kushina. Tengo, pues, derecho a llevarla en mi nave. Pero a fin de que en tierras de Uzushiogakure y de Konohagakure no reine jamás el odio sino el amor sabed que el rey Hashirama, mi caro señor, la tomará por esposa. Ved aquí cien caballeros de alta alcurnia dispuestos a jurar sobre las reliquias de los santos, que el rey Hashirama os envía paz y amor, que su deseo es honrar á Kushina como a su esposa amada y que todos los hombres de Konohagakure la servirán como a su reina y señora.

Trajeron los cuerpos santos, con gran júbilo, y los cien caballeros juraron que había dicho verdad.

El rey tomó a Kushina de la mano y preguntó a Minato si la conduciría lealmente a su señor. Y ante sus cien caballeros y ante los barones de Uzushiogakure, Minato lo juró.

Kushina la Pelirroja temblaba de vergüenza y de angustia. Una vez conquistada por Minato , éste la desdeñaba; el hermoso cuento del cabello de seda era una mentira y el triunfador la entregaba a otro... El rey puso la mano derecha de Kushina en la diestra de Minato , y éste la retuvo en señal de que se posesionaba de ella en nombre del rey de Konohagakure.

De este modo, por amor al rey Hashirama, con su ingenio y su bravura, Minato llevó a cabo la búsqueda de la Reina de los cabellos de seda.

* * *

**Nota: mis disculpas de ante mano si se me olvido cambiarle los nombres a los personajes como por ejemplo si sale "Tristan" en vez de "Minato", o si sale "la rubia" en vez de "la pelirroja" o cualquier otro caso en que no coincidan los personajes. Son errores míos u.u así que atent s a los próximos capitulos y asi me avisan por favor. **


	4. Chapter 4 El filtro

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

IV

**EL FILTRO**

Llegado el tiempo de entregar a Kushina a los caballeros de Konohagakure, su madre recogió hierbas, raíces y flores, las mezcló con vino y compuso un poderoso brebaje. Acabado éste con ciencia y magia, lo vertió en un frasco y dijo a Mikoto.

—Hija mía, has de seguir a Kushina al país del rey Hashirama, ya que le profesas un amor fiel. Toma, pues, este frasco de vino y recuerda mis palabras. Ocúltalo de manera que ningún ojo lo vea, ni ningún labio se le acerque. Llegada la noche nupcial y en el instante en que quedan solos los esposos, verterás este vino de hierbas en una copa y la presentarás al rey Hashirama y a la reina Kushina para que apuren su contenido entre los dos. Procura, hija mía, que sólo ellos prueben este brebaje porque tal es su virtud que quienes lo beban juntos, se amarán con todos sus sentidos, con todo su espíritu, para siempre, en la vida y en la muerte.

Mikoto prometió a la reina que lo haría según su voluntad.

La nave se llevaba a Kushina, cortando las profundas olas. Cuanto más se alejaba de la tierra de Uzushiogakure, más tristemente se lamentaba la doncella. Sentada bajo la tienda donde se había encerrado con Mikoto, su sirvienta, lloraba de nostalgia; ¿Adónde la arrastraban aquellos extranjeros? ¿Hacia dónde la empujaba el destino? Cuando Minato se le acercaba y quería calmarla con dulces palabras, se irritaba, le rechazaba y sentía el corazón henchido de odio. Había venido él, el raptor, el matador de Takuma; la había arrancando con astucia de su madre y de su país y no se había dignado guardarla para sí. ¡La llevaba como un raro botín, a través de las olas, hacia la tierra enemiga!

—¡Mísera! —decía ella—. ¡Maldita sea la mar que me lleva! ¡Más me valdría morir en la tierra donde nací que vivir allá abajo!

Cierto día amainaron los vientos; las velas colgaban fláccidas, a lo largo del mástil. Minato hizo tomar tierra en una isla y, cansados del mar, los cien caballeros y los marineros bajaron a la playa. Sólo Kushina permanecía en la nave con una pequeña sirvienta. Minato llegóse hasta la reina tratando de apaciguar su corazón. Ardía un sol de fuego, y abrasados ambos por la sed pidieron de beber. La pequeña buscó algún brebaje, hasta que descubrió, escondido, el frasco confiado a Mikoto por la madre de Kushina.

—¡He encontrado vino! —les gritó.

No, no era vino; era la pasión, era el bárbaro goce y la angustia sin fin; era la muerte. La muchacha llenó una copa y la presentó a su ama. Bebió a grandes tragos y luego la tendió a Minato , que también bebió.

En este instante entró Mikoto y vio con asombro que se miraban calladamente con loco embeleso. Ante ellos estaba la copa casi vacía. Cogióla, corrió a popa y la arrojó por la borda, gimiendo:

—¡Desgraciada! ¡Maldito sea el día en que nací y maldito el día que subí a esta nave! ¡Kushina, amiga, y vos, Minato , habéis bebido vuestra muerte!

De nuevo la nave se encaminaba a Meiji. Le parecía a Minato que una zarza viva de agudas espinas, de olorosas flores hincaba sus raíces en la sangre de su corazón y con fuertes lazos ligaba el hermoso cuerpo de Kushina a su cuerpo, a todo su espíritu y a todos sus deseos. Pensaba:

«Tomoeda, Hisashi, Tenchi y Gondoíno, felones que me acusabais de codiciar la tierra del rey Hashirama, ¡ah! ¡Soy más vil todavía, y no es su tierra lo que codicio ya! Buen tío, que me habéis amado huérfano, aun antes de reconocer la sangre de vuestra hermana Kasumi; vos que me llorabais tiernamente mientras vuestros brazos me llevaban a la barca sin velas ni remos, buen tío, ¿por qué desde el primer día no habéis arrojado lejos de vos al niño errante venido para traicionaros? ¡Ah! ¿Qué he pensado? Kushina es vuestra mujer y yo vuestro vasallo. Kushina es vuestra mujer y yo vuestro hijo. Kushina es vuestra mujer y no debe amarme»

Kushina le amaba y quería odiarle, sin embargo: ¿no la había desdeñado vilmente? Y se torturaba el corazón por este amor más doloroso que el odio.

Mikoto les observaba con angustia, más cruelmente atormentada aún, pues sólo ella sabía el daño que había causado. Les espió durante dos días, violes rehusar todo alimento, toda bebida y todo refrigerio, v buscarse mutuamente como ciegos que caminan uno hacia otro. Infelices cuando languidecían separados, más infelices todavía cuando, reunidos, temblaban ante el horror de la primera confesión.

Al tercer día, al encaminarse Minato hacia la tienda levantada sobre el puente de la nave, Kushina le vio acercarse y le dijo humildemente:

—Entrad, señor.

—Reina —dijo Minato —, ¿por qué me habéis llamado señor? ¿ No soy, por el contrario, vuestro súbdito y vuestro vasallo para reverenciaros, serviros y amaros como a reina y señora?

Kushina respondió:

—No, ¡ tú sabes que eres mi señor y mi dueño! ¡Tú sabes bien que tu fuerza me domina y que soy tu sierva! ¡Ojalá hubiera avivado en su día las llagas del juglar herido! ¡Ojalá hubiera dejado morir al matador del monstruo en las hierbas del pantano! ¡Ojalá hubiera descargado sobre él la espada empuñada cuando yacía en el baño! ¡Ay! ¡Yo no sabía entonces lo que ahora sé!

—Kushina, ¿qué sabéis, pues, hoy? ¿Qué es lo que os atormenta?

—¡Ah! Todo lo que sé me atormenta y todo lo que veo; ¡y también este cielo, y este mar, y mi cuerpo, y mi vida!

Apoyó un brazo en el hombro de Minato ; las lágrimas extinguieron el fulgor de sus ojos y sus labios temblaron. Él repitió:

—Amiga, ¿qué es, pues, lo que os atormenta?

Ella respondió:

—Vuestro amor.

Y entonces él puso los labios sobre los suyos.

Pero cuando por primera vez saboreaban juntos un goce de amor, Mikoto, que les espiaba, lanzó un grito, y con los brazos extendidos y con la faz enrojecida por las lágrimas, se arrojó a sus pies:

—¡Desdichado! ¡Deteneos, volved hacia atrás si podéis todavía! Pero no, el camino no tiene vuelta. Ya la fuerza del amor os arrastra y no tendréis jamás goce sin dolor. Es el vino de hierbas que os embriaga, es el brebaje de amor que vuestra madre, Kushina, me había confiado. Sólo el rey Hashirama lo había de beber con vos; pero el Enemigo se ha burlado de los tres y vosotros habéis apurado la copa. ¡Amigo Minato , Kushina amiga, en castigo de la mala custodia que he hecho, os abandono mi cuerpo y mi vida; ya que por mi culpa, en la copa maldita, habéis bebido el amor y la muerte!

Los enamorados se abrazaron; sus hermosos cuerpos palpitaban de deseo y de vida. Minato dijo:

—¡Venga, pues, la muerte!

Y al morir el día, sobre la nave que avanzaba más rápida que nunca hacia la tierra del rey Hashirama, unidos para siempre, se abandonaron al amor.

* * *

**Nota: en relación al ultimo párrafo en que dice "se abandonaron al amor" por si no entendieron Minato y Kushina... bueno ustedes saben se entregaron el uno al otro (OwO que lindo su primera vez). Dido esto por que mas adelante no quiero que crean que Kushina se entrego a Hashirama.**


	5. Chapter 5 Mikoto es entregada

**Disclaimer: este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado "Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bieder**

* * *

V

**MIKOTO ENTREGADA A LOS SIERVOS**

El rey Hashirama salió a la playa para recibir a Kushina la Pelirroja. Minato la asió de la mano y la condujo ante el rey; el rey tomó posesión de ella, cogiéndola a su vez de la mano. Con grandes honores la llevó hacia el castillo de Meiji y, al aparecer en la sala entre los vasallos, su belleza irradió una claridad tan maravillosa que los muros se iluminaron, como dorados por el sol naciente. Entonces el rey Hashirama ensalzó a Minato y a los cien caballeros que, en la nave aventurera, habían ido a buscar la alegría de sus ojos y de su corazón. ¡Ay! La nave os trae, a Vos también, noble rey, el bárbaro duelo y los fuertes tormentos.

Dieciocho días después, habiendo convocado a todos sus barones, tomó por mujer a Kushina la Pelirroja. Pero llegada la noche, Mikoto, a fin de ocultar el deshonor de la reina y salvarla de la muerte, ocupó el lugar de Kushina en el lecho nupcial. En castigo a la mala custodia que había hecho en el mar, y por amor a su amiga, sacrificó, fiel, la pureza de su cuerpo; y la oscuridad de la noche ocultó al rey su ardid y su vergüenza.

Los cronistas pretenden que Mikoto no había arrojado al mar el frasco de vino de hierbas no apurado por completo por los amantes; sino que, al amanecer, después que su señora hubo entrado en el lecho del rey Hashirama, Mikoto vertió en una copa el resto del filtro y la presentó a los desposados; cuentan que Hashirama bebió bastante de él y que Kushina tiró su parte, a escondidas. Pero sabed, señores, que estos cronistas han corrompido la historia, falseándola. Si han imaginado esta mentira es por no haber sabido comprender el maravilloso amor que Hashirama profesó siempre a la reina. Es muy cierto, como vais a oír pronto, que a pesar de las angustias, el tormento y las terribles represalias, nunca pudo Hashirama arrancar de su corazón, a Kushina ni a Minato ; pero sabed, señores, que no había bebido el vino de hierbas, ni hubo veneno ni sortilegio; sólo la tierna nobleza de su corazón inspiróle su cariño.

Kushina es reina y parece vivir con alegría. Kushina es reina y vive con tristeza. Kushina posee la ternura del rey Hashirama, los barones la honran y es amada por la servidumbre. Kushina pasa el día en sus habitaciones ricamente pintadas y tapizadas de flores. Kushina tiene los nobles joyeles, las telas de púrpura y los tapices venidos cíe Tesalia, los cantos de loa arpistas y las cortinas con bordados representando leopardos, águilas, papagayos y todos los animales del mar y de los bosques. Kushina tiene sus ardientes, sus bellos amores. Y Minato a su vera, a su antojo, de día y de noche; porque como requiere la costumbre de los grandes señores, duerme en la cámara real, entre los privados y los fieles. Kushina tiembla, sin embargo. ¿Por qué temblar? ¿No guarda secretos sus amores? ¿Quién sospecharía de Minato ? ¿Quién llegaría a sospechar de su hijo? ¿Quién la ve? ¿Quién la espía? ¿Acaso hay testigos? Sí, hay un testigo que la espía: Mikoto; Mikoto la acecha, Mikoto sola sabe su vida, Mikoto la tiene a su merced. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Si, cansada de preparar cada día, como sirvienta, el lecho donde ella había dormido primero, los denunciara al rey! ¡Si Minato muriera por su deslealtad! Y el miedo enloquece a la reina. No, no es de Mikoto, la fiel; es de su propio corazón de donde viene su tormento. Escuchad, señores, la gran traición que meditó; pero Dios, como oiréis, se apiadó de ella: ¡compadecedla vosotros también! Aquel día Minato y el rey estaban lejos, cazando, y Minato nada supo de este crimen. Kushina mandó llamar a dos siervos, les prometió la emancipación y sesenta monedas de oro si juraban cumplir su voluntad. Prestaron juramento.

—Yo os daré, pues —dijo—, una doncella; os la llevaréis al bosque, cerca o lejos, pero en tal lugar, que nadie descubra jamás la aventura. Allá la mataréis y me traeréis su lengua. Retened, para repetírmelas, las palabras que pronuncie. A la vuelta, seréis libres y ricos.

Y después llamó a Mikoto:

—Amiga, ya ves cómo languidece y enferma mi cuerpo; ¿quieres ir al bosque a buscar las hierbas apropiadas para este mal? Allí hay dos siervos que te guiarán; ellos saben dónde crecen las hierbas eficaces. Sígueles, hermana, y convéncete de que si te mando al bosque es porque en ello va mi reposo y mi vida.

Los siervos se la llevaron. Llegada al bosque quiso detenerse, pues las plantas salutíferas crecían, en abundancia a su alrededor. Pero la arrastraron más lejos.

—Ven, muchacha, no es este el lugar adecuado.

Uno de los siervos caminaba delante de ella; el otro la seguía. Iba cerrándose el sendero; sólo encontraban zarzas y cardos enmarañados. Entonces, el hombre que iba delante sacó su espada y se volvió. La desgraciada se acercó al otro pidiéndole ayuda; éste también tenía la espada desnuda en su mano, y dijo:

—Muchacha, hemos de matarte.

Mikoto cayó sobre la hierba y sus brazos trataban de apartar la punta de las espadas. Pedía clemencia con voz tan lastimera y tierna, que no pudieron por menos que exclamar:

—Doncella, si la reina Kushina, señora tuya y señora nuestra, quiere que mueras, sin duda habrá recibido de ti un gran agravio.

Ella respondió:

—No lo sé, amigos; sólo recuerdo una mala acción. Cuando partimos de Uzushiogakure, nos llevamos cada una, como la más preciada de las galas, una camisa para nuestra, noche de bodas. En el mar, Kushina rasgó su camisa nupcial y en la noche de sus bodas le presté la mía. Amigos: he ahí todo el mal que le he hecho. Pero ya que quiere mi muerte, decidle que le envío Salud y amor y que le doy las gracias por el bien y el honor que me ha dispensado desde niña, cuando, arrebatada por unos piratas, fui vendida a su madre y consagrada a su servicio. ¡Que Dios, en su bondad, guarde su honor, su cuerpo y su vida! Hermanos: ¡herid ahora!

Los siervos se apiadaron. Discutieron unos instantes y, juzgando que tal maldad no merecía la muerte, la ataron a un árbol.

Mataron luego a un perrito; uno de ellos le cortó la lengua, metióla en el faldón de su gonela y los dos comparecieron ante Kushina.

—¿Ha hablado? —preguntó ella, ansiosa.

—Sí, reina, ha hablado. Ha dicho que estabais enfurecida por un solo agravio: que rasgasteis en el mar una camisa traída do Uzushiogakure, fina y blanca como la nieve; ella os prestó la suya la noche de vuestra boda y éste fue, según dice, su único crimen. Ha dado las gracias por los muchos beneficios recibidos de vos desde la infancia, ha rogado a Dios que proteja vuestro honor y vuestra vida. Os envía salud y amor. Reina, he aquí su lengua.

—¡Asesinos! —gritó Kushina—; ¡devolvedme a Mikoto, mi amada sirvienta! ¿No sabéis acaso que era mi única amiga? ¡Asesinos, devolvédmela!

—Reina, con razón se dice: «La mujer cambia en pocas horas; la mujer ríe y llora, ama y odia al mismo tiempo» ¡La hemos matado, pues que vos lo mandasteis!

—¿Cómo he podido mandarlo? ¿Por qué razón? ¿No era mi amada compañera, la dulce, la fiel, la bella? Vosotros lo sabíais, asesinos. Yo la había enviado a buscar hierbas curativas y os la he confiado para que la custodiarais por el camino. Diré que la habéis matado y os mandaré quemar vivos.

—Reina, sabed que vive y os la traeremos sana y salva.

Pero ella no lo creía; enloquecida, maldecía a los asesinos, se maldecía a sí misma. Retuvo consigo a uno de los siervos, mientras el otro corría hacia el árbol donde había sido atada Mikoto.

—Hermosa, Dios os ha concedido su gracia y vuestra señora os llama.

Y al comparecer ante Kushina. Mikoto se arrodilló, pidiéndole perdón por sus errores; la reina, a su vez, había caído de hinojos y las dos se abrazaron, confundidas en un mismo éxtasis.

* * *

**Pobre Mikoto le entrego su pureza al rey con ta de salvar a Kushina. Oh que linda amistad**

**Bye nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6 El gran pino

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

VI

**EL GRAN PINO**

No es de la fiel Mikoto, sino de ellos mismos de quien los enamorados han de desconfiar. Pero, ¿cómo pueden estar alerta sus embriagados corazones? El amor les empuja, al igual que la sed precipita hacia el río en sus últimos momentos al ciervo moribundo, y el hambre precipita al gavilán agotado por un largo ayuno sobre su presa. ¡Ay!, el amor no puede ocultarse. Es cierto que por la prudencia de Mikoto nadie sorprendió a la reina entre los brazos de su amigo; pero a todas horas y en todo lugar, ¿no ve todo el mundo cómo el deseo les agita, cómo les oprime, cómo desborda de todos sus sentimientos como el mosto de la cuba?

Ya los cuatro traidores de la corte, que odian a Minato por sus proezas, rondan en tomo a la reina y conocen la verdad de sus bellos amores. Arden de codicia; de odio y de alegría. Llevarán la nueva al rey. Verán la ternura mudarse en furor, verán a Minato expulsado o entregado a la muerte, y el tormento de la reina. Temen, no obstante, la cólera de Minato ; pero al fin su odio supera al terror; un día, los cuatro barones llaman al rey Hashirama a parlamento y Tomoeda le dice:

—Bueno rey, sin duda tu corazón se indignará y nosotros sentimos gran pena por ello; paro vamos a revelarte lo que sabemos. Has dado tu confianza a Minato , y Minato quiere afrentarte. En vano te advertimos ya; por el amor de un solo hombre desprecias a tus familiares, a toda la baronía y nos abandonas a todos. Sabrás, pues, que Minato ama a la reina; es verdad probada y traída entre lenguas.

El noble rey vacila y al fin responde:

—¡Cobarde! ¿Qué felonía has meditado? Sin duda alguna llevo a Minato en el corazón. El día en que Takuma os presentó batalla, los tres bajasteis la frente, trémulos y mudos de pavor. Minato dio la cara por el honor de esta tierra y por cada una de sus heridas habría podido volar su alma. Por esto le odiáis y por esto yo le amo más que a ti, Tomoeda, más que a todos vosotros, más que a nadie. ¿Pero qué pretendéis haber descubierto? ¿Qué habéis oído?

—Nada, en verdad, señor, nada que tus ojos no puedan ver, nada que tus oídos no puedan escuchar. Danos crédito, gran señor; quizá llegues a tiempo aún.

Y retirándose le dejaron saborear el veneno a sus anchas. El rey no pudo ahuyentar el maleficio. Y contra su propio corazón, espió a su sobrino, espió a la reina. Pero Mikoto se dio cuenta, les advirtió y en vano el rey intentó sorprender a Kushina con astucias. Se indignó contra este vil forcejeo, y comprendiendo que no podía librarse jamás de la sospecha, hizo venir a Minato y le dijo:

—Minato , aléjate de este castillo; y cuando lo hayas abandonado no oses franquear jamás los fosos ni sus barreras. Unos felones te acusan de gran traición. No me interrogues: no sabría repetirte sus palabras sin que nos avergonzáramos los dos. No busques palabras que me aplaquen; siento que serían vanas. Con todo, no creo a los felones. De no ser así, ¿no te habría ya entregado a una afrentosa muerte? Pero sus maléficos discursos han trastornado mi corazón y sólo tu partida puede calmarlo. Vete; seguramente volveré, a llamarte pronto, ¡Vete, hijo mío, siempre amado!

Cuando los felones oyeron la noticia, dijeron entre ellos:

—¡Ha marchado, ha marchado el hechicero, expulsado como un ladrón! ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? ¡Sin duda pasará el mar para buscar aventuras y llevar sus desleales servicios a algún lejano rey!

No, Minato no tuvo fuerzas para partir. Franqueados loa fosos y las barreras del castillo, comprendió que ya no podría alejarse más; se detuvo en la misma villa de Meiji; se hospedó con Jiraiya en casa de un burgués y languideció, devorado por la fiebre, más profundamente herido que en otros tiempos cuando el venablo de Takuma había emponzoñado su cuerpo. Antaño, cuando yacía en la cabaña construida al borde de las olas y todos huían del hedor de sus llagas, tres hombres le asistían a pesar de todo: Jiraiya, Tobirama y el rey Hashirama. Ahora, Jiraiya y Tobirama se hallaban a su cabecera, pero el rey Hashirama no venía ya y Minato gemía:

—Es cierto, buen tío; mi cuerpo despide ahora el olor de un veneno más repugnante y vuestro amor no sabe vencer vuestro horror.

Pero sin alivio posible, en el ardor de la fiebre, el deseo le arrastraba, como un caballo desbocado, hacia las bien guardadas torres que tenían encerrada a la reina; caballo y caballero se estrellaban contra los muros de piedra; pero caballo y caballero volvían a levantarse y emprendían el regreso.

Tras las altas torres, Kushina la Pelirroja languidece también. Más desventurada todavía; pues ante los extraños que la espían tiene que fingir alegría y reír. Por la noche, tendida al lado del rey Hashirama, ha de domar, inmóvil, la agitación de sus miembros y los sobresaltos de la fiebre. Quiere huir hacia Minato . Sueña que se levanta y que corre hacia la puerta; pero en el dintel oscuro los traidores han tendido unas grandes hoces, las viles y afiladas hojas se hincan en sus piernas. Sueña que cae y que de sus rodillas desgarradas brotan dos rojas fuentes.

Pronto morirán los enamorados si nadie les socorre. ¿Y quién les va a socorrer sino Mikoto? Con peligro de su vida se desliza hacia la casa donde languidece Minato , Jiraiya le abre radiante y fiel siempre, para salvar a los enamorados, Mikoto enseña una astucia a Minato .

No, señores, jamás habréis oído hablar de un tan bello y amoroso ardid.

Tras del castillo de Meiji se extendía un vasto vergel cercado de empalizadas. Incontables y hermosos árboles crecían allí, cargados de frutas, de pájaros y de perfumados racimos. En el lugar más alejado del castillo, cerca de las estacas de la empalizada, se erguía un pino alto y recto, cuyo tronco sostenía un frondoso ramaje. A sus pies había un surtidor. El agua se esparcía primero, como un amplio espejo claro y apacible cerrado por una gradería de mármol; luego, contenido en un angosto cauce, corría por el vergel y, penetrando hasta el interior del castillo, atravesaba las habitaciones de las mujeres. Por indicación de Mikoto, Minato cortaba con arte pedazos de corteza y menudas ramitas, franqueaba las puntiagudas estacas y todos los días, al amparo del pino, arrojaba las virutas en la fuente. Ligeras como la espuma, sobrenadaban y corrían con ella y en las habitaciones de las mujeres Kushina espiaba su llegada. Las noches que Mikoto conseguía alejar al rey Hashirama y a los traidores, la enamorada corría al encuentro de su amigo.

Viene ágil pero temerosa, acechando a cada paso si los felones se han emboscado tras la arboleda. Pero en cuanto Minato la ve, se lanza hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Entonces la noche les protege y la sombra amiga del gran, pino les presta cobijo.

—Minato —dice la reina—, ¿no asegura la gente de mar que este castillo de Meiji está encantado y que por sortilegio, dos veces al año, en invierno y en verano, se esfuma y desaparece de la vista? Está perdido ahora, ¿No es éste el jardín maravilloso del que hablan los layes de arpa? Una muralla de aire lo encierra por todas partes; árboles floridos, tierra embalsamada; el héroe vive allí sin envejecer entre los brazos de su amiga y ninguna fuerza hostil puede quebrar el mágico vallado.

Sobre las torres de Meiji resuenan ya las trompas de los vigías que anuncian el alba.

—No —dice Minato —, la muralla de aire está rota ya y no es éste el jardín maravilloso. Pero un día, amiga, iremos al País Afortunado, del cual nadie regresa. Allí se eleva un castillo de mármol blanco; en cada una de sus ventanas un cirio arroja su luz; en cada una de ellas un juglar toca y canta una melodía sin fin; el sol no brilla allí y, sin embargo, nadie añora sus rayos; es el dichoso país de los escogidos.

Pero en las cimas de las torres de Meiji el alba ilumina los grandes bloques intercalados de verde y azul.

Kushina ha recobrado la alegría: la sospecha de Hashirama se desvanece y los felones comprenden, por el contrario, que Minato ha vuelto a ver a la reina. Pero Mikoto hace tan buena guardia que espían en vano.

Al fin, el duque Tomoeda -¡Dios le confunda!- dice a sus compañeros:

—Señores, tomemos consejo de Kabuto, el enano jorobado. Conoce las siete artes, la magia y toda clase de hechicerías. Cuando nace un niño, sabe observar tan bien los siete planetas y el curso do las estrellas, que relata por anticipado todos los puntos de su vida. Descubre, por el poder de Bugibus y de Noirón, las cosas secretas. Nos enseñará, si quiere, las astucias de Kushina la Pelirroja.

Por odio a la belleza y al valor, el hombrecillo malo trazó los signos cabalísticos, echó sus suertes y hechizos, observó el curso de Orión y de Lucifer, y dijo:

—Alegraos, grandes señores; esta noche podréis cogerles.

Le llevaron ante el rey:

—Señor —dijo el hechicero—, mandad a vuestros monteros que pongan la traílla a los sabuesos y ensillen los caballos; anunciad que durante ocho días y ocho noches viviréis en el bosque para dirigir la caza, y muera yo en la horca si esta misma noche no oís las palabras que Minato dirige a la reina.

El rey lo hizo así, con dolor de su corazón. Llegada la noche, dejó a sus monteros en el bosque, cogió al enano a cuestas y regresó a Meiji. Por una entrada secreta penetró en el jardín y el enano le condujo bajo el gran pino.

—Buen rey, es preciso que subáis por las ramas de este árbol. Llevaos arriba el arco y las flechas; tal vez puedan serviros. Permaneced quieto. No tendréis que esperar mucho.

—¡Vete, perro del demonio! —respondió Hashirama.

Y el enano se fue, llevándose el caballo.

Había dicho la verdad; el rey no tuvo que esperar mucho. La luna brillaba, clara y bella, en la noche inmaculada. Oculto en el ramaje, el rey vio a su sobrino saltar por encima de las estacas agudas. Minato llegó bajo el árbol y arrojó en el agua astillas y ramitas. Pero al inclinarse sobre la fuente para arrojarlas, vio reflejada en el agua la imagen del rey. ¡Ah! ¡Si pudiera detener las virutas que huyen! Pero no, corren raudas por el jardín. Allá en las habitaciones de las mujeres, Kushina acecha su llegada; ya, sin duda, las ve y corre. ¡Dios proteja a los amantes!

Ella se acerca. Sentado, inmóvil, Minato la mira, y oye en el árbol el rechinar de la flecha, empulgada en la cuerda del arco.

Llega, por fin, ágil y prudente como tiene por costumbre.

«¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué Minato no corre a mi encuentro esta noche? ¿Habrá visto algún enemigo?»

Se detiene, registra con la mirada los negros macizos. De súbito, a la luz de la luna distingue, a su vez, la sombra del rey dentro de la fuente. Se muestra muy mujer en la prudencia y no levanta ni un momento los ojos hacia las ramas del árbol.

—¡Dios mío! —dice en voz baja—, concededme tan sólo que pueda hablar yo primero.

Se acerca aún más. Escuchad cómo se adelanta y avisa a su amigo:

—Caballero Minato , ¿cómo habéis osado? ¡Llamarme a tal lugar y a tales horas! Muchas veces lo habíais hecho ya para dirigirme una súplica, según decís, ¿Qué ruego es éste? ¿Qué esperáis de mí? Al fin he venido, pues no puedo olvidar que sí soy reina a vos lo debo. Heme aquí, pues: ¿qué queréis?

—Pediros gracias, reina, a fin de que calméis al rey.

Ella tiembla y llora, pero Minato alaba a Dios que ha mostrado el peligro a su amiga.

—Sí, reina, con frecuencia os he mandado llamar y siempre ha sido en vano; jamás desde que he sido expulsado por el rey os habéis dignado acudir a mi llamada. Pero apiadaos del miserable que tenéis delante; el rey me odia, ignoro por qué; pero tal vez vos lo sabéis; y ¿quién podría apaciguar su cólera, sino vos sola, reina franca, Kushina cortés, en quien su corazón descansa?

—En verdad, caballero Minato , ¿ignoráis todavía, que sospecha de los dos? ¡Y de qué traición! ¿Y para mayor vergüenza he de ser yo quien os lo haga saber? Mi señor cree que yo os amo con amor culpable. Dios lo sabe, sin embargo, y si miento ¡que envilezca mi cuerpo!: jamás he dado mi amor a ningún, hombre; sólo al primero que me ha estrechado, virgen, entre sus brazos. ¿Y vos queréis, Minato , que yo implore al rey vuestro perdón? ¡Si llegara a saber que he venido bajo este pino, mañana haría aventar mis cenizas!

Minato gime:

—Buen tío, en verdad decimos: «Nadie es villano si no comete villanías» Pero ¿en qué corazón ha podido nacer tal sospecha?

—Caballero Minato , ¿qué queréis decir? No, el rey, mi señor, no habría imaginado nunca tal vileza. Pero los traidores de esta tierra le han hecho dar crédito a esta mentira, pues es fácil engañar a los corazones leales. Se aman, le han dicho, y los felones lo han presentado como un crimen. Sí, vos me amáis, Minato ; ¿por qué negarlo? ¿No soy la esposa de vuestro tío y no os he salvado dos veces de la muerte? Sí, yo os amaba en justa correspondencia: ¿no sois acaso del linaje del rey y no he oído muchas veces decir a mi madre que una mujer no ama a su señor si no ama también a sus parientes? ¡Es por el amor del rey que yo os amaba, Minato ! Y ahora, si os concede su gracia, estaré contenta. Pero estoy temblando, tengo mucho miedo. He estado aquí demasiado tiempo.

Desde el ramaje el rey se apiadó y sonrió dulcemente. Kushina huye, Minato vuelve a llamarla:

—Reina, en nombre del Salvador, ¡venid en mi auxilio, por caridad! Los cobardes quieren apartar del rey a todos los que le aman; lo han conseguido y ahora se burlan de él. Sea: partiré, pues, fuera de este país, muy lejos, miserable, como vine antaño; pero, por lo menos, obtened del rey que en pago de mis pasados servicios y para que pueda, sin afrenta, cabalgar lejos de aquí, me dé dinero suficiente para pagar mis gastos, para recobrar mi caballo y mis armas.

—No, Minato , vos no hubieseis debido dirigirme este ruego. Sola estoy en esta tierra, sola en este palacio donde nadie me ama, sin ningún apoyo y a merced del rey. ¿No veis que me expongo a una muerte vergonzosa si le digo una sola palabra por vos? ¡Amigo, que Dios os proteja! El rey os odia contra toda razón. Pero dondequiera que vayáis, Dios Nuestro Señor será vuestro verdadero amigo.

Ella marcha y huye hasta su cuarto donde Mikoto la toma, temblorosa, entre sus brazos. La reina explica la aventura. Mikoto exclama:

—¡Kushina, señora mía, Dios ha hecho por vos un gran milagro! Es Padre compasivo y no quiere el mal de los que Él sabe inocentes.

Bajo el gran pino, Minato , apoyado en la gradería de mármol se lamentaba:

—¡Que Dios se apiade de mí y repare la gran injusticia que sufro por mi amado señor!

Y cuando hubo saltado la empalizada del jardín, el rey dijo sonriendo:

—Buen sobrino, bendita sea esta hora. Mira: la larga cabalgada que imaginaste esta mañana ha terminado ya.

Allá abajo, en un claro del bosque, el enano Kabuto interrogaba el curso de las estrellas. Leyó en ellas que el rey le amenazaba de muerte; volvióse negro de vergüenza y de miedo, hinchóse de rabia y se apresuró a huir hacia el país de Gales

* * *

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7 El enano Kabuto

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

VII

**EL ENANO KABUTO**

El rey Hashirama ha hecho las paces con Minato . Le ha dado permiso para volver al castillo y, como antes, Minato se acuesta en la cámara del rey entre los validos y los fieles. Puede entrar y salir a su gusto; el rey no recela ya de él. Pero, ¿quién puede mantener por mucho tiempo secretos sus amores? ¡Ay! El amor no puede permanecer oculto.

Hashirama había perdonado a los felones, y como el senescal Tobirama encontrara un día, en el bosque al jorobado enano, errante y miserable, le llevó otra vez al rey, quien se apiadó de él y le perdonó su mala acción.

Pero su bondad no hizo más que excitar el odio de los barones que habiendo sorprendido nuevamente a Minato y a la reina, se coligaron con este juramento: o el rey arrojaba a su sobrino fuera del país, o se retiraban a sus fortalezas para hacerle la guerra. Convocaron al rey a parlamento:

—Señor, ámanos o aborrécenos, a tu elección; pero queremos que expulses a Minato , porque ama a la reina, y todo el mundo lo ve; pero nosotros no lo soportaremos más.

El rey les oye, suspira, inclina la frente y calla.

—No, rey, no lo soportaremos más, porque sabemos que esta nueva, extraña un tiempo, para ti, no puede ya sorprenderte, y que tú consientes su crimen. Por otra parte, si no alejas a tu sobrino para siempre de tu lado, nos retiraremos a nuestros dominios y arrastraremos también a nuestros vecinos fuera de tu corte, pues no podemos soportar que permanezcan en ella. Tal es la elección que te ofrecemos: escoge, pues.

—Señores; una sola vez he creído en las feas palabras que decíais de Minato, y he tenido que arrepentirme. Pero vosotros sois mis leales y no quiero perder el servicio de mis hombres. Aconsejadme, pues. A vosotros lo demando, ya que me debéis consejo. Pero sabed que rechazo todo orgullo y todo descomedimiento.

—Señor, mandad venir aquí al enano Kabuto. Desconfiáis de él por la aventura del jardín. Sin embargo, ¿no había leído en las estrellas que la reina acudiría aquella noche bajo el pino? Sabe muchas cosas; escuchad su consejo.

Corrió hacía ellos el jorobado maldito, y Hisashi le abrazó. Escuchad qué traición aconsejó al rey:

—Señor, ordena a tu sobrino que mañana, al rayar el alba, al galope, cabalgue hacia Honshū para llevar al rey Jimmu un mensaje sobre pergamino, bien sellado con cera. Rey, Minato se acuesta cerca de tu cama. Sal de tu cuarto a la hora del primer sueño y yo te juro por Dios y por la ley que si ama a Kushina con loco amor, querrá venir a hablarle antes de su partida; pero si viene sin que yo lo sepa y sin que tú lo veas, entonces mátame. Por lo demás, déjame guiar la aventura a mi antojo y guárdate solamente de hablar a Minato de este mensaje antes de la hora de acostarse.

—¡Bien —respondió Hashirama—, sea hecho así!

Entonces el enano urdió una cruel felonía. Entró en casa de un panadero y compró cuatro dineros de flor de harina que ocultó en el faldón de su traje, ¡Ah! ¿Quién se hubiera enterado jamás de tamaña traición? Llegada la noche, cuando el rey hubo cenado y sus hombres dormían en la vasta sala contigua a su cámara, Minato se encaminó, como tenía por costumbre, al lecho del rey Hashirama.

—Buen sobrino, haced mi voluntad: cabalgaréis hacia el rey Jimmu hasta Honshū y le haréis desplegar este mensaje. Saludadle en mi nombre y no permanezcáis más que un día con él.

—Rey, se lo llevaré mañana.

—Sí, mañana, antes de rayar el alba.

He aquí a Minato intensamente emocionado. De su cama a la de Hashirama había seguramente la longitud de una lanza. Sintió un deseo furioso de hablar a la reina, y se prometió en su corazón que, hacia el amanecer, si Hashirama dormía, se acercaría a ella. ¡Ah! ¡Señor! ¡Qué loco intento!

El enano se acostaba, como tenía por costumbre, en la cámara del rey. Cuando creyó que todos dormían se levantó y esparció entre la cama de Minato y la de la Reina la flor de harina: si uno de los dos amantes iba al encuentro del otro, la harina conservaría la huella de sus pasos. Pero cuando la esparcía, Minato , que permanecía despierto, le vio.

«¿Qué quiere decir esto? El enano no acostumbra a obrar con buen fin: pero quedará engañado; ¡loco sería quien le dejara coger la huella de sus pasos!

A medianoche, el rey se levantó y salió seguido del enano jorobado. La cámara estaba oscura, ni lámpara, ni cirio encendido. Minato se puso en pie sobre su cama. ¡Señor! ¿Por qué tuvo esta idea? Junta los pies, calcula la distancia, da un salto y cae sobre el lecho del rey. ¡Ay! La víspera, en el bosque, el hocico de un enorme jabalí le había llagado la pierna y, para desgracia suya, la herida no estaba vendada. Con el esfuerzo el salto se abre, sangra; pero Minato no ve la sangre que corre y enrojece el lienzo. Fuera, al claro de luna, el enano, por su arte de sortilegio, supo que los amantes estaban reunidos. Tembló de alegría y dijo al rey:

—¡Ve, y ahora, si no los sorprendes juntos, que me lleven preso!

Van, pues, hacia la cámara, el rey, el enano y los cuatro felones. Pero Minato les ha oído; vuelve a levantarse, se tira, alcanza su lecho... ¡Ay! Al pasar, la sangre ha brotado de la herida y ha caído sobre la harina.

He aquí al rey, a los barones y al enano, que lleva una luz. Minato e Kushina fingen dormir; habían quedado solos en la cámara con Haru, que estaba acostado a los pies de Minato y no se movía. Pero el rey vio sobre la cama el lienzo coloreado, y en el suelo la flor de harina, mojada de sangre fresca.

Entonces los cuatro barones, que odian a Minato por su valentía, le sostienen sobre la cama y amenazan a la reina; y la escarnecen, se befan de ella y le prometen hacer justicia. Habían descubierto la herida que sangraba.

—Minato —dice el rey—, ningún mentís valdrá en lo sucesivo; moriréis mañana.

Él exclama:

—¡Concededme gracia, señor! ¡En el nombre del Dios que sufrió la Pasión, pido piedad para nosotros!

—¡Señor, véngate! —responden los felones.

—Buen tío, no es por mí por quien imploro; ¿qué me importa morir? Ciertamente, si no fuera el temor de irritaros vendería cara esta afrenta a los cobardes que sin vuestra salvaguardia no habrían osado tocar mi cuerpo con sus manos; pero por respeto y por amor a vos, me inclino a vuestra merced; obrad conmigo a vuestro antojo. Aquí me tenéis a mí, señor pero tened piedad de la reina.

Y Minato se inclina y se humilla a sus pies:

—Piedad para la reina, porque si hay un hombre en su casa bastante osado para sostener que la he amado con amor culpable, me encontrará en pie y en campo cerrado. ¡Señor, gracia para ella, en nombre de Dios Nuestro Señor!

Pero los tres barones los han atado con cuerdas, ¡Ay! Si hubiera sabido que no le sería dado probar su inocencia en singular combate, hubieran tenido que descuartizarle vivo antes que soportar el ser vilmente atado.

Pero confiaba en Dios y sabía que en la liza nadie osaría blandir un arma contra él.

Y sin duda alguna confiaba en Dios con justicia. Cuando juraba que no había amado jamás a la reina con amor culpable, los felones reían de la insolente impostura. Pero apelo a vosotros, señores, los que sabéis la verdad del filtro bebido en el mar y comprendéis cuanto acontece. ¿Decía mentira? No es el hecho lo que prueba el crimen, sino el juicio. Los hombres ven el hecho, pero Dios ve los corazones y sólo Él es juez verdadero. Él ha establecido, pues, que todo hombre acusado podría sostener su derecho en batalla, y Él mismo combate con el inocente. Por esto Minato reclamaba justicia y batalla y se guardó de faltar en nada al rey Hashirama. Pero si hubiera podido prever lo que sucedió, habría matado a los felones. ¡Ah! ¡Señor! ¿Por qué no los mató?

* * *

**BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8 el asalto de la capilla

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

VIII

**EL SALTO DE LA CAPILLA**

Por la ciudad, en la noche oscura, la noticia corre: Minato y la reina han sido sorprendidos: el rey quiere matarlos. Ricos burgueses y gente humilde, lloran todos.

—¡Ay! ¡Bien podemos llorar! Minato , barón intrépido, ¿moriréis, pues, por tan fea traición? Y vos, reina franca, reina querida, ¿en qué tierra nacerá jamás hija de rey tan bella, tan amada? Aquí tienes, enano jorobado, la obra de tus adivinanzas. ¡Que no vea jamás la faz de Dios quien habiéndote encontrado no hunda su venablo en tu cuerpo! Minato , buen, amigo, querido, cuando Takuma, venido para arrebatar a nuestros hijos, tomó tierra en esta ribera, ninguno de nuestros barones osó armarse contra él y todos callaban como si estuvieran mudos. Pero vos, Minato , vos habéis librado combate por todos nosotros, hombres de Konohagakure, habéis estado a punto de morir por nosotros. Hoy, recordando estas cosas, ¿podemos consentir vuestra muerte?

Los lamentos, los gritos, suben por la ciudad, y corren todos al palacio. Pero es tal la cólera del rey que no hay barón lo bastante fuerte y arrogante que ose arriesgar una sola palabra para disuadirle.

El día se acerca, la noche se va. Antes de salir el sol, Hashirama cabalga fuera de la villa, al lugar donde acostumbra a celebrar sus audiencias y sus juicios. Manda abrir un foso en tierra y amontonar en él sarmientos nudosos y cortantes y espinos blancos y negros arrancados hasta la raíz.

A la hora prima, hace proclamar un bando para convocar inmediatamente a los barones de Konohagakure. Se reúnen con gran tumulto; no hay nadie que no llore, excepto el enano de Meiji. Entonces el rey les habló así:

—Señores, he hecho levantar esta hoguera de espinos para Minato y para la reina, puesto que han delinquido.

Pero todos exclamaron:

—¡Juicio, rey! ¡El juicio primero, la acusación y la defensa! Matarles sin juicio es vergüenza y crimen. Rey, tregua y merced para ellos.

Hashirama respondió en su cólera;

—¡No! ¡Ni merced, ni tregua, ni defensa, ni juicio! ¡Por Nuestro Señor, que creó el mundo, si nadie osa aún requerirme tal cosa, arderá él primero en esta hoguera!

Y ordena que enciendan, el fuego y que vayan al castillo en busca de Minato .

Los espinos llamean, todos callan, el rey espera.

Los criados han corrido hasta la cámara donde los amantes se hallan estrechamente vigilados. Arrastran a Minato por las manos atadas con cuerdas. ¡Por Dios! ¡Qué villanía trabarlo así! Llora bajo la afrenta; pero, ¿de qué le sirven las lágrimas si le llevan vergonzosamente? La reina grita, casi loca de angustia:

—¡Morir, amigo, para que vos os salvarais, sería para mí un gran placer!

Los guardias y Minato bajan de la ciudad hacia la hoguera. Pero tras ellos se precipita un caballero, les alcanza y salta del corcel que corre todavía. Es Tobirama, el buen senescal. Al conocer la aventura, vino de su castillo; y la espuma, el sudor y la sangre corrían por las ancas de su caballo.

—Hijo, me apresuro hacia la audiencia del rey. Dios me concederá tal vez que pueda ayudaros a los dos. Ya me permite al menos servirte en esta leve cortesía. Amigos —dijo a los criados—, quiero que le conduzcáis sin ataduras —y Tobirama cortó las cuerdas vergonzosas—: Si intenta escapar, ¿acaso no tenéis vuestras espadas?

Besa a Minato en los labios, monta de nuevo en la silla y su caballo le lleva hasta el rey.

Escuchad cuan piadoso es Dios Nuestro Señor. Él, que no quiere la muerte del pecador, recibió con agrado las lágrimas y el clamor de las pobres gentes que le suplicaban por los amantes torturados. Cerca del camino por donde Minato pasaba, en la cumbre de un peñasco y vuelta hacia el aquilón, una capilla se erguía sobre el mar.

El muro del presbiterio estaba situado rasando un acantilado alto, pedregoso y de agudos escarpados. En el ábside, sobre el precipicio, había una vidriera, obra hábil de un santo, Minato dijo a los que le conducían:

—Señores, ved esta capilla; permitid que entre. Mi muerte está próxima: rogaré a Dios que tenga piedad de mí, ya que le he ofendido tanto. Señores, la capilla no tiene otra salida que ésta; cada uno de vosotros tiene su espada; sabéis bien que no puedo pasar más que por esta puerta y cuando habré rogado a Dios no tendré más remedio que entregarme de nuevo en vuestras manos.

—Bien, podemos permitírselo —dijo uno de los guardias.

Le dejaron entrar. Corre entonces él por la capilla, atraviesa el coro, llega hasta la vidriera del ábside, alcanza la ventana, la abre y se lanza... ¡Antes que la muerte en la hoguera y ante tal asamblea, la trágica caída!

Pero sabed, señores, que Dios le concedió una hermosa gracia. El viento se cuela por tus vestiduras, le levanta y le deposita sobre una ancha piedra al pie, del peñasco. Las gentes de Konohagakure llaman todavía, a esta piedra el «Salto de Minato »

Ante la iglesia, los otros le están esperando. Pero en vano. Es Dios quien lo tiene ahora bajo su protección. Huye. La arena movediza se hunde bajo sus pies. Cae, mira hacia atrás, ve a lo lejos la hoguera: la llama zumba, la humareda se eleva. Huye.

La espada al cinto, a rienda suelta, Jiraiya escapa de la ciudad; el rey le habría hecho quedar en lugar de su señor. Alcanzó a Minato por la landa y éste exclamó:

—Maestro, Dios me ha concedido su favor. ¡Ay, miserable de mí! ¿Para qué? Si no tengo a Kushina nada me importa. ¡Ojalá me hubiera destrozado al caer! He escapado yo. Pero te matarán a ti, Kushina, a ti. Si la queman por mí, también moriré yo por ella.

Jiraiya le dijo:

—Buen, señor, sosegaos, frenad vuestra cólera. Ved este matorral espeso cercado por un ancho foso; encendámonos en él. Pasa mucha gente por este camino; nos informarán y, si queman a Kushina, juro por Dios, no dormir jamás bajo techo hasta haberla vengado.

—Querido maestro, no tengo mi espada.

—Hela aquí, ya te la traigo,

—Bien, maestro; ya no temo a nada fuera de Dios.

—Hijo, tengo todavía bajo mi gonela una cosa que te alegrará. Esta cota sólida y ligera, que podrá servirte.

—Dádmela, buen maestro. Por el Dios en quien creo, voy ahora a rescatar a mi amiga.

—No, no te precipites —dice Jiraiya—; Dios te reserva sin duda más segura venganza. Piensa que está fuera de tu alcance acercarte a la hoguera; los burgueses la rodean y temen al rey; el que más quería tu liberación será el primero en herirte. Hijo, en verdad decimos: locura no es valentía. Espera...

Cuando Minato se había arrojado por el acantilado, un pobre plebeyo le había visto levantarse de nuevo y huir. Había corrido hacia Meiji y se había deslizado hasta la cámara de Kushina.

—Reina, no lloréis más. Vuestro amigo ha escapado.

—¡Alabado sea Dios! —dijo ella—. Ahora que me aten o me desaten, que me perdonen o me condenen: me tiene sin cuidado.

Los felones habían apretado tan cruelmente las cuerdas a sus muñecas que de éstas chorreaba sangre. Pero sonreía, y dijo:

—Si yo llorara por este sufrimiento, cuando Dios en su bondad acaba de arrancar a mi amigo de estos villanos, sin duda alguna valdría bien poco.

Cuando llegó al rey la noticia de que Minato se había escapado por la vidriera, palideció de cólera y ordenó a sus hombres que le trajeran a Kushina.

La arrastran, y fuera de la sala, en el umbral, aparece ella; tiende sus manos delicadas por donde brota la sangre y un clamor se eleva por la calle:

—¡Oh, Dios, piedad para ella! Reina franca, reina querida, ¡qué duelo han arrojado sobre esta tierra los que os han entregado! ¡La maldición caiga sobre ellos!

La reina es arrastrada hasta la llameante hoguera de espinos. Entonces Tobirama se deja caer a los pies del rey:

—Señor, escúchame, te he servido largo tiempo, sin villanía, con lealtad, sin sacar ningún provecho. No hay un hombre, ni un huérfano, ni una vieja, que dieran un céntimo por la senescalía que he regentado toda mi vida. En recompensa, concédeme piedad para la reina. Tú quieres quemarla sin juicio; esto es delinquir, pues ella no confiesa el crimen del cual la acusáis. Reflexiónalo, por otra parte. Si quemas su cuerpo, no habrá ya seguridad en tu tierra: Minato ha escapado, conoce bien las llanuras, los bosques, los vados, los pasos, y es audaz. Cierto; tú eres su tío y no te atacará; pero matará a todos los barones, vasallos tuyos, que pueda sorprender.

Y los cuatro felones palidecieron al oírle; ven a Minato emboscado que les acecha.

—¡Oh, rey! —dice el senescal—; si es verdad que te he servido bien toda mi vida, entrégame a Kushina; respondo de ella como su guardián y fiador.

Pero el rey tomó a Tobirama por la mano y juró por el nombre de los santos que haría inmediata justicia.

Entonces Tobirama se incorporó:

—¡Oh, rey!, me vuelvo a mi castillo y abandono vuestro servicio.

Kushina le sonrió tristemente. Monta en su corcel y se aleja, pesaroso y sombrío, con la frente baja.

Kushina permanece en pie ante las llamas. La muchedumbre, a su alrededor, grita, maldice al rey, maldice a los traidores. Las lágrimas corren por el rostro de Kushina. Viste un estrecho brial gris, por donde corre un hilillo de oro fino; otro hilo de oro se entrelaza por sus cabellos, que le caen hasta los pies. ¡Aquel que pudiera verla tan hermosa sin apiadarse de ella, tendría corazón de traidor! ¡Cuan fuertemente atados están sus brazos!

Luego, cien leprosos, deformados, con la carne roída y blancuzca, apoyados en sus muletas, haciendo sonar sus tablillas, se apretujaban ante la hoguera y, bajo los párpados hinchados, sus ojos sangrientos gozaban del espectáculo.

Ryuk, el más horroroso de los enfermos, gritó al rey con voz aguda:

—Señor, tú quieres arrojar a tu mujer en este brasero; es buena justicia, pero demasiado breve. Este gran fuego la habrá quemado enseguida, este fuerte viento dispersará rápidamente sus cenizas. Y, así que esta llama se extinga, acabará su pena, ¿Quieres que te enseñe otro castigo, para que viviendo siempre con gran deshonor anhele siempre la muerte? Di, rey, ¿lo quieres?

El rey respondió:

—Sí, la vida para ella; pero vida con deshonor, vida peor que la muerte... Estimare a quien me enseñe semejante suplicio.

—Señor, te diré brevemente mi pensar. ¿Ves?, allá tengo cien compañeros. Entréganos a Kushina y que sea de todos nosotros. El mal espolea nuestros deseos. Dala a tus leprosos; jamás dama alguna habrá tenido más horrendo fin. Mira: los harapos cuelgan de nuestras llagas supurantes. Ella, que a tu lado se gozaba con las ricas telas forradas de piel, en las joyas, en las salas adornadas de mármoles; ella, que disfrutaba de los buenos vinos, del honor, de la alegría, cuando vea la corte de tus leprosos, cuando tenga que entrar en nuestros cuchitriles infectos y acostarse con nosotros, entonces Kushina la Bella, la Pelirroja, reconocerá su pecado y echará de menos esta hermosa hoguera de espinos.

El rey le oye, se levanta y permanece largo rato inmóvil. Al fin corre hacia la reina y la coge de la mano. Ella exclama:

—Señor, piedad, antes quemadme, ¡quemadme!

El rey la suelta. Ryuk la coge y los cien enfermos se apretujan a su alrededor. Al oírles gritar y rugir, todos los corazones se deshacen de piedad; pero Ryuk está contento. Ryuk se lleva a Kushina. Fuera de la ciudad desciende la repugnante comitiva.

Han tomado el camino donde Minato está emboscado. Jiraiya lanza un grito:

—Hijo, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¡He aquí a tu amiga!

Minato empuja su caballo fuera de la maleza y grita:

—Ryuk, ya le has hecho bastante compañía; suéltala ahora si quieres vivir.

Pero Ryuk desabrocha su túnica.

—¡Animo, compañeros! ¡A vuestros bastones! ¡A vuestras muletas! Ha llegado el momento de mostrar valor.

Y entonces fue cosa de ver a los leprosos arrojar sus capas, plantarse sobre sus pies enfermos, resoplar, gritar, blandir sus muletas: uno amenaza y otro gruñe. Pero repugna a Minato herirlos; los cronistas pretenden que Minato mató a Ryuk; villano fuera; no, era demasiado valeroso para matar a semejante ralea. Pero Jiraiya arrancó una fuerte rama de encina, la descargó sobre el cráneo de Ryuk, la negra sangre brotó y corrió hasta sus pies deformes.

Minato vuelve a apoderarse de la reina. Y desde entonces ella no siente ya ningún daño. Cortó las cuerdas de sus brazos y, abandonando la llanura, se internaron por la selva del Myoboku. Allí, en los grandes bosques, Minato se siente tan seguro como tras la muralla de un poderoso castillo.

Al declinar el día se detienen al pie de un monte; el pavor ha agotado a la reina; reclina su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de Minato y se duerma.

A la mañana siguiente, Jiraiya robó a un guardabosque su arco y dos flechas bien emplumadas y arpadas y las dio a Minato , que, como buen arquero, sorprendió a un corzo y lo mató.

Jiraiya amontonó ramas secas, frotó el eslabón, hizo saltar la chispa y encendió una gran hoguera para asar la caza; Minato cortó ramajes, construyó una choza y la recubrió de follaje; Kushina la tapizó con espesas hierbas.

Y entonces, en el fondo de la selva bravía, empezó para los fugitivos una vida dura y, sin embargo, bella.

* * *

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9 La selva Myoboku

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

IX

**LA SELVA DE MYOBOKU**

En el fondo del bosque salvaje los dos enamorados, afanosos como las bestias acosadas, van errantes y rara vez osan volver por la noche al albergue de la víspera. No comen más que la carne de las fieras y echan de menos el sabor de la sal. Sus semblantes adelgazados empalidecen; sus vestidos caen en harapos, desgarrados por las zarzas. Se aman, no sufren.

Un día, recorriendo estos grandes bosques que jamás habían sido talados, llegaron por azar a la ermita del hermano Bunta.

Tomando el sol, bajo un bosquecillo de arces, el anciano, apoyado en su muleta, caminaba a pasos menudos:

—Caballero Minato —exclamó—, ved qué gran juramento han pronunciado los hombres de Konohagakure. El rey ha hecho proclamar un bando por todas las parroquias. Quien se apodere de vos recibirá cien marcos de oro como salario, y todos los barones han jurado entregaros vivo o muerto. Arrepentios, Minato ; Dios perdona al pecador arrepentido.

—¿Arrepentirme, micer Bunta? ¿De qué crimen? Vos que nos jugáis, ¿sabéis qué bebida hemos tomado en el mar? Sí, el buen licor nos embriaga, y preferiría mendigar toda mi vida por los caminos y vivir de hierbas y raíces con Kushina a ser soberano de un hermoso reino sin ella.

—Caballero Minato , Dios os ayude, porque, habéis perdido este mundo y el otro. Al que traiciona a su señor se lo debe hacer descuartizar por dos caballos y quemar en una hoguera. Y allá donde cae su ceniza no crece más la hierba, y el cultivo es inútil. Perecen los árboles y el césped. Minato , devolved la reina a quien ella ha tomado por esposo según la ley.

—Ya no le pertenece: la ha dado a sus leprosos; es a los leprosos de quienes la he conquistado. Desde aquel momento fue mía: yo no me puedo separar de ella, ni ella de mí.

Bunta se había sentado. A sus pies Kushina lloraba con la cabeza sobre las rodillas del hombre que sufría por Dios. El ermitaño le repetía las santas palabras de las Escrituras; pero hecha un mar de lágrimas sacudía la cabeza y no quería creerlas.

—¡Ay! —dice Bunta— ¿qué aliento puede darse a los muertos? Arrepiéntete, Minato , porque el que vive en el pecado sin arrepentirse es un muerto.

—No, yo vivo y no me arrepiento. Volvamos a la selva que nos protege y nos guarda. ¡Ven, Kushina amiga!

Kushina se incorporó; se cogieron de las manos. Fuéronse por entre las altas hierbas y los brezales; los árboles cerraron sobre ellos sus ramajes; desaparecieron tras la fronda.

Escuchad, señores, una bella aventura, Minato había criado un perro, hermoso, vivo, ligero: ni conde ni rey lo ha tenido jamás igual. Le llamaban «Kiuby» Le tuvieron que encerrar en el torreón, sujeto por el cuello a un tajo; desde el día en que había dejado de ver a su dueño rehusaba toda pitanza, escarbando la tierra con la pata; lloraba y ladraba tristemente. Muchos tuvieron compasión de él.

Todos dijeron:

—¡Ah! Nunca hubo bestia capaz de semejante afecto. Salomón tenía razón al decir que su verdadero amigo era su galgo. «Kiuby» da prueba de ello cuando se niega a comer como consecuencia del arresto de su amo. Señor, destáquelo.

Y el rey Mares, evocando los días pasados, meditaba en su corazón:

—Este perro llora con razón a su señor. ¿Acaso hay alguien en Konohagakure que valga lo que Minato ?

Tres barones fueron al encuentro del rey. Dicen:

—Señor, mandad desatar a «Kiuby»; sabremos si la pena que siente es por añoranza de su dueño; de abierta, la lengua fuera a perseguir a personas y bestias lo contrario, lo veréis, apenas desatado, con la boca para morderlas.

—¡«Kiuby»! —decían—, ninguna bestia ha sabido.

Lo desatan. Salta por la puerta y corre al cuarto donde antes encontraba a Minato . Gruñe, gime, busca, descubre al fin la huella de su señor. Recorre paso a paso el camino que Minato ha seguido hacia la hoguera. Todos le siguen. Lanza un sonoro ladrido y trepa hacia el acantilado. Helo en la capilla y saltando por el altar: de súbito se arroja por la vidriera, cae al pie del peñasco, vuelve a la pista sobre el arenal, se detiene un instante en el bosque florido donde Minato se había ocultado. Vuelve luego a partir hacia la selva. Todos los que le ven se enternecen.

—Buen rey —dijeron entonces los caballeros—, cesemos de seguirle, nos podría conducir a un lugar de difícil retorno.

Le dejaron y emprendieron el regreso. Dentro del bosque, el perro se pone a ladrar y a sus ladridos retiembla la selva. A lo lejos, Minato , la reina y Jiraiya le están oyendo.

—¡Es «Kiuby»!

Se asustan; sin duda el rey les persigue; ¡les hace acosar como a fieras por los sabuesos! Se hunden entre la maleza. En el lindero, Minato se yergue, tenso el arco. Pero cuando «Kiuby» ha visto y reconocido a su señor, salta hasta él, menea cabeza y cola, dobla el espinazo, da vueltas a su alrededor. ¿Quién ha visto jamás alegría semejante? Después corre hacia Kushina la Pelirroja, hacia Jiraiya, hace también halagos al caballo. Minato siente gran ternura.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué desgracia nos ha encontrado? ¿Qué puede hacer con este perro, que no sabe estar quieto, un hombre acosado? Por las llanuras y por los bosques, por toda su tierra, el rey nos persigue: «Kiuby» nos descubrirá con sus ladridos. ¡Ah! Es por amor y por nobleza natural que ha venido a buscar la muerte. Hay que vigilar, sin embargo. ¿Qué hacer? Aconsejadme.

Kushina acarició a «Kiuby» con la mano y dijo:

—Señor, perdonadle. He oído hablar de un guardabosque galés que había acostumbrado a su perro a seguir, sin, ladrar, el rastro de sangre de los ciervos heridos. Amigo Minato , ¡qué alegría si lográramos a fuerza de trabajo amaestrar así a «Kiuby»!

Meditó un instante, mientras el perro lamía las manos de Kushina. Minato sintió piedad y dijo:

—Quiero probarlo; es demasiado duro para mí tener que matarle.

Minato se entrega enseguida a la caza, localiza un, gamo, le hiere con una flecha. El perro quiere arrojarse sobre la pista del gamo, y ladra con tal fuerza que el bosque retumba. Minato le hace callar pegándole; «Kiuby» levanta la cabeza hacia su dueño, asombrado. No osa ya ladrar, abandona el rastro, Minato le coloca debajo de sí, luego golpea en su bota con su varilla de castaño, como hacen los monteros para excitar a los perros; a esta señal «Kiuby» quiere gritar aún, y Minato le corrige. Enseñándole así, transcurrido un mes apenas le tuvo amaestrado para cazar a la muda; cuando su flecha había herido un corzo o un gamo, «Kiuby», sin levantar la voz jamás, seguía el rastro sobre la nieve, el hielo o la hierba; si alcanzaba al animal por el bosque, sabía marcar el sitio con ramajes; si lo cogía por la landa, amontonaba hierba sobre el cuerpo derribado y volvía, sin un ladrido, a buscar a su dueño.

El verano se va, el invierno se acerca. Los amantes viven agazapados en el hueco de un peñasco; y sobre el suelo endurecido por el frío, los témpanos cubren su lecho de hojas muertas. Por el poder de su amor, ni uno ni otro sienten las inclemencias de aquel duro vivir.

Pero cuando volvió el buen tiempo, levantaron bajo los grandes árboles su choza de ramas reverdecidas. Minato , conocía desde su infancia el arte de remedar el canto de los pájaros del bosque; a voluntad imitaba la oropéndola, el abejaruco, el ruiseñor y a toda la población alada; y a veces, sobre las ramas de la choza, acudiendo a su llamada, numerosos pájaros, tensa la garganta, lanzaban sus gorjeos al sol.

Los amantes no huían ya por la selva, errantes sin cesar, pues ninguno de los barones se arriesgaba a perseguirles, comprendiendo que Minato lea hubiera colgado de las ramas de los árboles. Cierto día, sin embargo, uno de loa cuatro traidores, Tenchi, que Dios maldiga, arrastrado por el ardor de la caza, osó aventurarse por los alrededores del Myoboku. Aquella mañana, a la entrada del bosque, en la oquedad de un torrente, Jiraiya había desensillado su caballo y le dejaba pacer la hierba tierna; allá abajo, en la choza de follaje, sobre el tapiz florido, Minato tenía a la reina estrechamente abrazada. Y dormían los dos...

De súbito, Jiraiya oyó el tumulto de una jauría; a marcha veloz, los perros perseguían a un ciervo que se arrojó al torrente. A lo lejos, por la landa, apareció un jinete. Jiraiya le reconoció: era Tenchi, el hombre a quien su señor odiaba entre todos los hombres. Solo, sin escudero, las espuelas en los flancos sangrantes de su corcel y golpeándole sin cesar, corría locamente. Emboscado tras un árbol, Jiraiya le acecha: viene rápidamente: irá más despacio al regresar.

Pasa; Jiraiya salta de su escondite, coge el freno y, recordando en este instante todo el mal que aquel hombre ha hecho, le derriba, le decapita y se lleva la cabeza cortada.

Allá abajo, en la choza de follaje, sobre el tapiz florido, Minato y la reina duermen, estrechamente abrazados. Jiraiya llega sin ruido con la cabeza del muerto en la mano. Cuando los monteros encontraron debajo del árbol el tronco sin cabeza, creyeron que Minato les perseguía y escaparon aterrorizados, temiendo a la muerte. Desde entonces bien pocos fueron a cazar en aquel bosque.

Para regocijar, cuando despertara, el corazón de su señor, Jiraiya ató por los cabellos la cabeza al techo de la choza; el ramaje espeso le servía de guirnalda.

Minato despierta y ve, medio oculta tras de las hojas, la cabeza que le mira. Reconoce a Tenchi, se incorpora, asustado. Pero su maestro, exclama:

—¡Tranquilízate, está muerto! Le he matado con esta espada. Hijo, era tu enemigo.

Y Minato se alegró. El odiado Tenchi estaba muerto.

En lo sucesivo nadie osa penetrar en el bosque agreste; el terror guarda su entrada y los amantes son dueños de él. Fue entonces cuando Minato construyó el arco infalible, el cual alcanzaba siempre el blanco, hombre o animal, en el lugar apuntado.

Señores, era un día de verano, en tiempo de la siega, poco después de Pentecostés, y los pájaros cantaban sobre el rocío, a la aurora cercana. Minato salió de la choza, ciñó su espada, dispuso el arco infalible y, solo, se fue a cazar por el bosque. Antes de caer la tarde había de sufrir una gran pena. No, jamás hubo amantes que se quisieran tanto y lo expiaran tan duramente.

Cuando Minato llegó de caza anonadado por el ardiente calor, tomó a la reina entre sus brazos.

—Amigo, ¿dónde habéis estado?

—Persiguiendo a un ciervo que me ha rendido de fatiga. Mirad cómo corre el sudor por todo mi cuerpo; querría acostarme y dormir.

Bajo la casita de verde enramada, tapizada de hierbas frescas, Kushina se echó primero. Minato se acostó a su lado y colocó la espada desnuda entre sus cuerpos. Felizmente, no se habían quitado las ropas. La reina llevaba en el dedo la sortija de oro y hermosas esmeraldas que Hashirama le había dado el día de sus esponsales; sus dedos habían adelgazado tanto, que el anillo apenas podía sostenerse en ellos. Dormían así, uno de los brazos de Minato bajo el cuello de su amiga, el otro abandonado sobre su hermoso cuerpo, estrechamente abrazados pero sus labios no se tocaban. Ni un hálito de brisa, ni el temblor de una hoja. A través del techo de follaje, un rayo de sol descendía sobre el rostro de Kushina que brillaba como la nieve.

Un guardabosque encontró un lugar en el cual las hierbas habían sido holladas; los amantes se habían acostado allí la víspera; pero no distinguió la huella de sus cuerpos; siguió las pisadas y llego a su albergue. Vio que dormían, les reconoció y se fue, temiendo el despertar terrible de Minato . Llegó a Meiji, a dos leguas de allí, subió los peldaños de la sala y encontró al rey que celebraba audiencia entre sus vasallos reunidos.

—Amigo, ¿qué vienes a buscar aquí dentro? Te veo casi sin aliento. Pareces un mozo de sabuesos que haya corrido mucho tiempo tras los perros, ¿Quieres tú también pedirnos gracia contra alguna injusticia? ¿Quién te ha expulsado de mi bosque?

El guardabosque le llamó aparte y, en voz muy baja, le dijo:

—He visto a la reina y a Minato . Dormían. He cogido miedo.

—¿Dónde?

—En una choza del Myoboku. Duermen uno en brazos del otro. Ven enseguida, si quieres venganza.

—Ve a esperarme a la entrada del bosque, al pie de la Cruz Encarnada. No hables a nadie de lo que has visto; yo te daré todo el oro y la plata que quieras.

El guardabosques va y se sienta bajo la Cruz Encarnada. ¡Maldito sea el espía! Pero morirá vergonzosamente, como muy pronto os contará esta historia.

El rey hizo ensillar su caballo, ciñó su espada y sin acompañamiento alguno salió da la ciudad. Solo, mientras cabalgaba, se acordó de la noche en que había sorprendido a su sobrino: ¡qué ternura había mostrado entonces por Minato Kushina la Bella, la del claro semblante! Si los coge castigará estos pecados; se vengará de los que le han afrentado...

En la Cruz Encarnada halló al guardabosque.

—Pasa adelante; guíame recto y aprisa.

La sombra negra de los grandes árboles les envuelve. El rey sigue al espía. Fía en su espada que en otro tiempo ha dado buenos golpes. ¡Ahí Si Minato despierta, uno de los dos, ¡Dios sabe cuál!, quedará muerto allí. Al fin el guardabosque dice en voz baja:

—Rey, nos acercarnos.

Le sostuvo el estribo y ató las bridas del caballo a las ramas de un manzano verde. Se acercaron todavía, más y de súbito, en un claro del bosque bañado de sol, vieron la choza florida.

El rey desabrocha las ligaduras de oro fino de su manto, se lo quita y aparece su hermoso, cuerpo. Desenvaina la espada y se repite, en su corazón, que quiere morir si no los mata. El montañés le sigue: con un signo le hace volver atrás.

Penetra solo en la choza, blandiendo la espada desnuda... ¡Ah! ¡Qué pena si descarga este golpe! Pero vio que sus bocas no se tocaban y que una espada desnuda separaba sus cuerpos.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo para sí—, ¿qué es lo que veo? ¿He de matarlos? Después de tanto tiempo de vivir en este bosque, si se amaran con loco amor, ¿habrían colocado esta espada entre ellos? ¿No saben todos que una hoja desnuda que separa dos cuerpos es garantía y guardadora de castidad? Si se amaran con loco amor, ¿descansarían con tanta pureza? No, no les mataré. Sería un gran pecado. Y si despertara este durmiente y uno de nosotros pereciera, se hablaría de ello mucho tiempo y para vergüenza nuestra. Pero procuraré que al despertar sepan que les he encontrado dormidos, que no he querido su muerte y que Dios se ha apiadado de ellos.

El sol, filtrándose a través de la choza, quemaba la blanca faz de Kushina: el rey cogió sus guantes ornados de armiño.

«Fue ella —pensaba— quien antaño me los trajo de Uzushiogakure...»

Los colocó en el follaje para tapar el agujero por donde se filtraba el rayo de sol; luego extrajo suavemente la sortija de esmeraldas que había dado a la reina; antes había tenido que forzarla un poco para introducirla en el dedo. Ahora sus dedos estaban tan afilados, que el anillo se soltó sin esfuerzo: en su lugar el rey puso el anillo que en otro tiempo Kushina le había regalado. Llevóse la espada que separaba a los amantes; la misma; la reconoció, que se había mellado en el cráneo de Takuma; colocó la suya en su lugar, salió de la casita, montó a caballo y dijo al guardabosque:

—Huye, ahora, y salva tu cuerpo si puedes.

Kushina tuvo una visión durante su sueño; se hallaba bajo una rica tienda, en medio de un gran bosque. Dos leones se arrojaban sobre ella y peleaban para poseerla... Lanzó un grito y despertó; los guantes adornados de blanco armiño cayeron sobre su seno. Al oír el grito, Minato se puso en pie, quiso alcanzar su espada y reconoció por el puño de oro la espada del rey. Y la reina vio en su dedo el anillo de Hashirama.

—¡Señor, desdichados de nosotros! El rey nos ha sorprendido.

—Sí —dijo Minato —, se ha llevado mi espada. Estaba solo, ha tenido miedo, habrá ido a buscar refuerzos. Volverá y nos hará quemar delante de todo el pueblo. ¡Huyamos!

Y a largas jornadas, acompañados de Jiraiya, huyeron hacia el país de Gales, hasta los confines de la selva del Myoboku. ¡Cuántas torturas sufrirán a causa de su amor!

* * *

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10 El Ermitaño Bunta

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier**

* * *

X

**EL ERMITAÑO BUNTA**

Al cabo de tres días, habiendo seguido Minato largo rato la pista de un ciervo herido, le sorprendió la noche y bajo el bosque oscuro se puso a pensar:

«No, no es por miedo que el rey nos ha perdonado. Había cogido mi espada, yo dormía, estaba a su merced, podía herirme: ¿para qué los refuerzos? Y si quería cogerme vivo, ¿por qué, desarmado ya, me hubiera dado su propia espada? ¡Ah! Te he reconocido, padre. No por temor, sino por ternura y por piedad, has querido perdonarnos. ¿Perdonarnos? ¿Quién podría, sin envilecerse, perdonar tal iniquidad? No, no ha perdonado, pero ha comprendido. Ha conocido que en la hoguera, en el salto de la capilla, en la emboscada contra los leprosos, Dios nos había acogido bajo su salvaguardia. Entonces se ha acordado del niño que antaño tocaba el arpa a sus pies, y de mi tierra de Kaminari abandonada por él, y del venablo de Takuma, y de la sangre derramada por su honor. Ha recordado que no había yo reconocido mi culpa sino reclamado, en vano, juicio, derecho y batalla. Y la nobleza de su corazón le ha inclinado a comprender las cosas que no comprenden los hombres que le rodean; no creo que sepa ni jamás pueda saber la verdad de nuestro amor; pero duda, espera, siente que no he dicho mentira, desea que mediante juicio pruebe mi razón. ¡Ah! ¡Mi buen tío! ¡Vencer en batalla con la ayuda de Dios, alcanzar vuestra paz y por vos revestir otra vez la coraza y el yelmo! ¿Qué he pensado? Tomaría de nuevo a Kushina: ¿se la entregaría yo? ¡Ojalá me hubiera degollado mientras dormía! Antes, perseguido por él, podía odiarle y olvidarle; había abandonado a Kushina a los enfermos. Ya no era suya; era mía. He aquí que con su compasión ha hecho renacer mi ternura y ha reconquistado a la reina. ¿La reina? Ella era reina a su lado y en este bosque vive como una sierva. ¿Qué he hecho de su juventud? En lugar de su cámara tapizada de telas de seda, le doy este bosque salvaje; una choza en lugar de sus bellas cortinas; y es por mi amor que ella sigue este duro camino. A Dios Nuestro Señor, rey del mundo, pido gracia y le suplico que me dé fuerzas para devolver Kushina al rey Hashirama. ¿No es su mujer, desposada según la ley de Roma, ante todos los gentilhombres de su tierra?»

Minato se apoya en su arco y se lamenta largamente bajo la noche.

En la espesura cercada de zarzas que les servía de albergue, Kushina la Pelirroja esperaba la vuelta de Minato . A la claridad de un rayo de luna vio brillar el anillo de oro que Hashirama había deslizado en su dedo. Y pensó:

«El que por bella cortesía me ha dado este anillo de oro no es el hombre irritado que me entregaba a los leprosos. No; es el señor compasivo que desde mi llegada a esta tierra me dio acogida y protección. ¡Cuánto amaba a Minato ! Pero he venido yo y ¿qué he hecho? ¿Minato no debería vivir, por ventura, en el palacio del rey rodeado por cien donceles que formarían su mesnada y podrían ser armados caballeros? ¿No debería recorrer cortes y baronías en busca de soldados y aventuras? ¡Pero por mi amor olvida toda caballería, desterrado de la corte, acosado en este bosque, arrostrando una vida salvaje!»

Entonces, sobre las hojas y las ramas muertas, oyó los pasos de Minato que se acercaba. Fue a su encuentro, como de costumbre, para cogerle las armas. Quitóle de las manos el arco infalible y sus flechas y desató las correas de la espada:

—Amiga —dijo Minato —, es la espada del rey Hashirama. Debía degollarnos y nos ha perdonado.

Kushina cogió la espada, besó la empuñadura de oro y Minato vio que lloraba.

—Amiga —dijo—, ¡si yo pudiera reconciliarme con el rey Hashirama! Si me permitiera sostener en batalla que nunca, ni de hecho ni de palabra, os he amado con amor culpable, todo caballero de su reino, que osara contradecirme, me hallaría armado en campo cerrado. Después, si el rey consentía en guardarme en su mesnada, le serviría con gran honor como a señor y padre mío. Y si prefiriera alejarme y reteneros a vos, yo pasaría con Jiraiya por único compañero. Pero donde quiera que fuere, reina, y siempre, yo sería vuestro. Kushina, yo no pensaría en esta separación si no fuera por la dura miseria que sufrís por mí hace tanto tiempo, hermosa, en esta tierra desierta.

—Minato , acordaos del ermitaño Bunta. ¡Volvamos hacia él y ojalá podamos implorar favor al poderoso rey celestial, Minato amigo!

Despertaron a Jiraiya; Kushina montó el caballo que Minato conducía por el freno y toda la noche, atravesando por última vez los bosques amados, caminaron sin decir palabra.

A la mañana se tomaron un descanso; luego caminaron todavía, hasta que alcanzaron la ermita. En el umbral de su capilla, Bunta leía un libro. Les vio y de lejos les gritó enternecido:

—¡Amigos! ¡Cómo os empuja Amor de miseria en miseria! ¿Cuánto durará vuestra locura? ¡Valor! ¡Arrepentios de una vez!

Minato le dijo:

—Escuchad, micer Bunta, ayudadnos para ofrecer un acuerdo al rey. Yo le devolveré a la reina. Después marcharía lejos, a Hurashiki o a Frisia y otro día, si el rey quisiera soportarme a su lado, volvería y le serviría de buena gana.

Inclinada a los pies del ermitaño, Kushina dijo a su vez, quejumbrosa:

—Yo no viviré más así. No digo que me arrepienta de haber amado y de amar a Minato , ahora y siempre; pero nuestros cuerpos, por lo menos, estarán en adelante separados.

El ermitaño lloró y adoró a Dios:

—¡Dios, hermoso Rey todopoderoso! Os doy las gracias por haberme dejado vivir suficiente tiempo para socorrer a estos desgraciados.

Les aconsejó sabiamente, después cogió tinta y pergamino y escribió un mensaje, en el cual Minato ofrecía un ajuste al rey. Cuando hubo escrito todas las palabras que Minato le dictó, sellólas éste con su anillo.

—¿Quién llevará este mensaje? —preguntó el ermitaño.

—Lo llevaré yo mismo.

—No, caballero Minato , no intentaréis tan azarosa caminata; iré yo por vos; conozco bien a los habitantes del castillo.

—Dejad, buen micer Bunta; la reina quedará en vuestra ermita; al anochecer iré yo con mi escudero, que me guardará el caballo.

Cuando la oscuridad descendió por la selva, Minato se puso en camino con Jiraiya. A las puertas de Meiji, le dejó solo. Sobre los muros los vigías tocaron sus trompas. Se deslizó por el foso y atravesó la villa con peligro de su vida. Atravesó como otras veces las empalizadas agudas del jardín, volvió a ver la gradería de mármol, la fuente y el gran pino y se aproximó a la ventana tras la cual el rey dormía. Le llamó suavemente. Hashirama despertó.

—¿Quién eres tú que me llamas en la noche, a tales horas?

—Señor, soy Minato , os traigo un mensaje; aquí os lo dejo en el alféizar de esta ventana. Haced prender vuestra respuesta en un brazo de la Cruz Encarnada.

—¡Por amor de Dios, buen sobrino, espérame!

Cruzó el umbral y, por tres veces, gritó en la noche:

—¡Minato ! ¡Minato ! ¡Minato ! ¡Hijo mío!

Pero Minato había huido. Fue al encuentro de su escudero y de un salto rápido montó en la silla.

—¡Loco! —dijo Jiraiya—, ¡date prisa! Huyamos por este camino.

Llegaron finalmente a la ermita donde encontraron, esperándoles, al ermitaño que rogaba y a Kushina deshecha en llanto.

* * *

Bye!


	11. Chapter 11 El vado

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XI

**EL VADO DE LAS AVENTURAS**

Hashirama hizo despertar a su capellán y le alargó la, carta. El clérigo rompió la cera y saludó primeramente al rey en nombre de Minato ; después, habiendo descifrado hábilmente las palabras escritas, le refirió lo que Minato le hacía saber. Hashirama le escuchó sin decir palabra y regocijándose en su corazón, porque aún amaba a la reina.

Convocó de nuevo a los mas apreciados de sus barones, y cuando estuvieron reunidos, guardaron silencio y el rey habló así:

—Señores, he recibido este mensaje. Reino sobre vosotros y sois mis fieles. Escuchad lo que me dicen; después aconsejadme, os lo requiero. Es vuestro deber.

El capellán se levantó, desató el mensaje con sus dos manos y de pie ante el rey:

—Señores —dijo—, Minato envía primero salud al rey y a toda su baronía. «Rey (añade), cuando hube matado al dragón y hube conquistado a la hija del rey de Uzushiogakure, a mí me fue entregada y era dueño de retenerla; pero no quise hacerlo; la he llevado a vuestras tierras y os la he entregado. No obstante, apenas la hubisteis tomado por esposa, unos traidores os hicieron creer sus mentiras. En vuestra cólera, buen tío, mi señor, habéis querido hacernos quemar sin someternos a juicio. Pero Dios ha tenido compasión de nosotros. Le hemos suplicado, ha salvado a la reina, haciendo justicia de este modo. También yo, precipitándome desde un elevado peñasco, logré escapar por el poder de Dios. ¿Qué he hecho luego que sea digno de reprobación? La reina era entregada a los leprosos. Yo acudí en su auxilio y la llevé conmigo, ¿Acaso podía abandonar en este trance a la que debía morir inocente por mi causa? He huido con ella por los bosques: ¿podría, pues, para devolvérosla, salir del bosque y bajar a la llanura? ¿No habíais mandado que se nos cogiera vivos o muertos? Pero, hoy como entonces, estoy dispuesto, buen señor, a dar mi prenda y a sostener en lid contra quien quiera que nunca la reina ha sentido por mí, ni yo por la reina, amor que pudiera ofenderos. Ordenad el combate, no rehúso ningún adversario, y si no puedo probar mi derecho hacedme quemar delante de vuestros hombres. Pero si triunfo y os place tomar de nuevo a Kushina, la del Claro Semblante, ninguno de vuestros barones os servirá mejor que yo; si, por el contrario, no os importa mi servicio, cruzaré el mar, iré a ofrecerme al rey de Naka o al rey de Frisia, y no oiréis hablar de mí en la vida. Señor, tomad consejo, y si no consentís en ningún acuerdo, conduciré a Kushina a Uzushiogakure, de donde la he tomado, y ella será reina en su país»

Cuando los barones de Konohagakure oyeron que Minato les retaba, dijeron, todos al rey:

—Señor, toma de nuevo a la reina; son unos insensatos quienes la han calumniado cerca de ti. En cuanto a Minato , que se vaya, tal como ofrece, a guerrear en Naka o al lado del rey de Frisia. Mándale decir que te traiga a Kushina en breve plazo.

El rey preguntó por tres veces:

—¿Nadie se levanta para acusar a Minato ?

Todos callaban. Entonces dijo al capellán:

—Redactad, pues, un mensaje cuanto antes mejor: habéis oído lo que hay que poner en él; apresuraos a escribirlo. Kushina ha sufrido ya demasiado en sus años juveniles. Y que la carta sea prendida en el brazo de la Cruz Encarnada antes de esta noche: daos prisa.

Añadió:

—Diréis además que envío a los dos salud y amor.

Hacia medianoche, Minato atravesó la Blanca Landa, encontró el mensaje y lo llevó sellado al ermitaño Bunta. El ermitaño le leyó el contenido. Hashirama consentía, con el consejo de todos sus barones, a tomar de nuevo a Kushina; pero no a conservar a Minato , a sueldo suyo. Minato debería cruzar el mar cuando, tres días después, en el Vado de las Aventuras, habría entregado a la reina en manos de Hashirama.

—¡Dios mío! —dijo Minato —, ¡qué pena tener que perderos, amiga! Es preciso, no obstante, ya que del sufrimiento que arrostráis por mí, puedo libraros ahora. Cuando llegue el momento de separarnos os haré un presente, prenda de mi amor. Del país desconocido adonde voy os enviaré un mensajero; me dirá de nuevo vuestro deseo, amiga, y, a la primera llamada, desde la tierra lejana acudiré veloz.

Kushina suspiró y dijo:

—Minato , déjame a «Kiuby», tu perro. Jamás un sabueso de precio habrá sido guardado con mayor honor. Viéndolo me acordaré de ti y estaré menos triste. Amigo, tengo un anillo de jaspe verde: tómalo por mi amor, llévalo en el dedo; si alguna vez un mensajero pretende venir de tu parte, no le creeré, por más que haga y diga, hasta que me haya mostrado este anillo. Pero así que lo haya visto, ningún poder, ninguna prohibición real, impedirán que haga lo que me habrás mandado decir, sea discreción o locura.

—Amiga, os doy a «Kiuby»

—Amigo, tornad este anillo en recompensa.

Y los dos se besaron en los labios.

Dejando a los amantes en la ermita, Bunta, apoyado en su bastón, había llegado hasta el Monte compró preciosas pieles de adorno: telas de seda, púrpura y escarlata, un camisón más blanco que la flor de lis y un palafrén enjaezado de oro que trotaba en suave balanceo. La gente reía al verle malgastar en estas magníficas y extrañas compras sus dineros durante tanto tiempo recogidos; pero el viejo cargó sobre el palafrén las ricas telas y volvió al lado de Kushina:

—Reina, vuestros vestidos se caen de viejos; aceptad estos regalos para estar más bella cuando vayáis al Vado de las Aventuras. Temo que os desagraden; no soy experto en escoger semejantes galas.

El rey hacía pregonar por Konohagakure la nueva de que al cabo de tres días, en el Vado de las Aventuras, se reconciliaría con la reina. Damas y caballeros se trasladaron en masa a la asamblea, deseosos todos de volver a ver a la reina Kushina; todos la amaban, salvo los tres felones que aún sobrevivían.

Pero uno de estos tres morirá bajo la espada, otro perecerá traspasado por una flecha, ahogado el otro; y en cuanto al montañés, Haru, el Franco, el Rubio, le matará a bastonazos por el bosque. Así Dios, que odia todo descomedimiento, librará a los enamorados de sus enemigos.

En el día señalado por la asamblea en el Vado de las Aventuras, la pradera brillaba a lo lejos, guarnecida con las ricas tiendas de los barones. En el bosque, Minato cabalgaba con Kushina y, por temor a una emboscada, había ceñido la cota bajo los harapos. De súbito aparecieron los dos en el lindero de la selva y vieron a lo lejos, entre los barones, al rey Hashirama.

—Amiga —dijo Minato —, he aquí al rey vuestro señor con sus caballeros y servidores. Vienen hacia nosotros; dentro de un instante no podremos hablarnos ya. Por Dios glorioso y omnipotente, os conjuro: ¡si alguna vez os dirijo un mensaje, haced lo que os mande decir!

—Amigo Minato , cuando vuelva a ver el anillo de jaspe verde, ni torre, ni muro, ni fuerte castillo me impedirán cumplir la voluntad de mi amigo.

—¡Kushina, Dios te lo pague!

Sus dos caballos marchaban uno al lado del otro; él la atrajo hacia sí y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Amigo —dijo Kushina—, escucha mi último ruego. Vas a dejar este país. Espera por lo menos algunos días; escóndete hasta que sepas cómo me trata el rey en su cólera o en su bondad... Estoy sola: ¿quién me defenderá de los felones? ¡Tengo miedo! Orri, el guardabosque, te albergará secretamente; deslízate de noche hasta la bodega en ruinas. Enviaré a Haru para decirte si soy maltratada.

—Amiga, nadie será osado. Permaneceré oculto en casa de Orri y, quienquiera que te ultraje, ¡guárdese de mí como del Enemigo!

Las dos tropas se habían acercado lo bastante para cambiar sus saludos. A un tiro de arco, delante de los suyos, el rey cabalgaba briosamente y con él Tobirama

Cuando los barones le hubieron alcanzado, Minato , teniendo por las riendas el palafrén de Kushina, saludó al rey diciéndole:

—Rey, te devuelvo a Kushina la Pelirroja y ante los hombres de tu tierra te requiero para que me permitas defenderme en tu corte. No he sido nunca juzgado. Haz que pueda justificarme en batalla. Si quedo vencido, abrásame dentro del azufre; si salgo vencedor, guárdame a tu lado; y si no quieres conservarme, déjame partir hacia un país lejano.

Nadie aceptó el reto de Minato . Entonces Hashirama cogió a su vez el palafrén de Kushina por las riendas y, confiándola a Tobirama, se apartó para tomar consejo.

Gozoso, Tobirama colmó a la reina de honores y cortesías. Quitóle la suntuosa capa escarlata y su cuerpo apareció gracioso bajo la fina túnica y el gran brial de seda. La reina sonrió al recuerdo del viejo ermitaño, que no había reparado en gastos. Ricas son sus ropas, aterciopelados sus ojos, delicados sus miembros, claros sus cabellos como rayos de sol.

Cuando los felones la vieron tan bella y agasajada como antaño, cabalgaron hacia el rey. En este momento un barón, Andrés se esforzaba en persuadirle:

—Señor —decía—, conserva a Minato a tu lado y serás, gracias a él, un rey más temido.

Y poco a poco ablandaba el corazón de Hashirama. Pero los felones fueron a su encuentro diciéndole:

—Rey, escucha el consejo que lealmente te damos. Se ha hablado mal de la reina, sin razón; concedido; pero si Minato y ella regresan juntos a tu corte, habrá nuevas habladurías. Deja que Minato se aleje por una temporada. Otro día, sin duda, volverás a llamarle.

Así lo hizo Hashirama y ordenó a Minato por medio de sus barones que se alejara sin demora. Entonces Minato llegóse hasta la reina y le dijo adiós. Se miraron. Diose cuenta la reina de la asamblea y se ruborizó.

Pero el rey se conmovió y hablando a su sobrino por primera vez:

—¿Dónde —le dijo— irás con estos harapos? Toma de mi tesoro lo que quieras: oro, plata, pieles, telas.

—Rey —dijo Minato —, no cogeré ni un dinero ni nada. Iré como pueda y con gran alegría a servir al rico rey de Frisia.

Volvió grupas y descendió hasta el mar. Kushina lo siguió con la mirada y hasta que le perdió de vista no volvió la cabeza.

Habida noticia de la reconciliación, grandes y pequeños, mujeres y niños, acudieron en tropel fuera de la ciudad al encuentro de Kushina y, con gran pena por el destierro de Minato , festejaban a su reina recobrada. Al tañido de las campanas recorría las calles llenas de guirnaldas, cubiertas de alfombras de seda, y el rey, los condes y los príncipes formaban su séquito. Las puertas del palacio se abrieron para todos; ricos y pobres pudieron sentarse y comer, y, para celebrar tan fausto día, Hashirama, que ya había libertado a cien de sus siervos, dio la espada y la coraza a veinte bachilleres que fueron armados de su mano.

Con todo, llegada la noche, Minato , tal como había prometido a la reina, se deslizó a la casa de Orri, el guardabosque, quien lo albergó secretamente en la bodega en ruinas. ¡Ay de los felones¡

* * *

**Bye**


	12. Chapter 12 el juicio del hierro

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XII

**EL JUICIO DEL HIERRO CANDENTE**

Muy pronto Hisashi, Tomoeda y Gondoíno se creyeron seguros. Sin duda Minato arrastraba su vida al otro lado del mar, en un país demasiado lejano para alcanzarles. Un día de caza, mientras el rey escuchaba los ladridos de la jauría, reteniendo a su caballo en medio de un terreno quebradizo, los tres cabalgaron hacia él:

—Rey, escucha nuestra palabra. Tú habías condenado a la reina sin juicio y esto era faltar al honor. Hoy la absuelves sin juicio: ¿no es falta mayor todavía? Ella no se ha justificado nunca y los barones de tu país os censuran a los dos. Aconséjale que reclame ella misma el juicio de Dios. ¿Qué le costará jurar sobre los huesos de los santos que nunca ha faltado? ¿O coger un hierro candente si está limpia de culpa? Así lo exige la costumbre y, con esta fácil prueba, serán disipadas para siempre las añejas sospechas.

Hashirama, irritado, respondió:

—¡Que Dios os aniquile, señores de Konohagakure que sin tregua andáis buscando mi venganza! Por vosotros he expulsado a mi sobrino: ¿qué más exigís? ¿Que expulse a la reina Kushina? ¿Cuáles son vuestros nuevos agravios? ¿No se ofreció Minato a defenderla contra los antiguos? Para justificarla os ha presentado batalla; todos lo habéis oído, ¿Por qué no habéis esgrimido contra él escudos y lanzas? Señores, me habéis requerido contra todo derecho. ¡Procurad, pues, que no vuelva a llamar al hombre expulsado por vosotros!

Temblaron entonces los cobardes y creyeron ver a Minato de regreso haciéndoles derramar hasta la última gota de sangre.

—Señor, os aconsejamos por vuestro honor, como corresponde a vuestros fieles, pero callaremos en lo sucesivo. ¡Olvidad vuestra ira, suplicamos de nuevo vuestra paz!

Pero Hashirama se incorporó sobre los arzones:

—¡Fuera de mi tierra, felones! ¡No tendréis ya mi paz! Por vosotros he expulsado a Minato . Ha llegado vuestra hora. ¡Fuerza de mi tierra!

—¡Sea, buen señor! ¡Nuestros castillos son fuertes, bien cercados de estacas y sobre ariscos peñascos!

Y, sin saludarle, volvieron grupas.

Sin esperar sabuesos ni monteros, Hashirama empujó su caballo hacia Meiji, subió los peldaños de la sala y la reina oyó sobre las losas el resonar de sus pasos precipitados.

Se levantó, corrió a su encuentro, cogió su espada como tenía por costumbre y se inclinó profundamente. Hashirama le retuvo las manos y la atrajo hacia sí, y cuando Kushina, alzando hacia él la mirada, vio sus nobles facciones atormentadas por la cólera, creyó verle como le viera en otro tiempo, ante la hoguera, loco de furor.

«¡Ah! —pensó ella—, mi amigo ha sido descubierto y apresado por el rey»

Sintió helársele el corazón en el pecho, y, sin decir palabra, se postró a los pies de Hashirama. Él la tomó en brazos y la besó dulcemente. Poco a poco la reina se fue reanimando.

—Amiga mía, ¿cuál es vuestro tormento?

—Señor, tengo miedo, ¡os veo enfurecido...!

—Sí, regresaba irritado de esta caza.

—¡Ah! Señor, si vuestros monteros os han disgustado, ¿está bien tomarlo tan a pecho?

Hashirama sonrió a estas palabras:

—No, amiga, no son mis monteros quienes me han irritado, sino tres felones que nos odian tiempo ha. Tú les conoces: Tomoeda, Hisashi y Gondoíno. Les he arrojado de mi tierra.

—Señor, ¿qué es lo que han osado decir de mí?

—¿Qué te importa? Les he expulsado.

—Señor, todos tienen derecho a expresar su pensamiento. Mas yo lo tengo a conocer la afrenta arrojada sobre mí. ¿Y quién me la dirá sino vos? Sola en este país extraño, no tengo a nadie, fuera de vos, señor, para defenderme.

—Sea. Pretendían, pues, que convendría te justificaras por el juramento y por la prueba del hierro candente. «¿No es natural (decían) que solicite por sí misma esto juramento? Leves son estas pruebas para el que se sabe inocente. ¿Qué le costaría? Dios es verdadero juez: disiparía para siempre los antiguos agravios...» He aquí lo que pretendían. Pero dejemos estas cosas. Expulsados están, te digo.

Kushina, estremeciéndose, miró al rey.

—Señor, ordenadles que vuelvan a la corte. Me justificaré por juramento.

—¿Cuándo?

—Pasados diez días.

—Corto es el plazo, amiga,

—Todavía demasiado largo para mí. Pero requiero que en este tiempo mandéis decir al rey Jimmu que cabalgue con monseñor Galvén, con Girflet, con Ké el senescal y cien de sus caballeros hasta el confín de vuestra tierra, en la Blanca-Landa, sobre la orilla del río que separa vuestros reinos. Allí, ante ellos, es donde quiero pronunciar el juramento y no sólo a presencia de los barones. Sé que, apenas habría jurado, vuestros barones os requerirían todavía para que me impusierais una nueva prueba y jamás acabarían nuestros tormentos. Pero a nada se atreverán ya si Jimmu y sus caballeros son fiadores del juicio.

Mientras se apresuraban a partir hacia Honshū los heraldos de armas, mensajeros de Hashirama al rey Jimmu, Kushina envió en secreto hacia Minato a su paje Haru, el Rubio, el Fiel.

Haru corrió por el bosque, evitando los senderos concurridos, hasta que alcanzó la cabaña de Orri el guardabosque, donde hacía muchos días que esperaba Minato . Haru le contó las cosas acaecidas, la nueva felonía, el plazo del juicio y la hora y el lugar señalados:

—Señor, mi dama me manda deciros que en el día señalado, bajo un hábito de peregrino y tan hábilmente disfrazado que nadie pueda reconoceros, os presentéis sin armas en la Blanca-Landa. Ella ha de cruzar el río en barca para alcanzar el lugar del juicio, sobre la orilla opuesta, donde veréis a los caballeros del rey Jimmu. La esperaréis allí. Sin duda podréis entonces prestarle ayuda. Mi señora va con temor al juicio. Pero, con todo, fía en la bondad de Dios que supo ya arrancarla de manos de los leprosos.

—Vuelve hacia la reina, bello y dulce amigo Haru; dile que cumpliré su voluntad.

Pues, señores, sucedió que al regresar Haru hacia Meiji, divisó por la espesura al mismo guardabosque que poco antes había sorprendido a los amantes dormidos y los había denunciado al rey. Un día, borracho, se había jactado de su traición. El hombre cavaba en la tierra un hoyo profundo y lo recubría hábilmente de ramajes para coger lobos y jabalís. Vio arrojarse sobre él al paje de la reina y quiso huir. Pero Haru le acorraló al borde de la trampa.

—¡Espía!, tú has vendido a la reina, ¿por qué huyes? Quédate aquí al lado de la tumba que has abierto con tus propias manos.

Su bastón volteó en el aire, zumbando. Bastón y cráneo se rompieron a la vez, y Haru el Rubio, el Fiel, empujó con el pie el cuerpo en el foso cubierto de ramas.

En el día señalado para el juicio, Kushina y los barones de Konohagakure, cabalgando hasta la Blanca-Landa, llegaron al río en hermoso orden y, reunidos a lo largo de la otra orilla, los caballeros de Jimmu les saludaron con sus brillantes banderas.

Mezclados con ellos y sentados sobre el ribazo, un peregrino miserable, envuelto en su capa cuajada de conchas marinas, alargaba su escudilla de madera y pedía limosna con aguda y doliente voz.

Remando briosamente se acercaban las barcas de Konohagakure. Cuando faltaba poco para tomar tierra, Kushina pidió a los caballeros que la rodeaban:

—Señores, ¿cómo podría alcanzar tierra firme sin ensuciar mis largos vestidos en este lodo? Quisiera, que alguien viniera a ayudarme.

Uno de los caballeros llamó al peregrino.

—Amigo, remanga tu capa, baja al agua y lleva a la reina si, de puro débil, no temes doblarte a medio camino.

El hombre cogió a la reina en brazos. Y ella suspiró en voz muy baja:

—¡Amigo!

Luego, más bajo todavía:

—Déjate caer sobre la arena.

Llegado a la orilla, tropezó y cayó, teniendo a la reina sujeta entre sus brazos. Escuderos y marinos, cogiendo remos y bicheros, perseguían al pobre hombre.

—Dejadle —dijo la reina—, sin duda una larga peregrinación le ha agotado.

Y quitándose un precioso broche de oro, lo arrojó al peregrino.

Ante el pabellón de Jimmu, una rica tela de seda de Nicea se extendía por el verde césped, y las reliquias de los santos, retiradas de las urnas y de las arquetas, se hallaban ya dispuestas. Monseñor Galvén, Girflet y Ké el senescal las custodiaban.

Habiendo dirigido una súplica al Señor, la reina se quitó las joyas de la garganta y de las manos y las dio a los pobres mendigos; desciñó su manto de púrpura y su pañoleta fina y los regaló; dio también su camisolín y su brial y los zapatos incrustados de pedrería. Conservó únicamente sobre su cuerpo una túnica sin mangas y, con los brazos desnudos, avanzó entre los dos reyes. A su alrededor, los barones la contemplaban llorando en silencio. Junto a las reliquias ardía un brasero. Temblorosa, alargó la mano derecha hacia las osamentas de los santos, diciendo:

—Rey de Logres y vos, rey de Konohagakure, y vosotros, señor Galvén, señor Ké, señor Girflet, y todos los que seréis mis fiadores: os digo que por estos cuerpos santos y por todos los cuerpos santos que hay en el mundo, juro que jamás hombre nacido de mujer me ha tenido en sus brazos, excepto el rey Hashirama, mi señor, y el pobre peregrino que ahora mismo habéis visto caer. Rey Hashirama, ¿te parece bien este juramento?

—Sí, reina, y que Dios manifieste su verdadero juicio.

—Amén —dijo Kushina.

Se acercó al brasero, vacilante y pálida. Todos callaban. El hierro estaba al rojo vivo. Entonces sumergió sus brazos desnudos en las brasas, cogió la barra de hierro, dio nueve pasos sosteniéndola en sus manos, arrojóla luego, y extendió los brazos en cruz con las palmas abiertas. Y vieron todos que su carne estaba más sana que la pulpa de la fruta fresca. Y de aquellos pechos un gran murmullo de alabanza se elevó hacia Dios...

* * *

**BYE**


	13. Chapter 13 la voz del ruiseñor

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XIII

**LA VOZ DEL RUISEÑOR**

De regreso a la cabaña de Orri el guardabosque, arrojado el bordón y despojado de la capa de peregrino, Minato comprendió claramente que había llegado el día de mantener la fe jurada al rey Hashirama y de alejarse del país de Konohagakure.

¿Qué esperaba aún? La reina se había justificado, el rey la amaba y la colmaba de honores. Jimmu, si fuera preciso, la tomaría bajo su salvaguardia, y de ahora en adelante ninguna traición podría prevalecer contra ella. ¿Por qué vagar por más tiempo por los alrededores de Meiji? Arriesgaba vanamente su vida y la del leñador y la tranquilidad de Kushina. Era preciso: tenía que partir; y fue por última vez, bajo su túnica da peregrino, en la Blanca-Landa, que sintió el hermoso cuerpo de Kushina estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Tres días tardó todavía, no pudiendo desprenderse del país donde vivía la reina. Pero llegado el cuarto día, se despidió del guardabosque que le había albergado y dijo a Jiraiya:

—Buen maestro, ha llegado la hora de la gran partida; marcharemos hacia la tierra de Gales.

Se pusieron en camino, tristemente, bajo la noche. Pero su camino seguía a lo largo del jardín cercado de estacas donde en otro tiempo Minato esperaba a su amiga. La noche brillaba, límpida, cuajada de estrellas... En el recodo del camino, no lejos de la empalizada, vio erguirse en la claridad del cielo el tronco robusto del gran pino.

—Buen maestro, espera en el bosque cercano; vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Adónde vas, loco? ¿Quieres, sin tregua, seguir buscando tu muerte?

Pero de un salto ágil, Minato había ganado la empalizada de estacas. Llegó hasta el gran pino, cerca de la gradería de mármol claro. ¿De qué serviría ahora arrojar a la fuente virutas bien talladas? ¡Kushina no vendría ya! Con pasos ligeros y prudentes, por el sendero que antes siguiera la reina, osó aproximarse al castillo. En su cámara, entre los brazos de Hashirama durmiente, velaba Kushina. De pronto, por la ventana entreabierta, donde jugueteaban los rayos de la luna, entró la voz de un ruiseñor.

Kushina escuchaba la sonora voz que venía a encantar la noche, y la voz se elevaba, plañidera, tan inefablemente triste, que sólo un corazón cruel o asesino hubiera dejado de enternecerse con ella.

«¿De dónde viene esta melodía?», pensó la reina.

Y comprendió, súbitamente...

«¡Ah! ¡Es Minato ! En la selva del Myoboku imitaba también a los pájaros cantores para complacerme. Va a partir y me da su último adiós. ¡Cómo se lamenta! Como el ruiseñor cuando se despide, a fines de verano, henchido de tristeza. ¡Amigo, jamás volveré a oír tu voz!»

La melodía vibró más ardiente.

«¡Ah!, ¿Qué exiges? ¿Que venga? ¡No! Acuérdate de Bunta el ermitaño y de los juramentos pronunciados. Cállate, la muerte nos acecha... Pero ¿qué importa la muerte? ¡Tú me llamas, tú me quieres, yo voy!»

Se desprendió de los brazos del rey y se echó un manto forrado de pieles sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo. Debía atravesar la sala contigua donde cada noche diez caballeros velaban, relevándose. Mientras cinco de ellos dormían, los otros cinco, armados, de pie ante las puertas y las ventanas, vigilaban al exterior... Pero, por azar, se hallaban todos dormidos, cinco en sus lechos, cinco sobre las losas. Kushina sorteó sus cuerpos esparcidos, levantó la barra de la puerta; sonó el anillo, pero sin despertar a ninguno de los vigías. Franqueó el umbral y el cantor apagó su voz.

Bajo los árboles, sin palabras, él la estrechó contra su pecho. Los brazos se anudaron firmemente en torno a los cuerpos, y hasta el alba y como cosidos con misteriosos torzales, no se desasieron del abrazo. A pesar del rey y de los guerreros, los amantes gozan su dicha y sus amores.

Aquella noche enloqueció a los amantes, y los días siguientes, como el rey abandonara Meiji para tener audiencia en San Lubín, Minato , de nuevo en casa de Orri, osó cada madrugada, al claro de luna, deslizarse por el jardín hasta las habitaciones de las mujeres.

Un siervo le sorprendió y se fue a encontrar a Tomoeda, Hisashi y Gondoíno:

—Señores, la bestia que creéis expulsada ha vuelto a la guarida.

—¿Quién?

—Minato .

—¿Cuándo lo has visto?

—Esta madrugada; le he reconocido perfectamente. Mañana, al alba, podréis verle venir, la espada al cinto, un arco en una mano, dos flechas en la otra.

—¿Por dónde le veremos?

—Por una ventana que he descubierto. Pero si os la enseño, ¿cuánto me daréis?

—Treinta marcos de plata. Serás un rico campesino.

—Escuchad —dijo el siervo—. Se puede ver la estancia de la reina por una ventana estrecha que la domina, abierta en lo alto de la muralla. Pero una gran cortina colgada a través del cuarto disimula el agujero. Que mañana uno de vosotros tres penetre lindamente en el jardín, corte una larga rama de espino y la afile por el extremo; que trepe entonces hasta la alta ventana e hinque la rama, como un alfiler, en la tela de la cortina; podrá así apartarla ligeramente; y arda mi cuerpo, señores, si tras la colgadura no veis entonces lo que acabo de deciros.

Tomoeda, Gondoíno y Hisashi discutieron cuál de ellos gozaría primero del espectáculo y convinieron al fin que fuera otorgado a Gondoíno. Se separaron. A la mañana siguiente, al alba, volverían a encontrarse. ¡Mañana, al alba, buenos señores, guardaos de Minato !

Al día siguiente, noche cerrada todavía, Minato , abandonando la cabaña de Orri, trepó hacia el castillo bajo las espesas matas de espinos. Saliendo de la maleza, miró por un claro y vio a Gondoíno que venía de su mansión. Minato se arrojó de nuevo en los espinos y se agazapó emboscándose en el matorral.

—¡Ah! ¡Dios mío! Haz que el que avanza por allá abajo no se dé cuenta de mí antes del instante favorable.

Con la espada en la mano le esperaba, pero, por casualidad, Gondoíno tomó otro camino y se alejó. Minato salió de la maleza, decepcionado, tendió el arco, apuntó: ¡ay!, el hombre estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

En este momento, he aquí a Hisashi, a lo lejos, descendiendo suavemente por el sendero, al trote de un pequeño palafrén negro y seguido por dos grandes lebreles. Minato le acechó oculto tras un manzano. Vio que azuzaba a sus perros a levantar un jabalí en un soto. Pero antes de que los lebreles le hayan desalojado de su cubil, su dueño habrá recibido tal herida que no habrá médico capaz de curarle. Cuando Hisashi estuvo cerca de él, Minato arrojó su capa, dio un salto y se irguió ante su enemigo. El traidor quiso huir, pero fue en vano. Apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar: «¡Me has herido!» Cayó del caballo. Minato le cortó la cabeza, cortó las trenzas que colgaban alrededor de su rostro y las metió en su jubón; quería enseñarlas a Kushina para alegrar el corazón de su amiga.

«¡Ay! —pensaba— ¿qué se ha hecho de Gondoíno? Se ha escapado; ¡lástima que no le haya podido pagar con la misma soldada!»

Enjugó su espada, volvióla a su vaina, arrastró sobre el cadáver un tronco de árbol y, abandonando el cuerpo sangrante, se fue, el capuz en la cabeza, hacia su amiga.

En el castillo de Meiji, Gondoíno le había tomado la delantera; encaramado sobre la alta ventana, había hincado su rama de espino en la cortina, y apartando ligeramente dos paños de la tela miraba de soslayo la cámara tapizada. Primeramente no vio a nadie más que a Haru, después a Mikoto, llevando aún el peine con que acababa de peinar a la reina de los cabellos de oro.

Pero entró Kushina y luego Minato . Llevaba en una mano su arco de blanca madera y dos flechas, en la otra sostenía dos largas trenzas de hombre.

Dejó caer su capa, y su hermoso cuerpo apareció. Kushina la Pelirroja se inclinó para saludarle, y al incorporarse, levantando la cabeza hacia él, vio, proyectada sobre la tapicería, la sombra de la cabeza de Gondoíno.

Minato le decía:

—¿Ves estas hermosas trenzas? Son de Hisashi. Te he vengado de él. Nunca más podrá comprar o vender escudo ni lanza.

—Está bien, señor, pero tended este arco, os lo ruego; quiero ver si es fácil de armar.

Minato lo tendió, extrañado, pero comprendiendo a medias. Kushina cogió una de las flechas, la empulgó, miró si la cuerda estaba bien. Y dijo con voz rápida y baja:

—Veo algo que no me gusta. ¡Apunta bien, Minato !

Él levantó la, cabeza y vio, en lo alto de la cortina, la sombra de la cabeza de Gondoíno.

—¡Que Dios dirija esta flecha!

Dicho esto, se vuelve hacia el muro y dispara. La larga flecha silba en el aire -ni esmerejón ni golondrina vuelan tan raudos-, revienta el ojo del traidor, atraviesa su cerebro como si fuese una manzana y se detiene, vibrante, contra el cráneo. Sin un grito, Gondoíno se desplomó y cayó sobre una estaca.

Entonces Kushina dijo a Minato :

—¡Huye ahora, amigo! Ya ves, los felones conocen tu refugio. Tomoeda sobrevive, lo enseñará al rey. Ya no hay seguridad para ti en la cabaña del leñador. ¡Huye, amigo! El fiel Haru esconderá este cuerpo en el bosque, de tal suerte que el rey jamás tendrá noticia de él. Pero debes huir de este país, por tu salvación y por la mía.

Minato dijo:

—¿Cómo podría vivir?

—Sí, amigo Minato , nuestras vidas están enlazadas y unidas una a otra. Y yo, ¿cómo podría vivir? Mi cuerpo queda aquí, pero tú poseerás siempre mi corazón.

—Kushina mía, yo parto, no sé hacia qué país. Pero si alguna vez vuelves a ver el anillo de jaspe verde, ¿harás lo que por él te mande decir?

—Sí, ya lo sabes; si vuelvo a ver el anillo de jaspe verde, ni torre, ni fuerte castillo, ni prohibición real, me impedirán hacer la voluntad de mi amigo, sea locura o discreción.

—Amiga, que el Dios nacido en Belén te lo tenga en cuenta.

—Que Dios te guarde, amigo.

* * *

**BYE**


	14. Chapter 14 el cascabel

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XIV

**EL CASCABEL MARAVILLOSO**

Minato se refugió en Gales, en la tierra del noble duque Gilén. El duque era poderoso, joven, bondadoso y le acogió como a un huésped distinguido. Para rendirle honor y darle alegría no escatimó esfuerzo; pero ni las aventuras ni las fiestas pudieron calmar la angustia de Minato .

Un día, sentado al lado del joven duque, sintió su corazón tan dolorido que suspiraba sin darse cuenta. El duque, para endulzar su pena, mandó traer a su cámara privada su juego favorito, el cual, por sortilegio, en las horas tristes, encantaba sus ojos y su espíritu. Sobre una mesa cubierta de noble y rica púrpura colocaron a su perro «Akamaru» Era un perro encantado; se lo habían traído al duque de la isla de Avalón; una hada se lo había mandado como regalo de amor. No hay palabras bastante hábiles para describir su especie y su belleza. Su pelo estaba coloreado con matices tan maravillosamente dispuestos que no se sabía definir su color; su hocico parecía más blanco que la nieve, su lomo más verde que la hoja del trébol; uno de sus flancos era rojo como la escarlata; el otro, amarillo como el azafrán; su vientre, azul como lapislázuli; su dorso, rosado; pero cuando se le miraba mucho tiempo, todos estos colores danzaban ante los ojos y se transformaban alternativamente en blancos y verdes, amarillos, azules, purpúreos, oscuros, o claros. Llevaba en el cuello, suspendido de una cadenilla de oro, un cascabel de tintineo tan alegre, tan limpio, tan dulce, que al oírlo el corazón de Minato se estremeció, tranquilizóse y se fundió su pena. No se acordó ya de tantas miserias soportadas por la reina, pues tal era la maravillosa virtud del cascabel: el corazón, al oírle sonar, tan dulce, tan alegre, tan claro, olvidaba toda pena. Y mientras Minato , emocionado por el sortilegio, acariciaba el animalito encantado que le quitaba todo pesar y cuyo pelo, al tacto de su mano, parecía más suave que el terciopelo, pensó que aquel sería un hermoso regalo para Kushina. Pero, ¿qué hacer? El duque Gilén amaba a «Akamaru» por encima de todo y nadie habría podido lograrlo de él ni con astucias ni con ruegos. Un día Minato dijo al duque:

—Señor, ¿qué le daríais al que librara vuestra tierra del gigante Kiba el Velloso, que reclama de vos tan pesados tributos?

—En verdad, daría a escoger a su vencedor, entre mis riquezas, la que él tuviera por más preciosa: pero nadie osará, acometer al gigante.

—Maravillosas palabras —repuso Minato —. El bien no se alcanza en un país más que por las aventuras, y ni por todo el oro de Pavía renunciaría a mi deseo de combatir al gigante.

—Entonces —dijo el duque Gilén—, que el Dios nacido de María Virgen os acompañe y os preserve de la muerte.

Minato alcanzó a Kiba el Velloso en su guarida. Combatieron largo rato furiosamente. Al fin el ingenio salió victorioso. Triunfó la espada ágil de la pesada maza, y Minato cortó la mano derecha del gigante y la presentó al duque.

—Señor, en recompensa, como habéis prometido, dadme a «Akamaru», vuestro perro encantado.

—Pero ¿qué has pedido, amigo mío? Déjamelo y en su lugar toma a mi hermana y la mitad de mi tierra.

—Señor, vuestra hermana es bella y bella es vuestra tierra; pero precisamente para lograr a vuestro perro-hada he atacado a Kiba el Velloso. ¡Acordaos de vuestra promesa!

Y el duque accedió:

—Tómalo, pues, pero sabe que te llevas la alegría de mis ojos y el júbilo de mi corazón.

Minato confió el perro a un juglar de Gales, prudente y astuto, que lo llevó de su parte a Konohagakure. El juglar llegó a Meiji y lo entregó secretamente a Mikoto. La reina se regocijó en gran manera, dio en recompensa diez marcos de oro al juglar y dijo al rey que la reina de Uzushiogakure, su madre, enviaba este rico presente. Hizo construir para el perro, por un orfebre, una casilla preciosamente incrustada de oro y pedrerías, y por todas partes lo llevaba consigo en recuerdo de su amigo. Y cada vez que le miraba, tristezas, angustias y pesares se borraban de su corazón.

No comprendió al principio la maravilla. Si encontraba tal dulzura al contemplarle, era –pensaba- porque le venía de Minato , era sin duda el pensamiento de su amigo el que adormecía así su pena. Pero un día comprendió que era un sortilegio y que sólo el tintineo del cascabel hechizaba su corazón.

«¡Ah! —pensó—, ¿es justo que conozca el consuelo mientras Minato es desdichado? Habría podido guardar este perro encantado y olvidar así todo pesar; por bella cortesía, ha preferido enviármelo, darme su alegría y volver a su miseria. Pero no está bien que así sea; Minato , quiero sufrir tanto tiempo como sufras tú»

Cogió el cascabel mágico, hízolo sonar por última vez, desatólo suavemente y luego, por la ventana abierta, lo arrojó al mar.

* * *

**bye**


	15. Chapter 15 Kushina la de blancas manos

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XV

**KUSHINA LA DE LAS BLANCAS MANOS**

Los amantes no podían ni vivir ni morir el uno fin el otro. La separación no era ni vida ni muerte, sino la vida y la muerte a la vez.

Por marea, islas y países, Minato quiso ahuyentar su miseria. Volvió a ver su tierra de Kaminari, donde Kenta el Fidelísimo recibió a su hijo con lágrimas de ternura; pero, no pudiendo soportar la descansada vida de su tierra, Minato se fue por los reinos y los ducados, buscando aventuras. De Kaminari a Frisia, de Frisia a Naka, sirvió a muchos señores, acometió muchas empresas. ¡Ay! Durante dos años, no le llegó de Konohagakure ninguna noticia, ningún amigo, ningún mensaje.

Entonces creyó que Kushina había dejado de quererle y que le olvidado.

Acaeció que un día, cabalgando solo con Jiraiya, entró en tierras de Hurashiki. Atravesaron un llano devastado. Veíanse por doquier muros derruidos, lugares despoblados, campos arrasados por el fuego. Sus caballos pisaban cenizas y carbones. Por la landa desierta, Minato pensó:

«Estoy fatigado y rendido. ¿De qué me sirven estas aventuras? Mi dama está lejos y jamás volverá a verla. De dos años a esta parte, ¿por qué no me ha hecho buscar por el mundo? Ni un mensaje ha mandado. En Meiji, el rey la honra y la sirve; ella vive con alegría. ¡Con toda seguridad el cascabel del perro encantado cumple bien su misión! Ella me olvida y poco le importan los duelos y las alegrías de antaño, nada le importa el miserable que vaga por este país desolado, ¿No olvidaré yo nunca a aquella que me olvida? ¿No encontraré nunca quien remedie mi desdicha?»

Durante dos días, Minato y Jiraiya atravesaron campos y caseríos sin ver ni un hombre, ni un gallo, ni un perro. Al tercer día, a la hora nona, se acercaron a una colina donde se levantaba una vieja capilla y, muy cerca, la estancia de un ermitaño. El ermitaño no llevaba vestidos tejidos, sino una piel de cabra con harapos de lana en la espalda. Prosternado en tierra, con las rodillas y los codos desnudos, rogaba a María Magdalena que le inspirara oraciones eficaces. Dio la bienvenida a los que llegaban y mientras Jiraiya metía los caballos en el establo desarmó a Minato y luego dispuso la cena. No les ofreció manjares, sino agua de la fuente y pan de cebada amasado con ceniza. Acabaron de cenar entrada la noche y se sentaron alrededor del fuego. Minato preguntó cuál era aquella tierra arruinada.

—Buen señor —dijo el ermitaño—, es la tierra de Hurashiki, que pertenece al duque Hiruzen. Antes era un hermoso país, rico en praderas y en tierras de labrantío; aquí molinos, allá manzanos, más allá alquerías. Pero el conde Riol de Nantes lo ha devastado todo; sus hombres han prendido fuego en todas partes y se han lanzado a sus rapiñas. Sus hombres se han enriquecido por mucho tiempo. Así es la guerra.

—Hermano —dijo Minato —, ¿por qué el conde Riol ha afrentado a vuestro señor Hiruzen de esta manera?

—Os diré, señor, el motivo de la guerra. Sabed que Riol era el vasallo del duque Hiruzen. Ahora bien, el duque tiene una hija, bella entre las más bellas hijas de los grandes señores, y el conde Riol quería tomarla por esposa. Pero su padre rehusó darla a un vasallo y el conde Riol probó de llevársela a la fuerza. Ya han muerto muchos hombres por esta querella.

Minato preguntó:

—¿Puede el duque Hiruzen sostener todavía su guerra?

—A duras penas, señor. Con todo, su último castillo, Carhaix, resiste, todavía, pues las murallas son fuertes y fuerte es el corazón del hijo del duque Hiruzen, Fugaku, el buen caballero, pero el enemigo los cerca y reduce por hambre: ¿podrán resistir mucho tiempo?

Minato preguntó a qué distancia se hallaba el castillo de Carhaix.

—Señor, a dos millas solamente.

Se separaron y fuéronse a acostar. A la mañana siguiente, cuando el ermitaño hubo cantado y se hubieron partido el pan de cebada y ceniza, Minato se despidió del prudente varón y cabalgó hacia Carhaix. Cuando se detuvo al pie de las murallas cerradas, vio una multitud de hombres en pie sobre el camino de ronda y preguntó por el duque. Hiruzen se encontraba entre estos hombres con su hijo Fugaku. Se dio a conocer, y Minato le dijo:

—Yo soy Minato , rey de Kaminari, y Hashirama, el rey de Konohagakure, es mi tío. He sabido, señor, que vuestros vasallos os hacen la guerra y he venido a ofreceros mis servicios.

—¡Ah, caballero Minato ! Seguid vuestro camino y que Dios os recompense. ¿Cómo acogeros aquí dentro? No tenemos más víveres; no queda ya ni un grano de trigo; sólo tenemos habas y cebada para subsistir.

—¿Qué importa? —dijo Minato —. He vivido en una selva durante dos años, alimentándome con hierbas, raíces y venados, y sabed que esta vida me parecía buena. Ordenad que me abran esta puerta.

Fugaku dijo entonces:

—Recibidle, padre mío, si es tan valeroso, para que tenga parte en nuestros bienes y en nuestros males.

Le recibieron con honor. Fugaku mostró a su huésped las fuertes murallas y la torre del homenaje, bien flanqueada de aspilleras reforzadas donde se emboscaban los arqueros. Por las aspilleras le hizo mirar en la llanura, a lo lejos, las tiendas y los pabellones plantados por el duque Riol. De regreso, en el umbral del castillo, Fugaku dijo a Minato :

—Ahora, buen, amigo, subiremos a la sala donde se hallan mi madre y mi hermana.

Los dos, cogidos de la mano, entraron a la cámara de las Mujeres. Madre e hija, sentadas sobre una colcha, bardaban en oro un palio de Kirigakure y cantaban una linda canción: decían cómo la Bella Doeta, sentada al viento bajo el espino blanco, espera y añora a su amigo Dóón, qua tarda tanto «n volver. Minato las saludó y ellas correspondieron. Luego, los dos caballeros se sentaron a su vera. Fugaku, mostrando la prenda que bordaba su madre:

—¡Mirad —dijo—, buen amigo Minato , qué delicada obrera es mi señora y cuan maravillosamente sabe adornar las estolas y las casullas, para darlas en limosna a los monasterios pobres! Y ved cómo las manos de mi hermana hacen correr los hilos de oro sobre este blanco lienzo. ¡A fe mía, querida hermana, con justicia lleváis el nombre de Kushina la de las Blancas Manos!

Entonces Minato , oyendo que se llamaba Kushina, sonrió, mirándola con más dulzura.

Ahora bien, el conde Riol había acampado a tres millas de Carhaix desde hacía muchos días y los hombres del duque Hiruzen no se atrevían, para acometerle, a saltar las barreras. Pero a la mañana siguiente, Minato , Fugaku y doce jóvenes caballeros salieron de Carhaix, ceñida la cota, calados los yelmos, y cabalgaron por los bosques de abetos hasta las proximidades de las tierras enemigas. Después, surgiendo del lugar de acecho, arrebataron a la fuerza una formación de carros del conde Riol. Desde aquel día, alternando varias astucias y proezas, derribaban los convoyes, herían y mataban a sus hombres y no volvían, nunca a Carhaix sin llevarse alguna presa. Desde entonces Minato y Fugaku empezaron a guardarse fe y afecto, tanto, que se juraron amistad y compañerismo. Jamás traicionaron esta palabra, como os confirmará la historia.

De regreso de estas cabalgadas, hablando de caballerías y de cortesanía, con frecuencia Fugaku loaba ante su querido compañero a su hermana Kushina la de las Blancas Manos, la sencilla, la bella.

Una mañana, al rayar el alba, un vigía descendió de su torre y corrió por las salas gritando:

—¡Señores, habéis dormido demasiado! Levantaos. ¡Riol viene al asalto!

Caballeros y burgueses se armaron y corrieron a las murallas; vieron por la llanura brillar los yelmos, flotar los pendones de cendal y toda la hueste de Riol que avanzaba en hermosa formación, El duque Hiruzen y Fugaku dispusieron al punto ante las puertas las primeras huestes de caballeros. Cuando se encontraron a la distancia de un tiro de arco, encuadraron los caballos, con las lanzas bajas. Y las flechas les caían encima como lluvia de abril.

Pero Minato se armaba a su vez con los que el vigía había despertado últimamente. Abrocha su jubón, se pone el brial, calza las estrechas polainas y las espuelas de oro; cíñese la cota, fija el yelmo sobre la celada. Monta y espolea a su caballo hasta la llanura y aparece con el escudo erguido contra su pecho gritando: «¡Carhaix!»

Ya, era tiempo; ya los hombres de Hiruzen retrocedían hacia las fortificaciones. Entonces era de ver la mezcolanza de caballos derribados y de vasallos heridos, los golpes asestados por los jóvenes caballeros y la hierba que, bajo sus pasos, quedaba ensangrentada. Delante de todos, Fugaku se había detenido gallardamente, viendo arremeter contra él a un audaz barón, el hermano del conde Riol. Chocaron los dos con las lanzas bajas. El de Nantes rompió la suya sin hacer vacilar a Fugaku, quien, de un golpe seguro, destrozó el escudo del adversario y le hincó su hierro bruñido en su costado hasta el gonfalón. Derribado de la silla, el caballero se desprende del arzón y cae.

Al grito que lanzó su hermano, el duque Riol arremetió contra Fugaku a rienda suelta. Pero Minato le cerró el paso. Cuando se enfrentaron, la lanza de Minato se rompió entre sus manos, y la de Riol, tocando el pecho del caballo enemigo, se clavó en la carne del animal y le derribó muerto en la hierba. Minato , rápidamente incorporado, con la bruñida espada en la mano, le gritó:

—¡Cobarde!, mala muerte merece quien deja al caballero para herir al caballo. No saldrás vivo de este prado.

—Creo que mentís —respondió Riol, arrojándole su corcel encima.

Pero Minato esquivó el ataque y levantando el brazo hizo caer pesadamente su hoja sobre el yelmo de Riol, del cual embarró el círculo y arrancó el nasal. La lanza se deslizó de la espalda, del caballero al flanco del caballo, que vaciló y se desplomó a su vez. Riol consiguió desasirse y se incorporó; en pie los dos, con el escudo agujereado y rajado, desmarrada la cota, luchan cuerpo a cuerpo. Al fin Minato hiere a Riol en el carbunclo del yelmo. El círculo cede y el golpe es asestado tan fuertemente que el barón cae sobre las manos y las rodillas.

—Levántate, si puedes, vasallo —le gritó Minato —; en mala hora has venido a este campo; ¡vas a morir!

Riol se levantó de nuevo, pero Minato le derribó de un golpe que hendió el yelmo, cortó la cofa y descubrió el cráneo. Riol imploró gracia, pidió merced de la vida y Minato recibió su espada. Cogióla a tiempo, pues por todos lados acudían los nanteses en ayuda de su señor. Pero ya éste se había rendido y entregado.

Riol prometió ir a la prisión del duque Hiruzen, jurarle de nuevo homenaje y fe y restaurar los caseríos y las villas arrasadas. Dio orden de que terminara la batalla, y sus huestes se alejaron.

Cuando los vencedores hubieron regresado a Carhaix, Fugaku dijo a su padre:

—Señor, mandad llamar a Minato y retenedle. No hay mejor caballero y será útil a vuestro país un barón tan intrépido.

Habiendo tomado consejo de sus hombres, el duque Hiruzen llamó a Minato .

—Amigo, nunca podré pagaros el bien que me habéis hecho restituyéndome esta tierra. Quiero, pues, saldar esta deuda. Mi hija Kushina, la de las Blancas Manos, es descendiente de duques, de reyes y de reinas. Tomadla, os la doy.

—La tomo, señor —dijo Minato . ¡Ah, señores! ¿Por qué pronunció tal palabra? Por ella había de venirle la muerte.

Marcado está el día y fijado el término. Viene el duque con sus amigos, Minato con los suyos. El capellán canta la misa. Delante de todos, en la puerta del monasterio, según la ley de la Santa Iglesia, Minato toma por esposa a Kushina la de las Blancas Manos. Sus bodas fueron ricas y fastuosas. Pero llegada la noche, mientras los hombres de Minato le despojaban de sus vestidos, sucedió que, al quitarle la angosta manga del brial, se llevaron e hicieron salir del dedo el anillo de jaspe verde, el anillo de Kushina la Pelirroja. Cae contra las losas con un claro sonido. Minato mira y lo ve. Entonces renace su antiguo amor y Minato comprende su delito.

Le recuerda el día en que Kushina la Pelirroja le dio aquel anillo; fue en el bosque donde, por él, ella, había arrostrado una vida durísima. Y acostado, al lado de la otra Kushina, volvió a ver la cabaña del Myoboku. ¿Por qué locura había acusado en su interior de traición a su amiga? No, ella sufría, por él toda clase de sinsabores y él la había abandonado.

Pero también sentía compasión por su esposa, la sencilla, la bella. Las dos Kushinas le habían amado en mala hora.

Con todo, Kushina la de las Blancas Manos se extrañaba de oírle suspirar, echado a su vera. Por último, se atrevió a decirle, toda encendida en rubor:

—Querido señor, ¿os he ofendido en alguna cosa? ¿Por qué no me dais un solo beso? Decídmelo. Conozca yo mi ofensa y os ofreceré, si puedo, cumplido desagravio.

—Amiga —dijo Minato —, no os irritéis, pero tengo hecho un voto. Hace poco tiempo, en otro país, combatí con un dragón, y ya iba a morir cuando me acordé de la Virgen María; le prometí que, pues por su intercesión me libraba del monstruo, como alguna vez tomara mujer, por todo un año me abstendría, de besarla y abrazarla.

—Si es así —dijo Kushina la de las Blancas Manos—, lo sufriré con paciencia.

Pero cuando las sirvientas le pusieron a la mañana siguiente el camisolín de las desposadas, sonrió tristemente y pensó que no tenía mucho derecho a tales galas.

* * *

**Nos leemos**


	16. Chapter 16 Fugaku

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XVI

**FUGAKU**

Pasados algunos días, el duque Hiruzen, su senescal y todos los monteros, Minato , Kushina la de las Blancas Manos y Fugaku salieron juntos del castillo para cazar en el bosque. Por un estrecho sendero Minato cabalgaba a la izquierda de Fugaku, que con su diestra sostenía por la brida el palafrén de Kushina la de las Blancas Manos. He aquí que el palafrén tropezó con un charco de agua. Su casco hizo saltar el agua con tal fuerza bajo los vestidos de Kushina, que ésta quedó toda mojada y sintió el frío hasta más arriba de la rodilla. Lanzó un ligero grito y espoleando el caballo partió riendo con tan aguda y sonora carcajada, que Fugaku, cabalgando apresuradamente hacia ella, y una vez la hubo alcanzado, le preguntó:

—Bella hermana, ¿de qué reís?

—De un pensamiento que se me ha ocurrido, buen hermano. Cuando esta agua ha saltado hasta mí, le he dicho: «Agua, eres más audaz que el audaz Minato » Por esto me reía. Pero ya he hablado demasiado, hermano, y me arrepiento de ello.

Fugaku, sorprendido, la instó tan vivamente, que ella al fin tuvo que contarle la verdad de sus desposorios.

Entonces Minato les alcanzó y los tres cabalgaron en silencio hasta la mansión de caza. Allí Fugaku llamó a Minato aparte, y le dijo:

—Caballero Minato , mi hermana me ha confesado la verdad de su boda. Yo os tenía por par y compañero. Pero habéis faltado a vuestra fe y afrentado mi parentesco. Desde ahora sabed que os desafío si no rectificáis vuestro proceder.

Minato respondió:

—Sí, he venido a vivir entre vosotros para desgracia vuestra, pero oye mi desventura, querido y dulce amigo, hermano y compañero, y tal vez tu corazón se apaciguará. Sabrás que tengo otra Kushina, más bella que todas las mujeres, que ha sufrido y sufre aún por mí muchas penas. Cierto es que tu hermana me ama y me honra; pero, por mi amor, la otra Kushina trata con más amor todavía que el que me dispensa tu hermana, a un perro que yo le he dado. Ven, dejemos la caza, sígueme y te contaré la tragedia de mi vida.

Minato volvió la brida y espoleó su caballo. Fugaku dirigió el suyo sobre las huellas de Minato . Sin decir palabra corrieron hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Allí Minato reveló su vida a Fugaku. Contóle cómo en el mar había bebido el amor y la muerte; la traición de los barones y del enano, la reina conducida a la hoguera y entregada a los leprosos, y sus amores en el bosque salvaje; cómo la había devuelto al rey Hashirama, y cómo, huyendo de ella, había querido amar a Kushina la de las Blancas Manos y cómo, desde entonces, había descubierto que no podía vivir ni morir sin la reina.

Fugaku calla, estupefacto. Siente que a su pesar su cólera se mitiga.

—¡Amigo —dijo al fin—, oigo maravillosas palabras y habéis movido mi corazón a piedad, pues habéis soportado penas tales que Dios nos libre a todos de sufrir! Regresemos a Carhaix. Al tercer día, si puedo, os diré mi pensamiento.

En su habitación de Meiji, Kushina la Pelirroja suspira por Minato y le llama anhelosa. Amarlo siempre: no tiene otra idea, otra esperanza, otra, voluntad. En él cifra todo su afán y desde hace dos años nada sabe de él. ¿Dónde está? ¿En qué país? ¿Vive siquiera?

Sentada en su cuarto, Kushina la Pelirroja canta un triste romance de amor. Dice cómo Gurón fue sorprendido y asesinado por el amor de la dama que amaba por encima de todo y cómo el conde dio astutamente el corazón de Gurón a comer a su mujer, y el dolor de ésta.

La reina canta dulcemente; entona su voz con la del arpa. Las manos son bellas, bueno el romance, el tono bajo y dulce la voz.

Ahora comparece Kariado, rico conde de una isla lejana. Había venido a Meiji para ofrecer sus servicios a la reina y, varias veces desde la partida de Minato , la había requerido de amores. Pero la reina rehusaba sus requerimientos y los consideraba como una locura. Era apuesto caballero, arrogante y altivo, muy bien hablado, pero más valeroso en las habitaciones de las damas que en la batalla. Encontró a Kushina cantando su romance. Le dijo riendo:

—Señora, ¡qué triste canto, tan triste como el de la lechuza! ¿No dicen que la lechuza canta para anunciar la muerte? Es mi muerte, sin duda, la que anuncia vuestro romance, pues me muero por vuestro amor.

—Sea —dijo Kushina—. Bien quiero que mi canto signifique vuestra muerte, pues jamás habéis entrado aquí sin traerme una noticia dolorosa. Vos siempre habéis sido lechuza o búho para hablar mal de Minato . ¿Qué mala nueva me traéis hoy todavía?

Kariado le respondió:

—Reina, estáis irritada y no sé de qué; pero loco es quien hace caso de vuestras palabras. Aunque me sobrevenga la muerte que anuncia la lechuza, aquí tenéis la mala nueva que os trae el búho. Minato , vuestro amigo, está perdido para vos, dama Kushina. Ha tomado mujer en otra tierra. De ahora en adelante podréis surtiros en otra parte, pues él desdeña vuestro amor. Ha tomado por mujer, con gran honor, a Kushina la de las Blancas Manos, la hija del duque de Hurashiki.

Kariado se marcha, enfurecido. Kushina la Pelirroja baja la cabeza y llora,

Al tercer día, Fugaku llama a Minato :

—Amigo, me he aconsejado con mi corazón. Sí, si vos habéis dicho la verdad, la vida que lleváis en esta tierra es insensatez y locura y ningún bien puede haber en ello ni para vos ni para mi hermana Kushina la de las Blancas Manos. Escuchad, pues, mis palabras. Bogaremos juntos hacia Meiji; volveréis a ver a la reina y comprobaréis si os añora todavía y si os guarda fidelidad. Si os ha olvidado, tal vez entonces améis más a mi hermana Kushina, la sencilla, la bella. Os seguiré; ¿no soy vuestro par y vuestro camarada?

—Hermano —dijo Minato —, en verdad se dice: «El corazón de un hombre vale todo el oro de un país»

Muy pronto Minato y Fugaku cogieron el bordón y la capa de peregrinos, como si quisieran visitar los cuerpos santos en lejanas tierras. Se despidieron del duque Hiruzen. Minato llevó consigo a Jiraiya, y Fugaku sólo un escudero. Secretamente equiparon una nave, y los cuatro bogaron hacia Konohagakure.

El viento fue ligero y bueno, hasta que tomaron tierra una mañana, antes del alba, no lejos de Meiji, en una cala desierta, vecina de Lidán. Allí, sin duda Tobirama, el buen senescal, les albergaría y sabría ocultar su llegada.

Al rayar el alba, los cuatro compañeros subían a Lidán cuando vieron venir hacia ellos un hombre que seguía el mismo camino, al trote corto de su caballo. Se escondieron en el bosque y el hombre pasó sin verles, dormitando sobre la silla. Minato le reconoció:

—Hermano —dijo en voz baja a Fugaku—, es el mismo Tobirama. Duerme. Sin duda regresa de casa de su amiga y sueña todavía en ella: no sería cortés despertarle, pero sígueme de lejos.

Alcanzó a Tobirama, cogió suavemente su caballo por la brida, y marchó a su lado sin ruido. Al fin, un tropezón del caballo desveló al durmiente. Abre sus ojos, ve a Minato , no sabe lo que le pasa:

—¿Eres tú? ¿Eres tú, Minato ?. ¡Dios bendiga la hora en que te vuelvo a ver! ¡La he esperado durante tanto tiempo!

—Amigo, Dios os guarde, ¿qué nuevas me traéis de la reina?

—¡Ay! Duras noticias. El rey la ama y quiere agasajarla, pero desde tu destierro languidece y llora por ti. ¡Ah! ¿Por qué volver a su lado? ¿Quieres buscar todavía tu muerte y la suya? Minato , ten piedad de la reina, déjala en paz.

—Amigo —dijo Minato —, otorgadme un don; escondedme en Lidán, llevadle mi mensaje y haced que vuelva a verla una vez, una sola vez.

Tobirama respondió:

—Tengo piedad de mi señora, y no quiero cumplir tu mensaje si no sé que ella ha sido amada por ti por encima de todas las mujeres.

—¡Ah!, señor, decidle que siempre la he amado por encima de todas las mujeres, y será la verdad.

—Bien, sígueme, pues, Minato ; te ayudaré en lo que anhelas.

En Lidán, el senescal albergó a Minato , Jiraiya, Fugaku y su escudero, y cuando Minato le hubo contado punto por punto sus últimas aventuras, Tobirama se fue a Meiji para enterarse de las nuevas de la corte. Supo que dentro de tres días la reina Kushina, el rey Hashirama y todo su séquito, con sus escuderos y sus monteros, abandonarían Meiji para instalarse en el Castillo de la Blanca Landa donde se habían preparado grandes cacerías. Entonces Minato confió al senescal su anillo de jaspe verde y el mensaje que debía repetir a la reina.

* * *

Bye


	17. Chapter 17 Tobirama

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XVII

**TOBIRAMA **

Tobirama regresó a Meiji, subió los peldaños y entró en la sala. Bajo el dosel, el rey Hashirama e Kushina la Pelirroja estaban sentados ante el tablero de ajedrez. Tobirama se sentó en un taburete cerca de la reina, como para observar su juego, y por dos veces, fingiendo señalarle las piezas, puso su mano sobre el tablero; a la segunda vez, Kushina reconoció en el dedo el anillo de jaspe. No quiso seguir jugando. Tocó el brazo de Tobirama ligeramente, de tal forma que muchos peones cayeron en desorden.

—Mirad, senescal —dijo ella—, habéis desbaratado mi juego, de tal forma que ya no sabría continuar.

Hashirama abandona la sala, Kushina se retira a su cámara y llama al senescal a su lado.

—Amigo, ¿sois mensajero de Minato?

—Sí, reina, está en Lidán, escondido en mi castillo.

—¿Es verdad que ha tomado esposa en Hurashiki?

—Reina, os han dicho la verdad. Pero él asegura que no os ha traicionado, que ni un solo día ha dejado de amaros por encima de todas las mujeres; que morirá si no vuelve a veros tan sólo una vez; os requiere para que consintáis en ello por la promesa que le hicisteis el último día que os habló.

La reina estuvo un rato callada, pensando en la otra Kushina.

—Sí —respondió al fin—, el último día que me habló dije, lo recuerdo: «Si alguna vez vuelvo a ver el anillo de jaspe verde, ni torre, ni fuerte castillo, ni prohibición real, me impedirán hacer la voluntad de mi amigo, sea discreción o locura»

—Reina, dentro de dos días la corte debe abandonar Meiji para instalarse en la Blanca Landa. Minato os manda decir que estará escondido a medio camino en un matorral de espinos. Os suplica que tengáis piedad de él.

—He dicho: ni torre, ni fuerte castillo, ni prohibición real me impedirán hacer la voluntad de mi amigo.

Dos días después, cuando toda la corte se disponía a partir de Meiji, Minato y Jiraiya, Fugaku y su escudero, ciñeron la cota, cogieron sus espadas y sus escudos y por senderos secretos se pusieron en camino hacia el lugar señalado. A través del bosque, dos caminos conducían a la Blanca Landa: uno hermoso y bien apisonado, por donde debía pasar el séquito, otro abandonado y pedregoso, Minato y Fugaku apostaron en éste a sus dos escuderos. Les esperarían en aquel lugar, guardando sus caballos y sus escudos. Ellos, a su vez, se deslizaron por el bosque y se escondieron en un matorral. Delante del matorral, en el camino, Minato depositó una rama de avellano con un brote de madreselva entrelazado.

Muy pronto apareció la comitiva. Aparece la tropa del rey Hashirama. Vienen en ordenada marcha los furrieles, los mariscales, los cocineros y los coperos, luego los sacerdotes, y los mozos de jauría conduciendo lebreles y bracos, los halconeros llevando los pájaros en el puño izquierdo; los monteros, los caballeros y los barones van al paso, bien alineados de dos en dos, y da gusto verles ricamente montados en caballos enjaezados de terciopelo, tachonados de orfebrería. Pasó luego el rey Hashirama, y Fugaku se maravilló al ver a los validos a su alrededor: dos aquí, dos allá, vestidos todos de telas de oro y escarlata.

Entonces se adelanta el séquito de la reina. Las lavanderas y las camareras van a la cabeza, a continuación las mujeres y las hijas de los barones y los condes. Pasan una a una y un joven caballero escolta a cada una de ellas. Al fin se acerca un palafrén montado por la más bella que los ojos de Fugaku hayan visto jamás. Es preciosa de cuerpo y de cara, la cadera un poco baja, las cejas bien trazadas, los ojos risueños, menudos los dientes; una túnica de samit rojo la cubre, una fina diadema de oro y pedrerías adorna su tersa frente.

—¿Es la reina? —dijo Fugaku en voz baja.

—¿La reina? —dijo Minato —; no, es Mikoto, su sirvienta.

Luego viene, sobre un palafrén bajo, otra damisela más blanca que la nieve de febrero, más colorada que una rosa, y sus ojos claros centellean como una estrella en el agua de la fuente.

—¡Ah, ya la veo, es la reina! —dice Fugaku.

—iOh, no! —dice Minato —. Es Mikoto, la Fiel.

Pero el camino se iluminó de súbito, como si el sol se filtrara de golpe a través del follaje de los grandes árboles, y apareció Kushina la Pelirroja. El duque Tomoeda, Dios lo confunda, cabalgando a su diestra.

En aquel instante salieron del matorral de espinos cantos de currucas y de alondras y Minato ponía en estas melodías toda su ternura. La reina ha comprendido el mensaje de su amigo. Ve en tierra la rama de avellano con la de madreselva enlazada fuertemente y piensa para sí:

«Así somos nosotros, amigo: ni vos sin mí, n¡ yo sin vos»

Para su palafrén, se apea, va hacia una hacanea que lleva una caseta adornada de pedrería; allí, sobre un tapiz de púrpura, estaba echado el perro «Akamaru»; lo toma en brazos, lo acaricia con la mano, le hace agasajos con su manto de armiño, le colma de halagos. Luego, habiéndolo colocado de nuevo en su estuche, se vuelve hacia el matorral y dice en voz alta:

—Pájaros de este bosque que me habéis regocijado con vuestras canciones, os tomo a mi servicio. Mientras mi señor Hashirama cabalgará hasta la Blanca Landa, quiero permanecer en mi castillo de San Lubín. Pájaros, acompañadme hasta allí; esta noche os recompensaré ricamente como a buenos trovadores.

Minato retuvo sus palabras y se regocijó de ellas.

Pero ya Tomoeda el Felón se inquietaba. Colocó de nuevo a la reina en la silla y la comitiva se alejó.

Escuchad ahora una mala aventura. Mientras pasaba el séquito real, allá abajo, por el camino donde Jiraiya y el escudero de Fugaku guardaban los caballos de sus señores, compareció otro caballero armado que se llamada Bleherí. Reconoció de lejos a Jiraiya y el escudo de Minato .

«¿Qué veo? —pensó—; es Jiraiya y el otro el propio Minato »

Espoleó su caballo hacia ellos y exclamó:

—¡Minato !

Pero ya los dos escuderos habían vuelto grupas, huyendo. Bleherí, lanzándose en su persecución, repetía:

—¡Minato , detente, te conjuro por tu valentía!

Pero los dos caballeros no volvieron la cabeza. Entonces Bleherí exclamó:

—¡Minato , detente, te conjuro por el nombre de Kushina la Pelirroja!

Tres veces conjuró a los fugitivos por el nombre de Kushina la Pelirroja. Pero fue en vano: desaparecieron y Bleherí no pudo alcanzar más que a uno de sus caballos, que se llevó consigo. Llegó al castillo de San Lubín precisamente cuando la reina acababa de instalarse allí. Y como la encontrara sola, le dijo:

—Reina, Minato está en este país. Le he visto por el camino abandonado que viene de Meiji. Se ha dado a la fuga. Tres veces le he llamado para que se detuviera, conjurándole en nombre de Kushina la Pelirroja, pero le ha entrado miedo y no ha osado esperarme.

—Buen señor, mentís neciamente: ¿cómo puede encontrarse Minato en este país? ¿Cómo habría huido ante vos? ¿Cómo no se habría detenido conjurado por mi nombre?

—Con todo, señora, yo le he visto y para convenceros he cogido uno de sus caballos. Vedle bien enjaezado allá en la era.

Bleherí vio a Kushina enfurecida. Condolióse por ello, pues amaba a Minato y a la reina. La dejó, arrepintiéndose de haber hablado.

Entonces Kushina dijo llorando:

—¡Desgraciada de mí! ¡Ya he vivido demasiado, puesto que he visto el día en que Minato me burla y afrenta! Antes, al conjuro de mi nombre, ¿con qué enemigo no se hubiera enfrentado? Es intrépido, y si ha huido ante Bleherí y no se ha dignado detenerse en nombre de su amiga, ¡ahí es que se halla enamorado de la otra Kushina! ¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¡Me ha traicionado! ¡Ha querido afrentarme con creces! ¿No tenía bastante con mis antiguos tormentos? Que vuelva, pues, afrentado también, hacia Kushina la de las Blancas Manos.

Llamó a Haru el Fiel, y le repitió las nuevas que Bleherí le había dado, añadiendo:

—Amigo, busca a Minato por el camino abandonado que va de Meiji a Lubín. Le dirás que no le saludo y que no te atreva a acercarse a mí, pues le haré expulsar por los criados y los pajes.

Haru lanzóse a la búsqueda, hasta que encontró a Minato y a Fugaku. Les dio el mensaje de la reina.

—Hermano —exclamó Minato —, ¿qué has dicho? ¿Cómo habría podido huir ante Bleherí si, como ves, no tenemos ni los caballos? Jiraiya y mi escudero los guardaban; no les hemos encontrado en el lugar convenido y todavía los buscamos.

En este instante regresaron Jiraiya y el escudero de Fugaku y confesaron su aventura.

—Haru, bueno y dulce amigo —dijo Minato —, vuelve apresuradamente hacia tu señora. Dile que le envío salud y amor, que no he faltado a la lealtad que le debo y que la amo por encima de todas las mujeres: dile que vuelva a enviarte hacia mí para traerme su favor; esperaré aquí hasta que vuelvas.

Haru volvió al encuentro de la reina y le repitió lo que había visto y oído. Pero ella no quiso creerle.

—¡Ah! Haru, tú eras mi privado y mi fiel, y mi padre te había destinado desde niño a servirme. Pero Minato , el hechicero, te ha conquistado con sus mentiras y sus regalos. Tú también me has traicionado: ¡vete!

Haru se arrodilló ante ella:

—Señora, duras son vuestras palabras. En mi vida experimenté pena mayor; pero poco me importa por mí; me pesa por vos, señora, que ultrajáis a mi señor Minato , y os arrepentiréis de ello demasiado tarde.

—¡Vete, no te creo! ¡Tú también, Haru, Haru el Fiel, me has traicionado!

Minato esperó largo tiempo a que Haru le trajera el perdón de la reina. Mas Haru no volvió.

A la mañana siguiente, Minato se envuelve en una gran capa hecha jirones. Pintarrajea su cara con bermellón y zumo de nueces, de manera que parece un enfermo roído por la lepra. Toma en sus manos una escudilla de madera rayada para recoger las limosnas y unas tablillas de leproso.

Entra por las calles de San Lubín y ahuecando la voz mendiga a todos los transeúntes.

¿Podrá tan sólo vislumbrar a la reina?

Ella sale al fin del castillo. Mikoto y sus mujeres, sus criados y sus sirvientes la acompañan. Toma el camino que conduce a la iglesia. El leproso sigue a los criados hace sonar sus tablillas, suplica con doliente voz:

—Reina, dadme algo; ¡soy tan desgraciado!

Por su hermoso cuerpo, por su talle, Kushina le reconoce. Se estremece, pero no se digna bajar sus ojos hacia él. El leproso le implora en forma que da compasión oírle; se arrastra a sus pies.

—Reina, no os enojéis si me atrevo a acercarme a vos; ¡tened piedad de mí, bien la merezco!

Pero la reina llama a sus criados y pajes:

—Echad fuera de aquí a este leproso —les dice. Los criados le rechazan, le pegan, se les resiste y exclama otra vez:

—¡Reina, tened piedad de mí!

Entonces Kushina soltó la carcajada. Esta resonaba aún cuando entró en la iglesia. Al oírla, el leproso se fue. La reina avanzó algunos pasos bajo la nave del monasterio, pero sintió que sus piernas se doblaban; cayó de hinojos, luego su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y se desplomó sobre las losas.

Aquel mismo día Minato se despidió de Tobirama con tan gran desconsuelo que parecía haber perdido el juicio, y equipó la nave para partir hacia Hurashiki.

¡Ay! Muy pronto hubo de arrepentirse la reina.

Cuando supo por Tobirama de Lidán que Minato había partido tan desolado, empezó a creer que Haru le había dicho la verdad y que Minato no había huido conjurado por su nombre, sino que ella le había expulsado con gran sinrazón.

«¡Os he echado, a vos, Minato amigo! —pensaba—. Ahora debéis odiarme y jamás volveré a veros. Nunca sabréis de mi dolor de ahora ni del castigo que quiero imponerme y ofreceros como insignificante prenda de mi remordimiento»

Desde aquel día, en castigo de su error y su locura, Kushina la Pelirroja ciñó un cilicio contra su carne.

* * *

bye


	18. Chapter 18 Minato Loco

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XVIII

**MINATO LOCO**

Minato volvió a ver la Hurashiki, Carhaix, al duque Hiruzen y a su mujer Kushina la de las Blancas Manos. Todos le dispensaron buena acogida, pero Kushina la Pelirroja le había arrojado de sí y nada le importaba ya nada. Languideció mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Luego, un día, sintió ardientes deseos de volver a verla aunque le hiciera azotar vilmente por sus criados y pajes. Lejos de ella le esperaba una muerte segura y próxima. Antes morir de una vez que lentamente, un poco cada día. El que vive en el dolor es como un muerto. Minato desea la muerte, quiere la muerte; pero que la reina sepa, al menos, que ha muerto por su amor; que lo sepa ella y así morirá más dulcemente.

Partió de Carhaix sin comunicarlo a nadie, ni a sus parientes, ni a sus amigos, ni tan sólo a Fugaku, su compañero querido. Partió miserablemente vestido, a pie: que nadie repara en los pobres pordioseros que vagan por los anchos caminos. Anduvo hasta la orilla del mar.

En el puerto estaban aparejando una gran nave mercante y ya los marineros izaban la vela y levaban anclas para hacerse a la mar.

—Dios os guarde, señores, y que naveguéis felizmente. ¿Hacia qué tierra os dirigís?

—Hacia Meiji.

—¡Hacia Meiji! ¡Ah, señores, llevadme con vosotros!

Embarca. Viento propicio hincha la vela y hace correr la nave sobre las olas. Cinco días y cinco noches estuvo bogando hacia Konohagakure y llegado el sexto fondearon en el puerto de Meiji.

Al otro lado del puerto, el castillo se erguía sobre el mar, amurallado por todos lados. Sólo se podía entrar por una gran puerta de hierro y dos gentilhombres la guardaban de día y de noche. ¿Cómo penetrar en él?

Minato descendió de la nave y se sentó en la playa. Supo por un hombre que pasaba que Hashirama se hallaba en el castillo, donde acababa de celebrar importantes cortes.

—Pero, ¿dónde está la reina? ¿Y Mikoto, su bella sirvienta?

—Están también en Meiji, las he visto poco ha; la reina Kushina parecía triste, como siempre.

Al oír el nombre de Kushina, Minato lanzó un suspiro pensando que ni con ingenio ni con arrojo lograría ver de nuevo a su amiga porque el rey Hashirama le mataría si lo intentaba.

—¿Pero qué me importa que me mate? ¡Kushina mía!, ¿no debo morir por vuestro amor? ¿Y qué hago cada día sino morir un poco? Pero con todo, Kushina, si supierais que estoy aquí, ¿os dignaríais tan sólo hablar a vuestro amigo? ¿No me haríais expulsar por vuestros pajes? Quiero ensayar una treta. Me fingiré loco y esta locura será gran discreción. Algunos me tendrán por perturbado y serán menos cuerdos que yo; otros me tomarán por loco y tendrán otros más locos en su casa.

Se acercaba un pescador vestido con un sayal de burda tela y un capuchón enorme. Minato le ve y le llama aparte con un signo.

—Amigo, ¿quieres trocar tus ropas por las mías? Dame tu cota, que me gusta mucho.

El pescador miró las vestiduras de Minato , encontrólas mejores que las suyas, las cogió enseguida y se fue, aprisa y corriendo, satisfecho del cambio.

Entonces Minato rapó su hermosa melena dorada marcando una cruz en la cabeza. Untó su rostro con un licor mágico traído de su país y al punto el color y el aspecto de su semblante cambiaron de tan extraña manera que nadie habría podido reconocerle. Arrancó una rama de castaño, hizo una maza con ella, la colgó de su cuello y se encaminó descalzo hacia el castillo.

El portero creyó seguramente que era un loco y le dijo:

—Acercaos, ¿dónde habéis estado tanto tiempo?

Minato ahuecó la voz y respondió:

—En la boda del abate del Monte, que es amigo mío. Se ha casado con una abadesa, una opulenta dama con velo. Desde Besançon hasta el Monte todos los sacerdotes, abates, monjes y clérigos ordenados han sido enviados a estos desposorios y todos, en la landa, llevando bastones y muletas, saltan, juegan y bailan a la sombra de los grandes árboles. Pero yo les he dejado para venir aquí, pues hoy debo servir en la mesa del rey:

El portero le dijo:

—Entrad, pues, señor, hijo de Kiba el Velloso. Sois alto y velludo como él y os parecéis mucho a vuestro padre.

Cuando entró en el castillo golpeando el suelo con la maza, criados y escuderos se agolparon a su paso persiguiéndolo como si fuera un lobo.

—¡Mirad el loco! ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh!

Le tiran piedras, le acometen con sus bastones; mas él les planta cara saltando y les deja hacer y, si le atacan a la izquierda, vuélvese arreando golpes a la derecha.

En medio de las risas y las rechinas, arrastrando tras da sí a la turba encanallada, liega hasta el umbral de la puerta donde, bajo el dosel, al lado de la reina, se sentaba el rey Hashirama. Acercóse a la puerta, colgó su maza al cuello y entró. Vióle el rey y dijo:

—He aquí un buen compañero; haced que se acerque.

Le llevaron ante el rey con la masa al cuello.

—Bienvenido seáis, amigo.

Minato respondió con su voz extrañamente desfigurada:

—Señor mío, bueno y noble entre todos los reyes, ya sabía que al veros mi corazón se estremecería de ternura. ¡Dios os proteja, señor!

—¿Qué habéis venido a buscar aquí, buen amigo?

—A Kushina mi bien amada. Os traigo a mi hermana, la bellísima Brunehalda. La reina debe hastiaros ya, probad otra mujer; cambiemos, yo os doy mi hermana, dadme a Kushina, la tomaré y os serviré por amor.

El rey se echó a reír y dijo al loco:

—Si te doy la reina, ¿qué harás con ella? ¿Adónde la llevarás?

—Allá arriba, entre el cielo y las nubes, a mi hermosa mansión de cristal. El sol la atraviesa con sus rayos y los vientos no pueden nada contra ella. Llevaré allí a la reina, a una habitación transparente llena de rosas, radiante de luz todas las mañanas al beso del sol.

El rey y sus barones dijeron entre sí:

—He aquí un loco de hábiles palabras.

Se había sentado en una alfombra y miraba con ternura a Kushina.

—Amigo —le dijo Hashirama—, ¿en qué fundas la esperanza de que la reina hará caso de un loco odioso como tú?

—Señor, es de ley; por ella he arrostrado muchos trabajos y por ella me he vuelto loco.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Minato , el que tanto ha amado a la reina y seguirá amándola hasta la muerte.

A este nombre, Kushina suspiró, se volvió pálida, y enfurecida le gritó:

—¡Vete! ¿Quién te ha mandado entrar aquí? ¡Vete, loco malvado!

El loco se dio cuenta de su ira y dijo:

—Reina Kushina, ¿no os acordáis del día en que herido por la espada envenenada de Takuma y cruzando el mar, con mi arpa por única compañía, fui impelido hacia vuestras playas? Vos me curasteis. ¿No os acordáis ya, reina?

Kushina respondió:

—Vete de aquí, loco, ni tú ni tus juegos me hacéis ninguna gracia.

De súbito, el loco se volvió hacia los barones y les persiguió hasta la puerta gritando:

—¡Fuera de aquí, mala gente! Dejadme solo para celebrar consejo con Kushina, porque he venido aquí para amarla.

El rey se echó a reír. Kushina se ruborizó.

—Señor, expulsad a este loco.

Pero el loco insistió con su voz extraña:

—Reina Kushina, ¿no os acordáis del gran dragón que maté en vuestra tierra? Escondí su lengua en mi jubón y, abrasado por su veneno, caí al borde del pantano. ¡Yo era entonces un maravilloso caballero!... y esperaba la muerte, cuando vos me socorristeis.

Kushina respondió:

—Calla, estás injuriando a los caballeros, porque no eres más que un loco de nacimiento. ¡Malditos sean los marineros que te trajeron aquí en lugar de arrojarte al mar!

El loco soltó una carcajada y prosiguió:

—Reina Kushina, ¿no os acordáis del baño donde queríais matarme con mi propia espada? ¿Y del cuento del cabello de seda que os apaciguó? ¿Y de cómo os defendí contra el senescal cobarde?

—Callad, fabulista del diablo, ¿por qué venís aquí, a propagar vuestros desvaríos? Os emborrachasteis, ayer, sin duda, y la embriaguez os produce estos sueños.

—Es verdad, me embriagué, y con bebida tal que mi embriaguez no se disipará nunca. Reina, Kushina, ¿no os acordáis de aquel día tan hermoso, de aquel cálido día en alta mar? Vos teníais sed, ¿lo recordáis, hija de rey? Bebimos los dos en el misino vaso. Después he estado siempre poseído de mala embriaguez...

Kushina, al oír estas palabras, que sólo ella podía comprender, escondió la cabeza bajo el manto, se levantó y quiso marcharse. Pero el rey la retuvo por su capa de armiño y la hizo sentar de nuevo a su lado.

—Esperad un poco, Kushina amiga, escuchamos estas locuras hasta el final. Loco, ¿qué oficio tienes?

—He servido a reyes y condes.

—En verdad: ¿sabes cazar con los perros? ¿Y con los pájaros?

—Cierto, cuando me parece bien cazar por el bosque, sé coger con mis lebreles las grullas que vuelan entre las nubes y con mis sabuesos los cisnes, las ocas pardas o blancas, las palomas torcaces: con mi arco, los somormujos y el martín-pescador.

Todo el mundo rió a gusto y el rey preguntó:

—Y ¿qué coges, hermano, cuando cazas por el río?

—Cojo todo lo que encuentro; con mis azores, los lobos de los bosques y los osos enormes; con mis gerifaltes, los jabalís; con mis halcones, las cabras monteses y los gamos; las zorras con mis gavilanes; las liebres con mis esparavanes. Y cuando vuelvo a casa de mis huéspedes, sé manejar bien la maza, repartir los tizones entre los escuderos, templar mi arpa, cantar dulce música, amar a las reinas y arrojar por los arroyos astillas bien cortadas. En verdad, ¿no soy un buen cortesano? ¿Habéis visto hoy cómo sé esgrimir el bastón?

Y golpea con su maza por todo alrededor.

—¡Salid de aquí, señores de Konohagakure! ¿Por qué os quedáis? ¿No habéis comido ya? ¿No estáis hartos?

El rey, una vez se hubo divertido con el loco, pidió su corcel y sus halcones y se fue de caza con sus caballeros y escuderos.

—Señor —le dijo Kushina—, me siento cansada y enferma. Permitid que me vaya a descansar a mis habitaciones; no puedo escuchar por más tiempo estas locuras.

Retiróse a su cuarto, muy pensativa, sentóse en la cama y prorrumpió en lamentos.

—¡Infeliz! ¿Por qué nací? Tengo el corazón oprimido y triste. ¡Mikoto, hermana mía, mi vida es tan dura y áspera que más me valdría la muerte! ¡Aquí hay un loco, rapado en cruz, llegado en mala hora: este loco, este juglar, es hechicero o adivino porque conoce punto por punto mi ser y mi vida y sabe cosas que nadie puede saber sino vos, yo, y Minato ; las sabe el vagabundo por arte de encanta miento y brujería.

Mikoto respondió:

—¿No será el mismo Minato ?

—No, porque Minato es hermoso y el mejor de los caballeros y este nombre es abominable y contrahecho. ¡Maldito sea de Dios! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que nació y maldita la nave que lo ha traído aquí, en lugar de sepultarlo bajo las olas profundas!

—Sosegaos, señora —dijo Mikoto—. Demasiado sabéis hoy maldecir y excomulgar. ¿Dónde habéis aprendido esto? ¿No podría ser que este hombre fuera el mensajero de Minato ?

—No lo creo, no lo he reconocido. Pero id a su encuentro, bella amiga, y habladle. A ver si vos le reconocéis.

Mikoto encaminóse hacia el umbral donde el loco, sentado en un banco, había quedado solo. Minato la reconoció. Dejó caer su maza y exclamó:

—Mikoto, franca Mikoto, yo os conjuro por Dios; ¡tened piedad de mí!

—Loco, villano, ¿qué diablo os ha enseñado mi nombre?

—¡Tiempo ha que lo aprendí, hermosa! Si la razón ha huido de mi cabeza antes Pelirroja, vos, bella, tenéis la culpa. ¿No sois vos quien debía guardar el brebaje que bebí en alta mar? Lo bebí un día de mucho calor en una copa de plata y la tendí a Kushina. Sólo vos lo sabéis, bella; ¿ya no lo recordáis?

—¡No! —respondió Mikoto y, turbada por completo, retrocedió hacia la cámara de Kushina. El loco precipitóse tras ella.

—¡Piedad! —gritó.

Entra, ve a Kushina, se arroja hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y quiere estrecharla contra su pecho; pero llena de confusión, empapada toda ella en un sudor de angustia, la reina se echa hacia atrás y le rechaza. Al ver que ella evita que se le acerque, Minato tiembla de ira y de vergüenza, retrocede hacia la pared cercana a la puerta y con su voz desfigurada:

—Cierto —dice—, ¡he vivido demasiado tiempo, puesto que he visto el día en que Kushina me rechaza, no se digna amarme, me tiene por vil! ¡Ah, Kushina, quien bien ama, tarde olvida! Kushina, cosa bella es una fuente abundante que mana y corre a chorros amplios y se olvida.

—Hermano —respondió Kushina—, os miro, dudo, tiemblo y no sé, no reconozco a Minato .

—Reina Kushina, soy Minato , el que tanto os ha amado; ¿no os acordáis del enano que sembró harina entre nuestras camas? ¿Y del salto que di y de la sangre que salió de mi herida? ¿Y del regalo que os envié, el perro «Akamaru» con el cascabel mágico? ¿No os acordáis de las astillas cortadas que yo arrojaba por el arroyuelo?

Kushina le mira, suspira, no sabe qué decir ni qué creer; bien ve que él lo sabe todo, pero sería locura confesar que es Minato . Y Minato le dice:

—Señora reina, bien sé que os habéis reído de mí y os acuso de traición. Pero con todo, hermosa, yo he conocido vuestros días de amor. Fue en la selva profunda, en la cabaña de follaje; ¿os acordáis del día en que os di mi buen perro «Kiuby»? ¡Ah! éste sí que me ha amado siempre y por mí dejaría a Kushina la Pelirroja; ¿dónde está?, ¿qué habéis hecho de él? Él, por lo menos, me reconocería.

—¿Os reconocería? Decís locura; porque desde la partida de Minato yace en su perrera y se lanza contra todo aquel que se le acerca. Traédmelo, Mikoto.

Mikoto lo trae.

—Ven aquí, «Kiuby» —dice Minato —; eres mío, yo vuelvo a tomarte.

Cuando «Kiuby» ove su voz, hace volar la tralla de manos de Mikoto, corre hacia su amo, se revuelca a sus pies, le lame las manos, ladra de alegría...

—«Kiuby» —exclama el loco—; ¡bendito el trabajo que me he tomado al criarte! Me has dado mejor acogida que aquella a quien amaba tanto. Ella no quiere reconocerme; ¿reconocería acaso este anillo que me dio en otro tiempo, entre besos y lágrimas, el día de la separación? Este pequeño anillo de jaspe apenas se ha separado de mí y con frecuencia le he pedido consejo en mis tormentos, con frecuencia he mojado este verde jaspe con mis ardientes lágrimas.

Kushina ha visto el anillo. Abre sus brazos y exclama:

—¡Aquí me tienes! ¡Tómame, Minato !

Entonces Minato cesó de desfigurar la voz.

—Amiga, ¿cómo has podido desconocerme durante, tanto tiempo, cuando este perro me ha reconocido enseguida? ¿Qué importa este anillo? ¿No sientes que me habría sido más dulce ser reconocido a la sola memoria de nuestros pasados amores? ¿Qué importa el sonido de mi voz? El sonido de mi corazón debías haber oído.

—Amigo —dijo Kushina—, tal vez lo he sentido antes de lo que tú crees, pero estamos rodeados de arterías; ¿había de seguir mi impulso como ha hecho este perro, arriesgándome a hacerte prender y matar ante mis ojos? Me guardaba y te guardaba. Ni el recuerdo de tu vida pasada, ni el sonido de tu voz, ni este mismo anillo me prueban nada porque pueden ser malas jugadas de un hechicero. Me rindo, con todo, a la vista del anillo: ¿acaso no he jurado que en cuanto lo viera, aunque fuera mi perdición, haría siempre lo que me mandaras decir, fuera cosa de discreción o de locura? ¡Cosa de discreción o de locura, heme aquí, tómame, Minato !

Cayó desvanecida sobre el pecho de su amigo. Cuando volvió en sí, Minato la tenía abrazada y le besaba los ojos y la cara. Entra con ella tras la cortina. En sus brazos lleva a la reina.

Para divertirse con el loco, los criados le albergaron en el hueco de la escalera como si fuera un perro. Sufría mansamente sus burlas y golpes porque a veces, recobrando su forma y su belleza, pasaba de su escondrijo a la cámara de la reina.

Pero transcurridos unos cuantos días, dos camareras sospecharon el fraude; advirtieron a Tomoeda, el cual hizo apostar ante la cámara de las mujeres a tres espías armados. Cuando Minato quiso pasar la puerta le gritaron:

—¡Atrás, loco, vete a yacer a la paja!

—¿Qué decís, buenos señores? ¿Por ventura no debo ir esta noche a abrazar a la reina? ¿No sabéis que ella me ama y me espera?

Minato blandió su maza, tuvieron miedo y le cedieron el paso. Tomó a Kushina entre sus brazos:

—Amiga, debo huir porque pronto sería descubierto. Es preciso que huya y tal vez para no volver más. Mi muerte se aproxima y lejos de vos moriré de deseo.

—¡Amigo, cierra tus brazos y estréchame tan fuertemente, que en este abrazo se fundan los corazones y escapen las almas! Llévame al país venturoso de que hablabas en otro tiempo, al país de donde nadie vuelve y donde hay músicos insignes que entonan cantos sin fin. ¡Llévame contigo!

—Sí, te llevaré al país venturoso de los Vivientes. La hora se aproxima: ¿No hemos apurado ya toda la desgracia y todo el goce? La hora se aproxima. Cuando todo esté consumado, si yo te llamo, Kushina, ¿vendrás?

—Amigo, llámame, no dejaré de ir, bien lo sabes.

—Amiga, Dios te lo pague.

Guando traspasaba el umbral, los espías se abalanzaron sobre él. Pero el loco se echó a reír y dijo, blandiendo su maza:

—Me arrojáis de aquí, buenos señores, ¿para qué? Ya no tengo nada que hacer, pues mi señora me envía lejos a prepararle la clara mansión, la casa de cristal, llena de flores, radiante de luz todas las mañanas al beso del sol.

—¡Vete, pues, loco, enhoramala!

Los criados se apartaron y el loco, sin apresurarse, se fue bailando.

* * *

BYE n.n


	19. Chapter 19 La Muerte

**Disclaimer: Este fic es una adaptación de un libro llamado " Tristan e Isolda" de Joseph Bedier. Ademas Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

* * *

XIX

**LA MUERTE**

Llegado apenas a Carhaix, en la Pequeña Hurashiki, Minato tuvo que correr en ayuda de su querido amigo Fugaku y luchar contra un barón llamado Orochimaru y sus siete hermanos. Minato dio muerte a los siete, pero fue herido, a su vez, de una lanzada, y el arma saturó de ponzoña todo su cuerpo.

A duras penas consiguió llegar al castillo de Carhaix, donde hizo curar sus heridas.

Numerosos médicos le visitaron y ninguno supo devolverle la salud porque no acertaban a descubrir el veneno.

En vano se afanan a preparar emplastos; en vano machacan y trituran raíces, recogen hierbas, componen brebajes... Minato va de mal en peor.

El veneno prosigue su efecto. El enfermo palidece y está tan flaco que se pueden contar todos sus huesos.

¡Siente que la vida le escapa, comprende que va a morir y quiere ver de nuevo a Kushina la Pelirroja! Pero ¿cómo realizar este propósito? Está tan débil que moriría si intentara cruzar el mar. Y si, con todo, consiguiera llegar hasta Konohagakure, no podría escapar a sus enemigos. Se deshace en lamentos, siente el veneno corroer su carne y espera la muerte.

Llama a Fugaku en secreto para contarle su dolor, pues los dos se profesan un leal cariño. No quiere que nadie permanezca en su habitación ni en las salas contiguas. Pero retiene a Fugaku a su lado. Kushina, su mujer, maravíllase de este raro deseo y, recelosa, quiere oír la conversación.

Pega el oído a la pared que toca al lecho de Minato y escucha, mientras uno de sus fieles vigila para evitar ser sorprendida.

Minato reúne todas sus fuerzas, consigue incorporarse y se apoya contra la pared. Fugaku se sienta a su lado y los dos lloran tiernamente.

Lloran por su hermosa camaradería de armas, tristemente deshecha, por su gran amistad y por sus amores. Y cada uno se lamenta del dolor del otro.

—Mi dulce y buen amigo —dice Minato —: estoy en extraña tierra, sin pariente ni amigo fuera de vos, pues sois el único que me ha ofrecido goce y consuelo. Voy a morir y quisiera ver de nuevo a Kushina la Pelirroja. Pero, ¿de qué astucia me valdré para darle a conocer mi anhelo? Si consiguiera enviarle un mensajero, estoy seguro de que ella vendría; ¡tan grande es su cariño! Fugaku, mi buen camarada, por nuestra amistad, por la nobleza de vuestra aventura; seré vuestro vasallo y os amaré como nadie en el mundo puede amaros.

Fugaku ve el desconsuelo de Minato , que se lamenta y llora. Siente el corazón derretírsele de ternura y le responde con amor:

—No lloréis más, compañero mío, yo cumpliré vuestro deseo. Yo arrostraré la muerte por vos y no habrá desgracia ni congoja que me haga desfallecer. Decidme qué queréis enviar a la reina y haré mis preparativos a toda prisa.

Minato respondió:

—Gracias, amigo mío. Ahí va mi ruego. Tomad este anillo: es nuestra contraseña. Haceos introducir por un mercader en la corte de mi amada. Mostradle blondas y sederías y enseñadle disimuladamente este anillo. Ella encontrará un ardid enseguida para hablaros secretamente. Decidle entonces que se acuerde de los pasados goces, de las crueles penas, de las amargas tristezas, de las dulces alegrías y de los grandes dolores de nuestro tierno y leal amor. Que se acuerde del brebaje que juntos bebimos en alta mar, donde sorbimos, ¡ay!, nuestra muerte. Que recuerde que juró que ella sería mi única amada y que sepa que he cumplido mi promesa.

Tras la pared, Kushina la de las Blancas Manos escucha, desfalleciente, estas palabras.

—Daos prisa, compañero, y regresad cuanto antes. Si tardáis mucho, ya no podréis verme. Tomaos un plazo de cuarenta días y volved con Kushina la Pelirroja. Decid a vuestra hermana que vais en busca de un módico y ocultadle el motivo de la partida. Llevaos mi hermosa nave y coged dos velas: una blanca y otra negra. Izad la vela blanca si venís con Kushina y la negra si regresáis sin ella. Nada más, amigo. ¡Id con Dios y que Él os proteja!

Suspira y se lamenta, deshecho en lágrimas; Fugaku besa a Minato y se despide llorando.

Al primer viento se hace a la mar. Los marineros levan anclas, izan la vela y la proa corta las altas y profundas olas. Llévanse ricas mercaderías, sedas de raros colores, fina y hermosa vajilla do Tours, vinos de Poitou, gerifaltes,... Y con esta astucia, confía Fugaku llegar a presencia de Kushina.

Ocho días y ocho noches pasan hendiendo las olas y avanzando a toda vela hacia Konohagakure.

Terrible es la ira de una mujer. ¡Dios nos guarde de ella! Cuanto más haya amado, más cruel será su venganza.

Prontas son las mujeres en el amor como en el odio, pero su enemistad es más perdurable que su afecto. Saben templar el amor mejor que el odio.

Recostada en la pared, Kushina la de las Blancas Manos ha escuchado palabra por palabra. ¡Ha amado tanto a Minato ! Y ahora, al fin, comprende que su esposo pertenece a otra mujer.

Guarda en su memoria las cosas oídas y, cuando la ocasión se presente, piensa vengarse del que ama por encima de todo. Sabe disimular a la perfección, y en cuanto se abren las puertas entra de nuevo en el aposento de Minato y, ahogando su rencor, continúa sirviéndole y mimándole como una dulce enamorada. Háblale quedamente, le besa en los labios, le pregunta si Fugaku regresará pronto con el médico que ha de curarle y, entretanto, sigue meditando su venganza.

Fugaku navega sin desmayo hasta Meiji. Coge preciosas telas de raros colores, una copa de cristal finamente tallado, y con un azor en la mano preséntase al rey Hashirama ofreciéndole estos regalos y suplicándole le sea concedida su paz y salvaguarda para traficar libremente por aquella tierra sin cuidado de chambelán ni de vizconde.

El rey se lo otorga en presencia de todos los palaciegos.

Y entonces Fugaku ofrece a la reina un broche labrado en oro fino.

—Reina —dice—, es de oro purísimo —y quitándose el anillo de Minato , colócalo al lado del joyel—. Mirad, reina, el oro del broche es precioso, pero el del anillo le gana todavía.

Cuando Kushina reconoce el anillo estremécese de pies a cabeza, temiendo lo que va a oír, y anhelante y pálida atrae a Fugaku a un lugar apartado, bajo una ventana, como para examinar mejor el anillo. Fugaku le dice simplemente:

—Señora, Minato fue herido con una espada envenenada y está muriéndose. Os manda decir que sólo vos podéis darle consuelo. Os recuerda las grandes penas y los grandes dolores que habéis sufrido juntos. Guardad este anillo. Os lo da.

Kushina respondió desfalleciente:

—Os seguiré, amigo. Tened la nave dispuesta, para la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente la reina dijo que quería cazar con halcón y mandó disponer la jauría y los pájaros. El duque Tomoeda, siempre al acecho, quiso seguirla.

Al llegar al campo, no lejos del mar, se levantó un faisán. Tomoeda soltó un halcón para cogerlo, pero el tiempo era hermoso y claro y el halcón levantó el vuelo y desapareció.

—Mirad, caballero Tomoeda —dijo la reina—, el halcón está allá abajo en el puente de una nave forastera. ¿De quién es?

—Es la de aquel mercader de Hurashiki que os ofreció el broche de oro, señora. Vamos allí a coger nuestro halcón.

Fugaku había echado una tabla como puente entre su nave y la orilla. Salió al encuentro de la reina.

—Dama, dignaos entrar en mi nave, y os mostraré mis ricas mercancías.

—Con mucho gusto, señor —dijo la reina.

Se apea del caballo, cruza el puente de tablas y entra en la nave. Tomoeda quiere seguirla y avanza tras la reina, pero Fugaku, de pie en la borda, le asesta un golpe con el remo. Tomoeda tropieza y cae al mar. Intenta salir, pero Fugaku le golpea de nuevo y le hunde bajo las aguas, gritando:

—¡Muere, traidor! Esto es en pago de todo lo que has hecho sufrir a Minato y a la reina.

Así vengó Dios a los enamorados de los traidores que los habían odiado tanto.

Los cuatro han muerto: Tenchi, Gondoíno, Hisashi, Tomoeda.

Levada está el ancla, erguido el mástil, izada la vela. El fresco viento de la mañana sopla en los obenques hinchando las telas.

Fuera del puerto, hacia la alta mar que aparece a lo lejos rutilante de sol, luminosa y blanca, se lanza la nave.

Y en Carhaix languidece Minato . Atisba anhelante la llegada de Kushina. Nada puede confortarle ya y si vive todavía es porque espera. Cada día envía a alguien a la playa para ver si se divisa la nave y el color de la vela. No alienta ya en su corazón otro deseo.

Muy pronto se hizo llevar al acantilado de Penmarch y escudriñaba el mar, de sol a sol, hasta perderle de vista en la lejanía.

Escuchad, señores, una dolorosa aventura que emocionará a todos los que aman.

La nave de Kushina va ganando camino y avanza más alegre columbrando a lo lejos la escollera de Penmarch. Pero, de súbito, vientos de tempestad sacuden la vela y hacen voltear la nave como un juguete. Los marineros corren a barlovento y contra su voluntad viran, hacia atrás.

El viento se enfurece, se encrespan las profundas olas, el aire se hace denso de tinieblas, el mar se ennegrece, la lluvia cae a rachas.

Obenques y bolinas se rompen, los marineros aferran la vela y navegan a merced de las olas y el viento. Para su desgracia, se habían olvidado de izar a bordo la lancha amarrada en la popa y que seguía la estela de la nave. Una ola la destroza y la arrebata.

Kushina exclama:

—¡Desgraciada de mí! Dios no quiere que viva para ver una vez más, una vez tan sólo, a mi Minato amado, y permite que me ahogue en este mar. Poco me importaría la muerte si pudiera hablarle, pero Dios no lo quiere y esto será mi castigo. Hágase la voluntad del Señor. Acepto la muerte. Pero cuando tengáis noticia de ella, moriréis vos también, amado mío, porque de tal naturaleza es nuestro amor que vos no podéis morir sin mí ni yo sin vos. Veo avanzar la muerte y se nos lleva a los dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Ay! amigo, mi deseo era morir en vuestros brazos y ser enterrada en vuestro ataúd; pero no puede ser. Voy a morir sola y desapareceré, sin vos, hundida en el mar. Tal vez no sepáis mi muerte y sigáis viviendo, esperándome siempre. Si Dios lo permite, tal vez os curéis. Quizá después de mí améis a otra mujer, quizá améis a Kushina la de las Blancas Manos. No sé qué va a ser de vos, amigo mío, mas en cuanto a mí, si os supiera muerto, no lograría sobreviviros mucho tiempo. ¡Que Dios nos conceda, amigo, que yo pueda curaros o que muramos los dos de una misma congoja!

Así decía la reina, plañidera, mientras duró la tempestad. Pero al cabo de cinco días amainó el temporal. En lo alto del mástil, Fugaku izó jubilosamente la vela blanca para que Minato pudiera verla de lejos. De súbito se hizo la calma. Tornóse la mar tan apacible y suave, que el viento cesó de hinchar la vela y en vano intentaban los marineros hacer avanzar la nave.

Divisaban la lejana costa, pero el viento había arrastrado la barca, y de tal suerte no podían tomar tierra. A la tercera noche, Kushina soñó que tenía en el regazo la cabeza de un gran jabalí que le manchaba la túnica de sangre y con esto comprendió que nunca más vería a su amigo vivo.

Minato , demasiado débil ya para vigilar en el acantilado de Penmarsh, llora, encerrado lejos de la playa, por su Kushina que no llega. Doliente y rendido, suspira y se agita plañidero; y tan ardiente es su anhelo, que le arrebata la vida poco a poco. Al fin, el viento refresca y la vela blanca aparece. Entonces Kushina la de las Blancas Manos se venga.

Se acerca al lecho de Minato y le dice:

—Amigo, Fugaku llega. He visto su nave avanzando en el mar. Va tan despacio que apenas se mueve, pero he podido reconocerla. ¡Ojalá nos traiga al que ha de curaros!

Minato se estremece:

—¿Estáis segura, amiga bella, de que es suya la nave? Decidme, pues, cómo es la vela.

—La he visto bien; llévanla desplegada e izada en lo alto porque el viento es muy leve. Es completamente negra,

Minato volvióse hacia la pared diciendo:

—Ya no puedo retener mi vida por más tiempo.

Suspiró tres veces:

—¡Kushina, amiga!

Y, a la cuarta, expiró.

Entonces, lloraron en palacio los caballeros y amigos de Minato . Sacáronle del lecho, cubrieron su cuerpo con un fino lienzo y tendiéronle sobre la rica alfombra.

Mar adentro, levantóse el viento, hendiendo la vela por su punto medio, y empujó la nave hasta llegar a tierra. Kushina la Pelirroja desembarcó. Oíanse por las calles plañideras voces y en los monasterios y capillas tañían las campanas con lúgubre son.

Preguntó a la gente por qué tocaban a muerto las campanas y por qué iban ellos llorando por las calles.

Díjole un anciano:

—Señora, un gran dolor nos acongoja. Minato , el franco, el valeroso, ha fallecido. Su muerte es la peor desgracia que haya podido caer sobre esta tierra.

Kushina le escucha y no puede pronunciar una sola palabra. Sube hacia el palacio. Recorre la calle con la túnica desabrochada.

Los bretones quedan maravillados al contemplarla. Jamás han visto una mujer tan bella.

—¿Quién es? ¿De dónde viene?

Cerca de Minato , Kushina la de las Blancas Manos, enloquecida por el daño causado, lanza sobre el cadáver lastimeros gritos. Entra la otra Kushina y le dice:

—Levantaos, señora, y dejad que me acerque. Tengo más derecho que vos a llorarle, creedme: he amado más.

Volvióse hacia Oriente y rogó a Dios.

Descubrió un poco el cadáver y echóse a su lado, a lo largo del amigo. Besóle los ojos y la cara y le abrazó estrechamente...

Cuerpo contra cuerpo, boca contra boca, entregó así su alma. Murió ella junto al amigo y del dolor de su muerte.

Cuando el rey Hashirama supo la muerte de los enamorados, cruzó el mar y encaminóse a la Hurashiki, donde hizo construir dos féretros; uno de calcedonia para Kushina, otro de pórfido para Minato . Y llevóse en la nave los cadáveres a Meiji.

Cerca de una capilla, a derecha e izquierda del ábside, enterróles cada uno en una tumba. Pero durante la noche, de la tumba de Minato surgió una verde y frondosa zarza, de vigorosas ramas y fragantes flores, que trepando por encima de la capilla fue a hincarse en la tumba de Kushina. La gente del país cortó la zarza, pero nació, a la mañana siguiente, con mayor empuje y lozanía, hundiéndose de nuevo, verde y florida, en la sepultura de Kushina la Pelirroja. Por tres veces quisieron arrancarla y fue siempre en vano.

Contáronle al rey Hashirama la maravilla y el rey prohibió que en lo sucesivo fuera tocada la milagrosa planta.

Señores: los buenos trovadores de antaño, Béroul y Thomas y monseñor Eilhart y el maestro Gottfried, han contado este romance para todos los que aman y para nadie más. Saludan a los felices y a los venturosos, a los acongojados y a los tristes, a los alegres y a los que mueren de deseo... A todos los enamorados, en una palabra. ¡Ojalá encuentren aquí consuelo contra la inconstancia, contra la injusticia, contra el desdén, contra al sufrimiento, contra todos los males del amor...!

* * *

**Que bello amor es el que se tuvieron esos dos, aunque lastima su muerte T.T**

**Bueno les agradesco a los que leyeron este fic, aunque la historia no era mia, sino de un libro, quise compartirla con ustedes.**

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
